Pasión de Sangre
by Princessfic
Summary: ¿Que ocurriría cuando nuestras jóvenes guerreras ya mayores de edad tienen su momento de necesidad? ¿Que eso? Cuando una vampiresa llega a su edad madura, es el momento en el que es fértil. Ahora nuestras guerreras pasaran sus momentos con nuestros adorables miembros del Raimon y de los equipos mundiales. - Advertencia: Lemmon, quien quiera lo lee, conty de amor de sangre -
1. La fiebre de la Necesidad

**Hola! Bueno no pensaba escribir aun un lemmon pero como Dani-chan me ayudaba a darle algo de momentos pervertidos a las escenas de amor de sangre…pues ya no lo pudimos evitar y terminamos escribiendo esto. Ella el lemmon y yo el relleno aunque dio un poco mas de relleno en algunas partes. Las que deseen participar pueden hacerlo, no es obligatorio el lemmon pero si quieren tener uno así me avisan por review o PM. Ahora les dejo con el capitulo:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La fiebre de la Necesidad **

No se sentía nada bien, desde hace días había sentido un cosquilleo en el cuerpo que nunca decidió tomarle importancia. Ahora se arrepentía porque tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no paraba de latirle con fuerza. Gruño levantándose mareada mientras Tsubasa le veía preocupada, Ángela le entendía ya que no era normal que sintiera esos mareos y dolores de cabeza. Todo iba mal, la chica suspiro antes de que fuera a su armario y sacara el uniforme para la escuela. No es que ella hubiera repetido un año sino que habían hecho un cambio a su edad todas las que ya tenían 19, para así poder estar en las mismas clases que sus compañeros. Dando a entender a los profesores que recién tenían 18 años, trucos de cambios mentales y listo. Ángela gimió adolorida tocándose la frente.

- No te ves nada bien – dijo la peliverde a lo que Ángela suspiro

- Estaré bien – dijo Ángela frunciendo el ceño – ya me pasara el dolor

- Te vigilare – dijo la ojigris a lo que la líder gruño

- No soy una niña Tsubasa y estoy bien – decreto la chica dándose vuelta en dirección al baño

Buena mentira que le salió, así muriéndose se fue a la escuela acompañada por los demás de la orden. Con suerte mama Yue no se dio cuenta, y la dejo irse aunque kay dijo que era su responsabilidad velar por ella mientras Romeo estaba de viaje. Estúpido viaje, pensó ella en un gruñido cuando se encontraron con los demás. Las chicas se abrazaron a sus compañeros de sangre dándose apasionados besos. Ángela levanto la vista cuando alguien la estrecho entre unos brazos con fuerza. Ella trato de sonreír al darse cuenta que era su compañero, su goenji. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le atrapo haciéndola retorcerse de dolor, el pelicrema le miro preocupado cuando sintió su cuerpo paralizarse antes de que un fuerte calor le invadiera. El chico miro atrás de la joven dándose cuenta de que una manada de hombres estaba mirando a su novia con vivo deseo en los ojos, ya la desnudaban recorriéndola con la mirada. Una furia le rodeo en cuanto les vio así, ella era de el y nadie mas debía verla de esa forma.

- Mía – gruño en voz baja en mientras la estrechaba mas a su cuerpo

- Me duele mucho la cabeza – dijo la pelinegra desasiéndose del abrazo de su novio antes de darse vuelta encontrándose con varios hombres que se la comían con las miradas

- Hermosa – dijeron acercándose cuando goenji siseo siendo observado con sorpresa por los demás chicos que también sentían algo de calor en el ambiente

- ¡JODER! ¡RATAS INMUNDAS NO SE ACERQUEN A ÁNGELA-SAMA! – grito cabreada Gaby mientras sus ojos se oscurecían de furia

- Aléjense cerdos – dijo Dani sacando una de sus escopetas favoritas a lo que la manada de hombres desapareció como alma que lleva al diablo al ver a las albinas – bien, se fueron

- ¿te sientes bien Ángela? – pregunto Gabriel mientras esta se apoyaba en el pecho de goenji

- Si, solo un poco mareada y con dolor de cabeza – dijo la chica a lo que goenji frunció el ceño

- Me estas bloqueando tu dolor – le reclamo el chico a lo que ella sonrió nerviosa

- Ya, mira que esta mal goenji – le dijo fubuki a lo que goenji suspiro antes de que acariciara la cabeza de la pelinegra quien solo tembló preocupándolo mas

- No te veo nada bien Ángela – dijo preocupada Shimori a lo que Laura asintió mientras Hoshiri ayudaba a sostener a la ojigris que estaba muy débil y ardiendo

- Es demasiado extraño que a los humanos se les alboroten tanto las hormonas – dijo Daniel olisqueando el aire que apestaba a testosterona

- Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, esto te puede afectar mas tarde – dijo Gabriel cogiéndola del brazo notando lo caliente que estaba su amiga – ardes Ángela

- Estaré bien – dijo en una mueca la chica pero apoyándose en Gabriel se fueron en dirección a la enfermería

Goenji gruño en cuanto vio irse a su novia enferma, pero ahora estaba mas concentrado en la furia que tenia dentro. La ira estaba ahí, no le gusto que ninguno de esos hombres se acercara a su novia, mucho menos con aquellas intenciones libidinosas que tenían, ella era de el y solo de el. Jamás compartiría a su novia con nadie, ya que por algo eran compañeros de sangre. Un leve tirón lo hizo regresar al mundo real. Miro como Endo le indicaba que debían de ir a clases, ya iban a acabar el año en menos de un mes y luego serian libres de la escuela. Miro hacia donde se había ido Ángela antes de que siguiera a Endo.

* * *

Gabriel sabia que algo no andaba bien con Ángela, su líder estaba muy mal o algo en verdad grave le pasaba. La líder se removió mientras la recostaba en la cama de la enfermería antes de que notara que la vieja esa se había ido de vacaciones y regresaba en dos días. Estúpidos humanos, pensó enojada Gabriel antes de tocar la frente de su amiga notando que la calentura aumentaba cada vez mas. La chica se movió gimiendo de dolor antes de que se cogiera del vientre gimiendo. La albina se sentó preocupada cogiéndole del brazo a lo que la soltó de inmediato por la febril piel.

- No estas nada bien – dijo Gabriel a lo que la ojigris sonrió de lado con dolor

- Estaré bien – dijo la ojigris a lo que su amiga le miro con desconfianza – vete a tus clases Gaby, estaré bien y cualquier cosa me comunicare mentalmente

- ¿lo prometes? – pregunto Gaby a lo que Ángela asintió con una sonrisa – bueno, cualquier cosa volveré

- Bien – dijo Ángela con una mueca a lo que ella asintió

- Aunque no te veo nada bien – declaro Gabriel parándose y saliendo por la puerta aun preocupada

Ángela se siguió removiendo mientras tenia una idea de lo que ocurría pero deseaba que su intuición le estuviera fallando. Había una posibilidad que fuera su periodo de necesidad, algo que solo ocurría cuando las hembras vampiros llegaban a su madurez sexual. Miku lo había sufrido hace cuatro años, de ese enlace tuvo a los gemelos Kokoa y Kukai. Tal vez lo que Ángela sentía era el principio del celo, ella sollozo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que la hizo arquearse de espalda adolorida. Nada había tranquilizado a Miku, nada salvo las caricias de Masaru. Ella le confió que cuando había sido desflorada por el, para luego haber sido tomada como mujer había calmado la sensación de ardor, además de que se alimento de el mientras ocurría el apareamiento. Se retorció antes de que se mordiera la lengua para no gemir de dolor y necesidad. Maldita sea, Ángela tenia dos grandes problemas. El primero era que estaba en plena época de necesidad y la otra era que deseaba a goenji para su satisfacción.

* * *

La clase estaba ocurriendo con normalidad salvo que goenji no se sentía bien, tenia la piel ardiendo hasta casi quemarle con fuerza. La cabeza le dolía algo pero aun sentía ese instinto de posesión sobre su novia. Maldita sea, pensó sintiendo otra vez el fuerte dolor de cabeza junto a un ardor mucho mas fuerte. Nada estaba bien, su preocupación por su novia también rondaba su cabeza, pero algo estaba dentro de ella además. Un instinto animal que le exigía marcar a su novia. Ella le pertenecía pero había algo que se removía en su interior, gruño bajo antes de seguir tomando apuntes de lo que decía el sensei cuando sintió una llamada. La enfermería, dijo su mente. Se levanto con rapidez siendo observado por el sensei.

_- La enfermería…– _ pensó goenji con un extraño sentimiento de querer ir a dicho lugar- sensei puedo ir a la enfermería, me siento un poco mal

- Ahora que lo dice señor goenji lo veo un poco rojo, vaya a la enfermería – dijo el sensei dándole un pase

¿Rojo? Se pregunto el chico en su mente ¿De que estaba rojo? Tal vez de los malditos celos que sentía porque muchos hombres rodeaban a su novia a la hora de entrada. Celos, estúpido por que en ves de esos celos debió sentir preocupación por lo que le podía pasar a Ángela, no la había visto nada bien en todo momento pero el no pudo decir nada solo gruñir a los hombres diciendo que ella le pertenecía por derecho. Llego a la enfermería notando que había estado corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Frunció el ceño antes de que negara con cabeza. En cuanto entro vio el pupitre vacio de la enfermera, al parecer todos habían olvidado que la mujer estaba de vacaciones. Escucho un quejido de dolor proveniente de una cama con cortinas en el lugar, se acerco y las abrió un poco para ver quien estaba adentro. Ahí pudo ver a su pelinegra de ojos como la plata liquida, la que lo seducía con solo mirarlo. Bajo su mirada encontrándose con la blusa de la joven un copo abierta con su piel algo roja por el calor. El sin darse cuenta entro al cubículo cerrando las cortinas.

- Ángela ¿estas bien? – pregunto el con preocupación acercando su mano al antebrazo de la chica el cual descansaba encima de de su cabeza en esos instantes

El fue jalado por la chica quedando echado sobre ella, la cual solo se quejaba por el horrendo calor que la consumía. Goenji se intento levantar cuando un olor extraño llego a sus fosas nasales impidiéndole algún movimiento. Se posiciono mejor sobre la chica mientras ella soltó un gemido en cuanto toco su febril piel. No quería hacerle daño, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde por que estaba apoyando una de su manos sobre el seno de la ojigris quien soltó otro gemido removiéndose buscando mas el tacto y suplicando mas el toque de el pelicrema. El se acerco con rapidez al rostro de la chica para empezar a besarla apasionadamente en los labios mientras masajeaba el seño de Ángela, la cual solo quería mas de aquella nueva sensación. La pelinegra correspondía al ardiente beso con desesperación y toda la pasión que tenia guardada, parecía que el chico fuera la única cura para ese insoportable calor y dolo debajo del vientre que tenia. No lo soporto mas, tiro al chico a un lado subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el para cambiar la posición. Goenji si sabía algo muy bien de su vampiresa, ella amaba tomar el control de las cosas. En especial en las batallas que ella libro en la orden, por algo era la líder, el chico soltó un leve gruñido. Ella podía tener el control de esta batalla por ahora y la dejaría ganar, pero solo por este momento en unos instantes mas el contraatacaría.

- Solo esta vez – susurro el a lo que ella le ignoro con una sonrisa sensual

Ahora con la pelinegra arriba de el, la chica llevaba el control. Las caricias junto a los roces de piel y lenguas se hacían más fogosas a cada instante. Los dos ya estaban gimiendo como animales mientras se seguían besando. Por dos buenas razones, la primera era porque goenji tenía su rodilla entre las piernas de Ángela, y eso la excitaba más y más. La segunda razón era porque la pelinegra tenía la rodilla entre las piernas del chico, tomando en cuenta que tan sensible eran los hombres en esas partes. El chico sintió la necesidad de corromper la sagrada piel que la chica ocultaba con tanto recelo debajo de su ropa. Ella también poseía esa necesidad de descubrir la piel del ojicastaño. El cambio las posiciones quedando sobre ella, dándole mejor acceso para abrir la ropa de chica. Bajo dejando un rastro de besos húmedos por el cuello de ella, quien solo gemía pidiendo mas de esas caricias. Abrió botón por botón las blusa de la chica si vergüenza alguna, para luego recorrer con fogosos besos la clavícula de la ojigris. Acaricio con ternura la espalda de la joven antes de que dirigiera sus manos al broche del sujetador de Ángela. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta lo fácil que le fue abrirlo a la primera ya que se esperaba tener una pelea con el antes de que continuara, dejo eso de lado antes de que comenzara a besar el bien formado seno izquierdo de Ángela quien solo gimió de gusto. Masajeo el otro para luego hacer una leve presión a lo que ella contesto arqueando su espalda por el placer. El sonrió de lado antes de hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho cuando ella gimoteo harta de aquel sufrimiento cambiando de posición otra vez.

- Tramposo – susurro ella contra la oreja de el antes de que le mordisqueara el lóbulo sacándole un gemido al pelicrema

La chica otra vez al mando empezó a torturar al pelicrema, le dio sensuales besos y lamidas en el cuelo, cuando sintió como sus colmillos aparecían. Dio raspones leves en la venda de el haciéndole gemir ansioso por ser mordido. ¨_Dulce venganza_¨ pensó ella, antes de que bajara abriendo la camisa del chico quien solo estaba sonrojado yaciendo debajo de ella. Siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar a los pezones del delantero de fuego, donde le dio juguetonas lamidas sorprendiendo al chico y excitándolo mas. Llego al vientre del ojicastaño, y al apoyarse para seguir con su trabajo uso su mano derecha entre las piernas de goenji sorprendiéndolo y excitándolo demasiado. A la pelinegra le gusto esa expresión del rostro de el así que volvió a hacer presión en aquel lugar. Goenji se levanto agitado cogiendo a Ángela de los antebrazos y jalándola hacia arriba.

- Ten cuidado con las cosas a las que juegas Ángela – le dijo con seducción en la voz el delantero en su oído a ella mientras la abrazaba

- Mientras mas rápido juegue con fuego…mas rápido aprenderé a no quemarme – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona antes de que lo atrapara a el en otro ardiente beso

Goenji volvió a cambiar de posición dejándola otra vez a su merced, le levanto la pierna izquierda a la chica no sin antes darle un apretón en las nalgas a lo que ella se arqueo pidiendo mas. Quieto con lentitud las medias a la chica para luego empezar a repartir besos desde su muslo hasta su pantorrilla y hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna. El calor volvía a surgir en el cuerpo de ella, ahora entendía que solo el paraba aquel dolor que sentía en el útero. Necesitaba con desesperación que el la hiciera suya, solo de esa manera todo acabaría. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo calmaba con el placer que su delantero de fuego le brindaba, y solo el podía hacer ese trabajo. Gimoteo en cuando sintió como goenji le mordisqueo su muslo en venganza de lo que ella le había hecho.

- Goenji – lo llamo Ángela pero este seguía ocupado en su tarea de besar las piernas de la chica – deja de ¡ah! Toturar-torturarme – logro decir la chica no sin antes soltar un gemido alto

- Bien – respondió el para luego volver a atacar los labios de la ojigris mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cadera de ella

Goenji sabia que estaba mal hacerle esto a su novia cuando ardía en fiebre, pero ya no podía detenerse, no cuando con cada beso y con cada caricia ella disfrutaba. No solo ella, pensó mientras sentía un dolor en sus partes bajas. Tenia que estar en el interior de ella pronto, pensó algo frustrado. Solo que recordó un maldito problema, Ángela nunca había tenido otro novio mas que el y ambos nunca se habían tocado de mas salvo por los besos y caricias que se daban cuando ella le mordía para beber de el. Olvido que su novia era virgen,, maldijo buscando una manera de hacer indolora su primera vez, pero no existía manera. De cualquier forma le dolería, y el no podría soportar lastimarla en su momento de pasión. El siguió besándola con cuidado cuando Ángela aprovecho para quitarle el cinturón de sus pantalones. El se separo a regañadientes mientras ella gimoteaba frustrada por ese cambio de actitud.

- Ángela – le llamo goenji mientras se sentaba con cuidado aun lado – no puedo seguir con algo de lo que mas tarde no podremos parar

- ¿parar? – dijo confundida ella – pero yo no quiero parar goenji, no hubiera deseado parar a lo que llegaríamos si seguimos – dijo con una mueca de trsiteza ocasionando que el corazón de pelicrema se apretara – la verdad no me hubiera importado entregarte mi cuerpo o aun mas mi alma, ya tienes mi corazón goenji

- Ángela – dijo el acariciándole el cabello a lo que ella sonrió

- ¿Sabes porque? Porque yo te pertenezco goenji – dijo ella cogiéndole de las mejillas – siempre seré tuya aunque me gustaría habértelo dicho de una manera diferente

Luego de lo último ella lo jalo de los hombros obligándolo a besarla con la misma pasión de antes. Goenji volvió a oler aquel extraño olor dulzón de hace unos momentos, y por razones desconocidas empezó a besar con desesperación a Ángela, acariciando en el proceso cada parte del delicado cuerpo femenino que encontraba a su paso. Hizo una pequeña parada subiendo la falda de la pelinegra cuando la duda lo atrapo de sorpresa. Mejor aun no o tal vez la asustaría, pensó antes de retirar su mano bajándola por sus muslos. Ángela se percato de aquel hecho, así que cogió las manos del chico y las volvió a colocar donde antes habían estado. El se sorprendió antes de que le acariciara la piel de debajo de la falda, y viera la prenda que el deseaba quitar, sonrió al entender el mensaje. Con lentitud desabrocho la falda y se la retiro dejando ver las bragas de la vampiresa. Siguió acariciando las piernas de las joven antes de que tomara con delicadeza la última prenda de ella quitándosela. Ella hizo lo mismo con los pantalones del delantero. Al terminar su trabajo Ángela le miro con diversión a goenji quien le devolvió la mirada, ella rio bajito.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto el besándole el cuallo mientras le acariciaba la cintura con delicadeza y seducción

- Creo que esta muy feliz con mis atenciones – dijo ella mirando el rostro de goenji quien soltó un gruñido

- Calla – dijo el acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de ella para luego susurrarle al oído – o te castigare peor de lo que he estado haciendo – dijo en un tono burlón

- Solo por esta vez – respondió ella abrazándolo – te dejare castigarme como quieras

El delantero gimió cuando ella le paso la lengua por su lóbulo, ella se removió impaciente a lo que el le lamio el cuello con tiempo excitándose mas con las palabras dichas por ella. No pudo contenerse mas con la seducción de la vampiresa, así que la cogió de la cintura mientras ella abría sus piernas. La embistió de una a lo que ella se paralizo al haber sido llenada tan rápido cuando noto como algo se había roto en su interior. Sabía que iba a doler pero no pensó que tanto, se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar el doloroso grito que tenia atascado en la garganta ante la ruptura de su pureza. Unas traviesas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras el pelicrema reacciono ante lo que había echo. Miro como su novia hacia una mueca de dolor, había sabido que le dolería pero debió haber sido mas gentil, tal vez los chicos tenían razón en cuanto a su violencia. Había sido tan brusco que ni noto el dolor que le había causado a su vampiresa.

- Ángela – llamo el apartando las lagrimas del rostro de ella – ¿Estas bien? Tal vez fui muy brusco – dijo el intentando separarse de ella pero la pelinegra solo le abrazo impidiéndole moverse

- Estoy bien – dijo abrazándole con mas fuerza – si paras ahora no te lo perdonare nunca Shuuya – dijo ella sonrojada a lo que el le miro el rostro

El sonrió ante lo que ella había dicho, la gran líder de la orden estaba diciéndole que no quería separarse de el en este momento. Ángela Daidouji podía engañar a muchos sobre sus sentimientos pero no a el. Ella le estaba entregando su cuerpo a el, a un humano que nunca seria un vampiro. Cuando hace años ella dijo que los humanos solo traían problemas y que nunca se emparejaría con uno. Pues goenji sabia que el era su humano, le pertenecía a ella para siempre, por el hecho de que era su compañero de sangre. Del único del que se alimentaria, pensó aun enojado porque Hayato, Hiroshi o Ryu la hayan nutrido hace años. Ella empezó a mover sus cadera en un lento vaivén, el entendió antes de que le besara con necesidad, se retiro de su cuerpo antes de que entrara de golpe en ella, ella soltó un grito de placer aferrándose a la espalda de el con sus uñas. El pelicrema solo se sintió feliz de ser el único que le hacia tener esas reacciones, y con su orgullo en alto comenzó a embestirla con fuerza sacándole gemido, gritos y chillidos de puro placer.

- Shuuya – lloriqueo Ángela mientras el la embestía otra vez con fuerza – ah – solo atino a decir por el ardiente placer que le elimino la conciencia

Agitados, sudados y con la excitación al máximo por la fricción de sus sexos, sabían que ya pronto todo terminaría. Con una Ángela a punto de desmayarse por el intenso placer que sufría y con un goenji casi al limite. El chico sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba anunciando el final de ambos, tomo la mano de la chica y la apretó antes de que la besara con pasión y ternura juntas, Ángela se tenso al sentir lo que venia. Ella se apretó alrededor de el antes de que soltara un grito en la boca del pelicrema y sintiera una explosión en su abdomen. No lo resistió mas, desnudo sus colmillos y los clavos en el cuello del pelicrema haciéndolo gemir fuertemente. Se alimento de el mientras el chico seguía con sus fuertes estocadas. Goenji dio una ultima estocada tocando el punto débil de Ángela quien solo se gimió junto a el. Se dejo caer agotado en cuanto termino dentro de ella, se retiro con lentitud con temor de herirla más. Goenji recostó a su lado sin fuerza para nada mas a lo que la ojigris solo le abrazo con las pocas fuerza que le quedaran. La ojigris se acerco al oído del pelicrema y susurro un gracias, el delantero solo le abrazo con mas fuerza, el también debía darle las gracias por el maravilloso momento que paso junto a su chica. Fue la mejor visita a la enfermería… ¿enfermería?...oh no…mierda, lo habían echo la escuela. Aun casi sin energía se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse. La pelinegra se removió antes de que se levantara y lo tomare de la mano jalándolo un poco, el le miro.

- Goenji no me dejes por favor – dijo la chica casi sollozando asustada a lo que el negó con la cabeza

- Ángela – dijo el riendo un poco – no me iba a ir solo me estaba vistiendo porque si no te haz dado cuenta estamos en la enfermería del instituto – dijo con una gota en la cabeza

- Bien – dijo ella empezando a vestirse perezosamente encima de la cama mientras el chico seguía cada movimiento que ella hacia

- Joder Ángela, ya lo hicimos hoy, ya deja de seducirme – dijo el sonrojado a lo que ella le miro con una sonrisa seductora que le encendió otra vez

- No me molestaría hacerlo de nuevo – susurro ella sensualmente mientras jalaba de el abrazándolo por la espalda para luego lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja

- Ángela, hoy ya no – dijo el delantero sonrojado por la acción de la chica – si quieres en tu casa, o en otro lugar o cuando mi papa se vaya de viaje con mi hermanita

- Pero que mente pervertida tienes goenji – dijo con burla ella se nota que todavía quieres mas – dijo mientras le acariciaba el cuello a lo que el gimió – pero tienes razón fue muy irresponsable de nuestra parte hacerlo en un lugar publico – dijo bajándose de la cama con lentitud y algo mareada mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba – que te quede claro que a partir de ahora eres solo mío y no te compartiré, solo con Yuka pero con nadie mas, solo yo y ella podemos tocarte

Ella le beso con intensidad mientras el correspondía pegándola mas a su cuerpo, jugo un rato con la lengua de ella sintiendo ese instinto de posesividad otra vez. Ella era de el, desde ahora y para siempre, no podía volverse un vampiro, pero era un compañero de raza y podía seguir con ella por la eternidad mientras Ángela lo nutriera con su sangre. No aun, pero nunca dejaría a su ángel ahora. Mucho menos cuando se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, se separo con dificultad mientras un hilo de saliva unía aun sus bocas. Le acaricio el cuello con sus labios a lo que ella gimió de gusto. Aun no, recién acababa de ser la primera vez de ella, al menos debería descansar. Tal vez mas tarde podían estar en el cuarto de ella, pero teniendo cuidado de Gabriel y Tomoe que si le veían con su líder, le castraban por la eternidad, pensó de mal humor. Antes de que recordara lo que quería que ella le prometiera.

- Solo si prometes que solo beberas de mi sangre – dijo el antes de que mordisqueara el labio inferior de ella, la cargo de la cintura colocándola en la cama – ahora descansa, debes de sentirte agotada

Ella se acostó en la cama con una sonrisa antes de que cerrara los ojos. El sonrió acariciándole la mejilla, se enderezo listo para irse cuando Ángela de un jalón lo atrajo hacia ella, el chico suspiro derrotado. Se acomodo a su lado para luego abrazarla, cerró los ojos y cayo dormido encontrándose en sus sueños con su Ángela. Eso era lo bueno de ser compañeros de sangre. Al estar unidos ya, el podía entrar a los sueños de ella mientras ella entraba a los de el. Sonrió antes de que se encontraran en el mundo onírico.

* * *

Las vampiresas y sus compañeros corrían apurados, siendo seguidas por Haruki, Hiroshi y miguel. En cuanto estuvieron frente a la enfermería, Gaby abrió la puerta ansiosa al recordar que Ángela había estado todo el día en la enfermería, se había perdido todas las clases, y ya había terminado la escuela por hoy. Con suerte mañana era sábado, pensó ella. Abrió la puerta cuando la golpeo el fuerte aroma junto a las demás vampiresas y sus hermanos. Olía a sexo, sangre, feromonas y testosterona. Y solo había un idiota que según fudo había ido a la enfermería. Tomoe le gano entrando con rapidez mientras el resto ingresaba encontrándose con la imagen de una Ángela y goenji dormidos mientras se abrazaban. A cualquiera le parecería dulce y adorable, pero ella sabían que hay había habido sexo puro, y si Ángela estaba mal ese maldito erizo se había aprovechado de ella.

- ¡LO MATO! – gritaron Gaby y Tomoe antes de que jalaran a goenji lanzándolo al suelo

- Gabriel – le llamo Dylan horrorizado y con una gota en la cabeza mientras Tachimukai consideraba interferir pero no quería arriesgarse a morir en manos de su novia

- Goenji – le llamo Shimori enojada mientras las demás vampiresas se enderezaban enojadas

- Si no lo matan ellas lo hago yo – dijo Tsubasa enojada a lo que a los chicos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Gaby, Tomoe – dijo Ángela levantándose cansada y sonrojada ante el ruido que habían hecho todos

- ¡¿Cómo PUDISTE HACERLO ESO A NUESTRA ÁNGELA-SAMA?! – grito enojada Tomoe mientras Gaby ahorcaba a goenji que ya casi estaba azul

- Chicas – suplico Ángela sonrojándose mas – estoy en mi periodo de necesidad

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras las vampiresas le miraron con los ojos como platos antes de que retrocedieran un paso sorprendidas. Miguel, Haruki y Hiroshi tenían los ojos bien grandes aun sin creérselo. Tomoe y Gaby tenían caras de: ¿Qué diablos? Esto era bastante grave, ya que en esta época la vampiresa seria fértil por un día entero. En el cual había un 90% de concepción de un niño o un 10% de que eso no ocurriera. En ese instante Ángela gimió de dolor mientras se cogía del vientre dejándose caer de rodillas. Al instante Hiroshi fue a ayudarla a enderezarse. Si Ángela concebía ese día, la corona del reino tendría un heredero, aunque Romeo no estaría muy feliz cuando regresara de su viaje de Italia con los demás hermanos mayores y Hayato. La pelinegra se removió entre los brazos de Hiroshi mientras goenji se levantaba adolorido en su garganta por casi morir en manos de Gabriel.

- ¿periodo de necesidad? – pregunto sakuma sin entender de que hablaban al igual que los demás jóvenes estaban en las mismas

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto curiosa Haruna a lo que miguel suspiro agotado mientras Valen se mordía el labio inferior

- Oh, oh – dijo Rafaela con una mirada divertida a Tomoe y Gaby – no lo pueden matar, el le tiene que cumplir a Ángela, sabes que ahora es el único que la puede tocar

- ¡Wa! Le quito su inocencia nuestra onee-chan – dijeron llorando a mares ambas chicas mientras el resto les veía con gotas en las cabezas y goenji no entendía nada

- ¿Podrían decirme que es el periodo de necesidad? – pregunto curioso goenji a lo que miguel suspiro

- Cuando una vampiresa alcanza su madurez sexual, tiene un periodo fértil – dijo Miguel mientras había un pizarrón detrás de el con dibujitos, los demás chicos solo tenían cuadernos y anotaban lo que el decía – en esta época presenta un fuerte deseo sexual, ella libera feromonas que al ser olida por vampiros machos o humanos varones, ellos responden a la llamada listos para emparejarse

- Por eso estaba esa manada de hombres detrás de Ángela – dijo Hiroto a lo que miguel asintió señalando su pizarra

- Cuando una hembra es virgen, hace que las hormonas de todo hombre se revoloteen pero cuando es tomada por su compañero de sangre esto relaja a todos los hombres – dijo el pelinegro a lo que los demás anotaban – eso significa que nosotros estamos a salvo, no volverá a ocurrir esto hasta dentro de seis años por ser el primer periodo de Ángela, luego será cada diez años

- Wow – dijeron los alumnos aplaudiendo a su sensei miguel quien solo golpe su pecho con su puño a lo que las chicas bufaron mientras Haruki tenia una gota en la cabeza

- Sabes que Ángela sigue en su periodo ¿no? – pregunto el ojiesmeralda con una gota en la cabeza a lo que miguel se hizo de piedra

- Idiota – dijeron las mujeres

- Bueno goenji – dijo en una sonrisa Hiroshi a lo que su primo le miro confundido – espero que estés listo porque Ángela te necesitara por todo este día para que seas su esclavo

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los chicos sorprendidos mientras Ángela gemía adolorida

Al parecer el periodo de necesidad ya había atacado a la primera vampiresa luego de cuatro años, ahora solo quedaba esperar ver si de esta nueva unión nacería el futuro rey de los vampiros o solo no habría un bebe. La otra cosa era que cuando Romeo supiera que su adorada hermanita ya había terminado en la manos de su compañero de sangre…al parecer el no se lo tomaría nada bien. La pregunta seria: ¿Quién de todas nuestras vampiresas seguiría en su próximo periodo?

* * *

**Bueno eso es lo que Dani y yo logramos XD, que puedo decir el lemmon lo hizo ella y yo solo lo escribi en Word, le meti floro y modifique algunas palabras además de poner un poco mas de texto XD…ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Ángela quedara embarazada de esta unión?**

**¿Quieren saber porque el hijo de Ángela seria el rey de los vampiros? (eso para amor de sangre jejeje)**

**¿Goenji sobrevivirá al servirle todo el día Ángela como un esclavo sexual?**

**¿Cómo se tomara Romeo que su hermanita ya no sea inocente y que tal vez quede embarazada?**

**¿Quién será la próxima en tener su necesidad?**

**¿Continuamos con los lemmons o paramos aquí? (perdón es que hay que saber opiniones)**

**Sin mas espero que les haya gustado, sin Dani no habría ehco nada de esto XD. Ahora solo queda hacer los demás capítulos. Byeee. **


	2. Frió y Calor

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo la conty del fic, espero y les guste si esta feo perdónenme por no se buena en esto XD, este capi fue hecho con ayuda de Dani-chan, el lemmon lo inicio ella y yo lo termine XD. Para que no crean que la he explotado jeje, bueno espero les guste y dígannos que tal nos quedo. Si alguien quiere su lemmon…pues tendrán que esperar porque ya han solicitado como trece personas así que espérennos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Frio y Calor**

Tsubasa se levanto de su cama agotada, tenia un maldito dolor de cabeza junto a un infernal calor que le mataba. Miro la cama de Ángela donde esta descansaba como una niña pequeña, estaba enredada entre las sabanas mientras sus mejillas tenían un bonito carmín. Recién ayer domingo había calmado el periodo de necesidad de la pelinegra, Tsubasa suspiro antes de que riera nerviosa al recordar como entre los del equipo de futbol habían arrastrado a goenji, para luego aventarlo al cuarto y encerrarlo junto a Ángela. El pelicrema no había salido de ahí hasta la mañana de ayer, no es que el se hubiera quejado. Mas bien cuando salió tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, además de que estaba tan feliz que ni miro feo a fudo cuando este se burlo de el. Se notaba que con unos cuantos encuentros sexuales con Ángela y el delantero era feliz. Lo único que se llevo de recuerdo fue unos chupetones, delatando que Ángela se había alimentado muy bien de el. La peliverde suspiro sentándose en su cama lista para vestirse cuando olio un aroma en el aire que le sorprendió, era dulce y delicado…las esencias de goenji y Ángela junto a algo mas. Entonces noto lo que era.

- ¡MI DIOS! – grito sorprendida Tsubasa a lo que toda la orden llego corriendo en ese instante

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – grito preocupada Naomi a lo que Hoshiri veía a Ángela dormir

- Huelan el aire – dijo Tsubasa algo adolorida cuando todos lo hicieron mientras Ángela se levantaba perezosamente

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto la pelinegra frotándose los ojos como una niña pequeña cuando todos se arrodillaron sorprendiéndola

- Ángela – le llamo Yue con una sonrisa – estas embarazada

La ojigris se sorprendió antes de sentarse en la cama bien. Tsubasa vio como su mejor amiga analizaba lo que mama Yue acababa de decir, la chica se levanto antes de que se cogiera el vientre con miedo y sorpresa. El aroma era inconfundible, una nueva vida estaba en el vientre de Ángela, el futuro rey de todos estaban creciendo ahí. Varias lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la líder del clan haciendo reír a muchos, la dura Ángela lloraba al enterarse que seria mama pronto. Tsubasa no aguanto más y abrazo a su amiga quien sollozo entre sus brazos. La siguiente en abrazarla fue Gaby junto a Tomoe y luego Yue con Alejandra. Todas reían felices mientras la nueva madre lloraba. Haruki le cargo girándola haciéndola reír de emoción a lo que todos le miraron horrorizados.

- ¡Bájala idiota! ¡la puedes lastimar! – grito horrorizada Naomi a lo que Axel arrebato a la pelinegra de los brazos de Haruki

- Esta embarazada, hay riegos de que pase algo – le recrimino Axel a lo que el castaño se cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero lo que hizo reír a todos

- Estaré bien Axel – dijo Ángela antes de que bostezara agotada

- Mujer estas llevando un bebe debes de cuidarte – dijo horrorizado Miguel a lo que la líder bufo

- Como ustedes digan ¿no tenemos instituto hoy? – pregunto con burla Ángela a lo que todos se paralizaron antes de que salieran a la velocidad de la luz hacia sus cuartos – tontos

- Eres muy mala Ángela – dijo con burla Tsubasa cuando se tomo de la cabeza otra vez por el mareo a lo que su amiga le miro preocupada

- No te ves nada bien – dijo Ángela a lo que la peliverde suspiro antes de que sonriera forzadamente

- Estoy bien, ¿nos alistamos? – pregunto la chica a lo que la pelinegra asintió desconfiada

- Claro Tsubasa-chan – dijo Ángela yéndose al baño mientras dejaba a una cansada peliverde en el cuarto

Muy bien disimulo Tsubasa su dolor de cabeza, o eso creía ella al menos. Le era difícil concentrarse en las clases, el mareo le fregaba a cada instante impidiéndole escuchar o ver bien. Sabia que kazemaru le miraba preocupado ya que a cada momento le daba una mirada de nervios. Ella sabia que nada estaba bien, nunca se había enfermado al ser una sangre pura, ni siquiera sabia si los vampiros se podían enfermar pero algo en su sistema no estaba bien. Se levanto cuando el primer bloque termino. Su novio la cogió de la mano para luego abrazarla mientras le tocaba la frente con ternura a lo que el frunció el ceño.

- Estas hirviendo Madokawa – dijo el ex velocista preocupado a lo que ella suspiro cansada

- Estoy bien kazemaru – dijo ella zafándose de los brazos del chico por el calor que hacia – iré a los vestidores, creo que olvide algo el viernes

- Voy contigo – se ofreció el chico a lo que ella negó con la cabeza

- Volveré en un momento – dijo la peliazul dándose vuelta mientras salía del salón

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Atsuya llegando junto a fubuki y goenji a lo que el peliazul suspiro

- No lo se, pero no la veo nada bien – dijo el ojiavellana agotado y preocupado ya que de repente sintió un extraño calor en su cuerpo

- Cambiemos de tema – sugirió fubuki con una sonrisa a lo que Atsuya miro con picardía a goenji

- ¿Cómo te fue en su fin de semana como esclavo sexual? – pregunto el pelirosa a lo que shiro se golpeo el rostro con su palma ante la tontería de Atsuya

- Genial – dijo con una sonrisa goenji haciendo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa a los tres ya que se esperaban que el delantero les lanzara algún balonazo por ser chismosos además de ser parte de los que lo encerraron en el cuarto con Ángela – cuando les toque estarán igual que yo de alegres

- Ya perdió la cabeza – susurro Atsuya a lo que fubuki y kazemaru asintieron con gotas en las cabezas

- Pues espérate a la noticia que te tiene tu querida Ángela – dijo Haruki pasando a su lado con una sonrisa burlona dejando sin entender a los cuatro chicos

- ¿sorpresa? – pregunto goenji frunciendo el ceño para luego ir a buscar a Ángela

Kazemaru miro divertido a goenji antes de que se apoyara en la pared cansado y con un intenso calor en el cuerpo. Tenía algo raro en su interior como un…. ¿instinto? Si esa seria la palabra correcta, su instinto le decía que tenía que ir por Tsubasa pero no la quería molestar, después de todo ella también tenía su genio. Se enderezo listo para entrar al salón cuando escucho como unos chicos hablaban de Tsubasa, de lo hermosa que era y con esa sensual figura que la haría muy preciada en la cama. El ojiavellana apretó los puños mientras soltaba un bajo gruñido. Estaba enojado y celoso ante lo que los hombres decían sobre su Tsubasa, porque ella era solamente suya y jamás la compartiría. Se maldijo en su mente diciéndose que debía preocuparse por ella, no sentir los malditos celos ahora. Se dejo caer en su pupitre echando la cabeza en su mesa. Seria mejor descansar un rato antes de preguntarle a Madokawa lo que le pasaba.

* * *

Tsubasa entro a los vestidores notando como estaba totalmente vacio, suspiro antes de que se recostara en la pared. Se sentía fatal, el calor aumentaba cada vez más y el dolor de cabeza era casi imposible de soportar. Se enderezo dejándose caer en el suelo, si seguía así no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo mas. ¿Qué le ocurría? Todo había estado bien, ayer se sintió con un poco de dolor de cabeza igual que el sábado, pero hoy el dolor había venido para quedarse, pensó enojada la chica mientras se levantaba con cuidado. Entonces recordó algo que la dejo paralizada unos instantes, ¿podría ser lo que ella estaba pensando? Tenía los mismos síntomas que Ángela cuando entro en su periodo de necesidad. Trago saliva en seco, si era eso ese día seria más fértil que cualquier otro en su vida.

- Diablos – murmuro Tsubasa levantándose cuando el vientre le dolió – no, no puede ser eso

La chica gimió adolorida antes de que se dejara caer en el suelo mientras el timbre que anunciaba el segundo bloque sonó. Ella ya no podía aguantar más tiempo en clases, y menos con el calor infernal que sentía en su cuerpo. Tenia que hacer algo pronto o sino moriría de dolor y calentura, jadeo por el calor antes de que se le ocurriera una idea. Jalo una de las toallas del vestidor. Comenzó a desnudarse mientras su piel se sentía más sensible de lo que creía que podía estar. Salía un gemido cada vez que rosaba por accidente sus pechos o cuando noto como sus pezones estaban erectos de necesidad. Se maldijo antes de enredarse en una toalla y entrar a una de las duchas. La abrió dejando que la fría agua se deslizara por su febril piel.

- Esto es agotador – murmuro dejándose caer al suelo mientras sujetaba su toalla y el agua le bañaba en frialdad – maldita necesidad

* * *

Kazemaru no presto atención a nada de lo que decía el sensei, después de todo su mente estaba en Tsubasa. Su novia estaba muy mal y eso le preocupaba demasiado, junto a los malditos celos que tenia al ver como los hombres le miraban. No debería sentir celos, después de todo ella le quería a el, solo a el. Por algo habían sido novios por cuatro años, sonrió ante lo ultimo cuando el calor volvió a su cuerpo haciéndole ahogarse. Era horrible, parecía como si ya casi no existía aire, y para rematar el dolor de cabeza lo mataba. Observo como el sensei observaba el sitio de Madokawa preocupado, kazemaru no lo culpaba ya que su novia no llegaba y estaba retrasada treinta minutos.

- La señorita Madokawa se esta tardando mucho – dijo el sensei mirando el reloj de la pared – señor kazemaru vaya a buscarla por favor

- Hai – dijo el peliazul levantándose mientras salía del salón dispuesto a buscarla – _vestidores _– pensó el chico antes de que se detuviera y negara con la cabeza

El ojiavellana recorrió los pasillos buscando a su novia, pero no la encontraba en ningún lugar haciéndolo sentirse frustrado. Se dirigió al baño de mujeres y con su orgullo en alto entro ahí, trago saliva mientras la llamaba pero nadie contesto. Joder, espero que nuca nadie sepa que me metí aquí, dijo en su mente el chico antes que saliera del baño huyendo. Se dirigió al patio y tampoco la encontró allí así que comenzó a sentirse desesperado. Cuando recordó lo último que le había dicho ella, había mencionado los vestidores por que algo se le había olvidado. No se lo pensó mucho antes de que saliera corriendo hacia ese lugar, en cuanto llego se metió en los vestidores femeninos. Sintió el ruido del agua al caer dándose cuenta de que su novia estaba en las duchas. Entro en esa sección encontrándola sola ahí, con una toalla envolviéndole lo suficiente y debajo del chorro de agua. Miro por un momento el silencio mientras veía el agua recorrer su delicioso cuerpo. Envidio al agua en cuanto esta recorría el cuerpo de la peliverde. Ya sin darse cuenta se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Sintió la extraña necesidad de besarla en ese momento y lo hizo sorprendiéndola.

- Kazemaru – susurro ella a lo que el la callo volviéndola a besar

La beso con lujuria y pasión. Madokawa no se hizo de rogar y correspondió al sediento beso que se hacia aun mas lujurioso a cada instante. Lo jalo hacia las duchas mientras el agua les mojaba aunque ninguno de los dos les tomaba importancia porque estaban muy ocupados besándose. El entendió el mensaje, y se acomodo mejor sobre la chica, paso su mano por la espalda de Madokawa acariciándola y extrañamente sintió la necesidad de arrancarle la toalla para ver su piel expuesta. Sintió un extraño olor entrar a su nariz, dulzón y agradable además de ser provocativo. Se apego mas a la peliverde quien gimió contra la boca de el por el delicioso rose de sus cuerpos. Madokawa comenzó a abrir la camisa del chico con lentitud haciéndole frustrase por la lentitud de ella.

- Eres malvada Tsubasa-chan – le dijo el entre besos a lo que ella rio bajito

Ella siguió abriendo la camisa del peliazul mientras levantaba su rodilla para rozar las partes íntimas del ojiavellana. El chico gimió y como venganza le hizo lo mismo a Madokawa, levantando su toalla. Ella soltó un jadeo antes de que se volviera un gemido, kazemaru se sonrojo al recordar que debajo de esa toalla ella estaba desnuda. Trago saliva mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, lamio un poco su dulce piel a lo que ella tembló aferrándose a sus hombros mientras el continuaba besando sus cuello con necesidad. Ella estaba a su merced y deliciosamente desnuda, pensó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello dejándole una marca en su cálida piel. Ella se removió entre sus brazos buscando lo que necesitaba, le necesitaba a el ya pero a la vez quería vengarse por su sufrimiento.

- Kaze-chan…no te pases – dijo ella en un gemido

El no puedo evitar la sensualidad de la morena, y la siguió besando en el cuello hasta descender a sus hombros, la deseaba demasiado. Dejo un camino de húmedos besos a lo largo del cuello y los hombros de Tsubasa, ella gimió ante lo vengativo que podía ser kazemaru. Ella le siguió el juego, era una guerrera y jamás iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente. Ella cambio las posiciones quedando sobre el ojiavellana quien solo le miro expectante. La ojigris miro el rostro de kazemaru y sintió de inmediato sus mejillas arder con fuerza, porque según ella la vista de aquel chico era perfecta. Kazemaru estaba debajo de ella sonrojado y totalmente empapado por el agua que caía. Ella pudo disfrutar de la vista del sexy ex velocista. El rio al verla mas sonrojada de lo que ya había estado.

- ¿disfrutas de la vista? – pregunto el burlón a lo que ella se sonrojo mas

- Cállate – dijo ella cabreada cuando volvió a sentir el sofocante calor otra vez, mientras el chico sin perder el tiempo le retiro la toalla

- Muy lenta – dijo el a lo que ella gruño

- Maldito tramposo – dijo ella para luego abrir la camisa de kazemaru de un solo tirón – me vengare – susurro para comenzar a besar con desesperación el pecho del peliceleste

Kazemaru comenzó a gemir por los besos y traviesas lamidas que Madokawa le daba. Como venganza la chica coloco su mano en la entre pierna del peliazul quien solo logro gemir en respuesta para luego gruñir. Madokawa siguió haciendo presión en aquella zona, mientras besaba el abdomen del chico, al parecer ella disfrutaba de los gemidos que el peliazul soltaba cada vez que ella le excitaba. Kazemaru intento resistir los besos y las caricias de la joven, pero no pudo mas y cambio las posiciones de ambos, quedando el arriba y ella abajo contra el frio piso de la ducha. Ella soltó un gemido y no por el frio sino porque kazemaru masajeaba sus senos mientras le besaba la garganta. El siguió masajeándole los senos, ella gemía excitándolo aun mas si ya era posible. Cambio de técnica y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear los pezones de los grandes senos de Tsubasa.

- Ah – gemía la chica – kaze eres…¡ah! Muy malo, malo – dijo entre gemidos la peliverde mientras acariciaba los cabellos del chico

Kazemaru bajo hasta el vientre de la chica donde repartió besos en toda la ardiente piel, llego un poco mas abajo y siguió besando las piernas de Madokawa haciéndola retorcerse del placer. Termino su trabajo con las piernas de ella y subió de nuevo para seguir besándola. El beso comenzó delicado, pero cuando el chico sintió aquel olorcillo que le excitaba pidió permiso para entrar, el cual le fue concedido. Los roces de sus lenguas calentaban mas al otro, volviéndose fogosos más y mas. Kazemaru recorrió el cuerpo de la chica con sus manos cuando noto algo en la nalga derecha de la morena.

- ¿Qué tienes aquí? – pregunto acariciando aquella zona a lo que ella gimió

- Es un lunar – dijo en un jadeo ella – es solo…un lunar ¡ah! – dijo para luego seguir besando al chico con mucha necesidad

Kazemaru ayudo a la chica, se quito la correa el solo, luego ella le bajo los mojados pantalones junto a los bóxers. Los tiro a algún lado de la ducha, ni le tomaron importancia ya que ellos estaban besándose con lujuria mientras se separaban dejando un hilito de saliva. Sus sexos se rozaron haciéndolos gemir de anticipación ante lo que iba a venir. El beso su garganta mientras ella se retorcía gimiendo y suplicando más de sus caricias. El pensó ante lo que iba a venir, debía haber alguna forma de hacer que ella no sintiera dolor ante su primera vez, la conciencia de lo que hacia se le fue cuando ella se restregó contra el pidiendo mas. El ex velocista gruño antes de que la cogiera de su cintura colocándola con fijeza al suelo, ella abrió sus piernas, el aprovecho esto para embestir con delicadez sintiendo como algo era roto con su embestida. Ella se sorprendió antes de que gimiera adolorida al haber sido desflorada por su novio. Se sorprendió al sentir lo grande que era el, ella gimió su nombre mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, kazemaru aguanto las ganas esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a el. Ella empezó a moverse y el le siguió el ritmo, para luego ir mas rápido. El sudor se combinaba con el agua y la excitación de ambos dejando atrás la cordura.

- Kazemaru – sollozo Tsubasa mientras las embestidas se hacían mas duras

Ella gimoteo en cuanto el embistió mas duro si ya era posible, la fría agua les bañaba mientras los gritos y gemidos eran callados por los salvajes besos que se daban. Ella arqueo su espalda en cuando se sintió desfallecer, no lo aguanto mas así que dejo salir sus colmillos para luego clavárselos en la vena del cuello del chico comenzando a alimentarse de el. El gimió de gusto dándole mas acceso mientras las embestidas disminuían pero aun seguían siendo fuertes. Cuando su cuerpo se tenso, el soltó un grito cuando termino dentro de ella, mientras Tsubasa solo se dejaba caer agotada por su primer orgasmo en su vida. El le miro con fijeza mientras ella sentía que el calor regresaba con fuerza en todo su cuerpo.

- Kazemaru – sollozo ella removiéndose a lo que el con delicadeza se retiro del interior de la peliverde – no, aun no te vayas, quiero mas

- Pero Tsubasa – dijo el chico sonrojándose – estamos en las duchas del instituto

- No me importa, quiero mas – dijo ella con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria sorprendiéndolo

La chica se levanto mientras el se paraba, ella le abrazo comenzando a depositar juguetones besos en su barbilla para luego bajar hasta su cuello donde sus colmillos le rasparon levemente provocando un escalofrió en el peliazul. Ella solo sonrió burlona, era una justa venganza, empezó a deslizar su lengua por el cuerpo de el dejando algunos besos húmedos y mordiscos que le marcaban como suyo. Subió hasta los pezones del ex velocista quien soltó un gemido de satisfacción haciéndola llenarse de diversión, escucharlo gemir era música para sus oídos. Descendió más hasta que rozo con sus manos las partes intimas del ojiavellana quien solo jadeo sorprendido, ella se levanto con una sonrisa sexy sonrojándolo. Se dio la vuelta y apoyo sus palmas en la pared de la ducha, levanto el trasero invitándole. El trago saliva mientras su deseo le quemaba, con el deseo al máximo cubrió el cuerpo de la peliverde con el suyo antes de que le besara el cuello con delicadeza dejándole mordiscos cuando se enterró en ella. Ella gimió gustosa, el solo se retiro antes de que volviera a entrar con fuerza haciéndola chillar de placer en el proceso. El calor aun estaba presente junto a la frialdad del agua, Madokawa sollozo mientras el comenzaba la dura danza de los dos.

- Ichirouta – susurro Madokawa antes de que fuera callado por su propio gemido de gusto – no pares por favor

- Tsubasa – gruño el contra su cabello mientras la tomaba con mas fuerza de las caderas empezando un ritmo mas salvaje

Ella grito en cuanto le sintió el cambio del ritmo, su excitación iba al máximo y con la lujuria de beber la sangre de el la estaba enloqueciendo. Sintió como su interior se apretaba mas a el, chillo en cuanto ya no resistió por mas tiempo. Grito el nombre de kazemaru, antes de que un fuerte orgasmo la condujera a al borde, el solo se paralizo cuando llego su final también. Abrazo a la ojigris mientras se dejaba llevar y termino llenándola con su simiente. Ella fue sostenida por el mientras aun seguían unidos, el solo le beso el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le acariciaba con dulzura su cintura. Ella gimió cuando el se retiro de su interior con la mayor delicadeza posible, sin dar tiempo a nada ella cayo de rodillas, el la sujeto evitando el duro golpe que se iba a dar. La cargo con facilidad mientras Tsubasa se acurrucaba a su cálido pecho, cerro la llave del agua y salió junto a su vampiresa de las duchas. La coloco con ternura sobre una banca mientras ella abrió sus ojos con una tierna sonrisa. Le abrazo mas comenzando a lamer el cuello del ojiavellana quien solo gimió de gusto.

- Tsubasa para ya – dijo el mientras acariciaba la suavidad de la espalda de la morena

- Kazemaru estoy en mi necesidad – susurro ella contra el oído de el dejándolo estático – te necesito por favor

- Diablos – murmuro el peliazul tragando saliva – estamos en el instituto Tsubasa, espera un poco mas y cuando salgamos me iré a tu casa

- Promételo – ordeno la chica lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a lo que el gimió

- Lo prometo – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió antes de que gimiera cuando ella mordisqueo su hombro – sigue así y no saldremos nunca de aquí

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona a lo que el se sonrojo bastante – aunque recuerda que estamos desnudos y tus ropas mojadas

El chico se paralizo antes lo último antes de que gimiera horrorizado recordando que cuando había entrado a la ducha no se había desnudado. Ella le miro con un brillo en sus ojos grises a lo que el suspiro antes de coger una toalla blanca de los vestidores poniéndosela alrededor. La chica se levanto y con un contoneo de caderas fue a recoger su ropa. El le fulmino con la mirada pero cambio de expresión en cuanto ella comenzó a vestirse con lentitud y sensualidad. En verdad a Madokawa le gustaba tentarlo de mil maneras, pensó sonrojándose en cuanto ella termino de abrochar su blusa. Al parecer tendría un maldito problema a la hora de salir de ahí. Tsubasa terminada de vestir le miro mientras sacaba su celular marcando un número con rapidez.

- Si, soy yo Axel – dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa – tráeme unos vaqueros tuyos, una camiseta y zapatillas

- Se burlara de mi por la eternidad – dijo horrorizado kazemaru a lo que ella rio divertida mientras Axel silbaba

_- Así que entraste en periodo_ – dijo Axel con burla – _y al parecer kaze-chan termino sin ropa, bueno te la llevo en una hora exacta _

- Gracias Axel – dijo Tsubasa cortando la llamada – bueno tenemos una hora antes de que llegue Axel, ¿podemos divertirnos un rato mas? – su mirada expresaba verdadera lujuria sonrojándolo bastante

- Tsubasa – murmuro el pero ella le callo con una profundo beso

El gimió contra su boca correspondiendo mientras la dejaba caer en el suelo junto a kazemaru encima de ella. Al parecer por ahora el no tendría descanso alguno hasta que el periodo de ella pasara, luego recordó una pequeña adición al problema. Cuando una hembra vampiro tenia su necesidad era muy fértil, eso significaba que Tsubasa podía quedar embarazada de el. Se separo un poco de ella mientras veía como la peliverde tenia un bonito tono carmín en sus mejillas. Si, ella podía quedar embarazada y tener a sus hijos, sonrió ante eso. Le gustaba la idea de tener niños y si eran con Tsubasa mejor aun. Ella iba a decir algo pero fue callada por otro apasionado beso del peliazul.

* * *

Todos estaban caminando después de clases ya que ya habían terminado. Miraban curioso como los sitios de Tsubasa y kazemaru estaban vacios, no habían regresado desde hace horas y ya habían finalizado las clases junto a un preocupado profesor. Los demás asintieron antes de que los fueran a buscar cuando se encontraron a un Axel que cargaba unas bolsas sorprendiéndolos. Los vampiros examinaron la mente de Axel encontrando que había venido porque Tsubasa le pidió traer ropa para kazemaru. Eso lo hizo adrede, pensó Ángela con una gota en la cabeza ya que Axel bajo sus escudos para que leyeran su mente adrede.

- Esta en su necesidad – dijo Axel como si nada a lo que todos abrieron la boca de par en par preguntandose quien era

- ¿otra? – pregunto sorprendido miguel

- ¿Cómo que otra? – dijo una profunda voz que congelo a todos

- No – susurro horrorizada Ángela

Frente a ella se encontraba un alto pelinegro de brillantes ojos cafés que le miraba curioso. Ella solo maldijo en su mente al saber que su hermano mayor estaba de vuelta en ciudad inazuma, y peor aun cuando le iba a dar la noticia a goenji. Esto estaba fatal ¿Cómo le dirías a tu novio que estas embarazada cuando tu celoso hermano esta presente? Haruki tosió junto a Hiroshi mirando ambos a su líder. Las chicas le miraron tensas pensando en que Ángela se lo debería decir en algún momento, pero esperar seria mucho peor y con Romeo era imposible. Su hermano se enojaría si se lo decía en más tiempo, aunque si se lo decía en este momento mataría de seguro a goenji. Joder, gruño horrorizada Ángela mientras Romeo esperaba la respuesta de su hermana y los demás. Entonces el pelicrema frunció el ceño antes de mirar a su vampiresa.

- Haruki me dijo que me tenías una sorpresa ¿Cuál es? – pregunto curioso goenji a lo que Ángela volteo la mirada antes de que fulminara con la mirada a Haruki quien solo silbo nervioso

- Yo también quiero saber la sorpresa Ángela – dijo Romeo serio – ¿Qué ocultas?

- Esto…– murmuro nerviosa la vampiresa antes de que suspirara mirando seria a Romeo antes de que mirara a goenji con una sonrisa – estoy embarazada, Shuuya será papa

El silencio reino en el lugar, nadie se movía mientras todos veían a un sorprendido goenji que estaba paralizado por la noticia. Luego miraron a Romeo, el pelinegro estaba totalmente quieto. En su cara solo había una mirada de sorpresa, empezaron a hacer el conteo del 5 al1. De inmediato el ojicafé cambio su rostros sorprendido por uno de viva furia, apretó los puños antes de que sus ojos se prendieran en llamas, los hombres retrocedieron un paso antes de que rezaran por la vida del delantero. En definitiva le hermano de Ángela lo mataría sin piedad ahora, y seguramente jamás se arrepentiría.

- ¡PUTO DESGRACIADO! ¡DATE POR MUERTO! – grito el vampiro antes de lanzarse para matar a goenji cuando Axel, Haruki, Hiroshi y Miguel lo detuvieron – ¡SUELTENME!

- Romeo cálmate – dijo Axel pero solo le respondieron un gruñido

- Romeo – dijo Ángela enojada a lo que su hermano se enderezo al ver los ojos de furia de su hermana – toca a mi compañero, aunque sea un jodido cabello y yo misma te castro por la eternidad

- Auch – dijo fudo en una mueca junto a los demás – eso es un golpe bajo

- Eres mi hermana – se quejo el ojicafé a lo que ella le miro feo haciéndolo callar

- Por desgracia – dijo ella cruzándose de brazos a lo que el chico se fue a una esquinita a llorar a cascaditas

- No me quieres – dijo el príncipe de los vampiros mientras a todos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- Tío eres un noble al menos ten dignidad – dijo Nagumo con una gota en la cabeza

- Deberías estar feliz, tu hermana será madre – dijo Destinity cruzándose de brazos a lo que el pelinegro lloro mas

- Mi pequeña hermana – lloriqueo el ojicafé a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- ¿es enserio Ángela? – pregunto goenji serio a lo que la pelinegra le miro nerviosa antes de que asintiera

- ¿no lo quieres? – pregunto ella en una mueca de tristeza sorprendiéndolo – ¿no quieres que tenga a tu hijo?

Todos miraron a goenji y Ángela esperando la respuesta del pelicrema, este solo miro a su novia antes de que bajara la vista al vientre de ella a lo que ella se lo abrazo nerviosa. Las chicas entendía a su líder, un bebe era una gran responsabilidad y si goenji no lo quería seria un doloroso golpe para Ángela. El chico miro a los ojos a su novia antes de que una sonrisa sincera cruzara su rostro. Antes de que cualquiera lo notara el ya la estaba cargando para luego darle un apasionado beso en los labios, ella gimió de gusto correspondiéndole con emoción. Y hubieran seguido de ese modo si no hubieran escuchado la tos de los hombres recordándoles que no estaban solos. Ella se sonrojo mientras el delantero la estrecha a sus brazos. Romeo se levanto y suspiro antes de que fulminara con la mirada al delantero quien solo le devolvió la mirada serio, ahora nunca soltaría a su compañera mucho menos cuando ella le iba a dar un hijo.

- Te odio – dijo Romeo serio mientras echaba chispas de sus ojos

- El sentimiento es mutuo – dijo goenji echando chispas de sus ojos a lo que ambos competían con la mirada haciendo reír a todos nerviosos

- Felicidades goenji – dijo Endo golpeándole el hombro con una sonrisa – esperemos que nazca sano

- Arigatou – dijo el chico sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia – supongo que ahora debemos casarnos

- Con gusto seré tu esposa – dijo ella burlona – pero recuerda que he pasado mi vida como guerrera y no como ama de casa

- Maldita sea al final el termino siendo mi pariente – dijo enojado Romeo a lo que todos rieron cuando Axel recordó algo

- Debo llevarles la ropa para que kazemaru se cambie – dijo Axel a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos – Tsubasa esta en su necesidad

- Oh – dijo Atsuya burlón – otro que se nos va de esclavo sexual

- Mejor ni te burles que puedes seguir tu – dijo fubuki a lo que el pelirosa y Lia se sonrojaron con fuerza haciendo reír a todos

Ya había pasado la necesidad de Ángela y Tsubasa, ahora una estaba la líder embarazada del delantero de fuego. El futuro rey de los vampiros vendría en camino, solo que había un mínimo detalle, faltaba ver si seria niño o niña. También quedaba por saber si Tsubasa quedaría embarazada de esta unión que tuvo con kazemaru. Nuestra querida peliverde estaría todo el día con su peliazul, al parecer Atsuya tenia algo de razón…otro se unía al club de los esclavos sexuales. Aunque no se veía que no lo disfrutaran. Ahora estaba la pregunta que rondaba las cabezas de todos: ¿Qué vampiresa seguiría en su periodo de necesidad?

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy jeje, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Nuestra querida Tsubasa quedara embarazada?**

**¿Muy fuerte el lemmon? (no es necesario que la contesten XD)**

**¿Qué tendrá Ángela niño o niña?**

**¿Quieren ver más celos de los hermanos sobre protectores?**

**¿Romeo y goenji arreglaran sus diferencias ahora que serán parientes?**

**¿Quién será la siguiente en tener su necesidad? **

**¿Me darán un pastel a mi y Dani su helado? ¿Les gusto? **

**Eso es todo, ahora me despido….byeeeee**


	3. Sube la temperatura

**Holis! Aquí les traigo el lemmon de hoy día, lo hice junto a Dani-chan, aunque mi querida amiga me dejo en plena escritura (sarcasmo) bueno dejando eso de lado he progresao en algo para hacer lemmon. Sin mas digo esta advertencia: si el lenguaje es muy fuerte o les da una hemorragia nasal, eso es mi culpa creo que se me paso la mano. Sin mas les dejo el capi:**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sube la temperatura**

Debería de estar feliz por la noticia de Tsubasa, aunque lo estaba en este momento pero a la vez se sentía fatal. No por el hecho de que su amiga estaba embarazada, sino que en verdad se sentía mal. Le dolía la cabeza y tenía una fiebre al parecer, deseaba descansar pero lamentablemente tenía que irse a la casa de afuro. Se lo había prometido, ir este fin de semana a visitarlo pero con el jodido dolor de cabeza le era imposible siquiera pensar, tal vez seria mejor quedarse a descansar, pensó mientras terminaba de vestirse. Promesa es promesa, se recordó en un gruñido. Se enderezo saliendo de su cuarto cuando Mía paso a su lado y arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

- No te ves bien Alejandra – dijo Mía seria a lo que la de cabello café-cobrizo sonrió nerviosa

- Estoy bien, vuelvo mas tarde – dijo ale caminando – estaré en casa de afuro

- Dirás mansión – le recalco Mía con diversión – por cierto ven temprano para la celebración por los embarazos de Ángela y Tsubasa

- Claro – dijo ella con una mueca

No es que no le gustaran los niños, solo que prefería cuidar a los que no eran suyos. Ella no quería ser madre, tal vez algún día pero no hasta dentro de bastante tiempo como unos diez u once años mas, pensó ella alejándose de la casa de la orden. Este fin de semana lo pasaría en casa de afuro, claro en esta tarde irían a la celebración del embarazo de las chicas pero estarían un rato luego regresarían a ver algunas películas, hablar o estar besándose por horas. Ella sonrió ante lo último cuando una ola de calor la atrapo, parecía como si el aire casi ya no existiera, ya que el maldito calor era insoportable. Ella continúo su camino a la mansión de su novio. Cuando llego a la enorme propiedad del rubio lo encontró en la entrada esperándola, en cuanto le vio el le sonrió. El la tomo entre sus brazos a lo que ella casi gimió de gusto, ya que se sentía muy bien estar entre sus brazos. Que la piel de ambos se rosara, se mordió el labio inferior mientras el se separaba de ella.

- Ale – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios que la hizo calmar por un segundo el calor que ella sentía

- Hola – dijo ella desanimada por el corto contacto

- Vamos, te dije que entraríamos al sauna que tengo en mi cuarto – dijo el jalándola dentro de la casa a lo que ella le miro horrorizada

- ¿al sauna? – pregunto horrorizada Alejandra es que el chico quería torturarla

- En mi cuarto te cambias mientras yo lo hago en el baño – dijo afuro con una sonrisa

El rubio llevo a Alejandra hasta su habitación, el se metió al baño no sin antes dejarle las toallas a la chica. La ojicafé suspiro, antes de que comenzara a desabotonar su blusa, la dejo caer mientras iba por los vaqueros que ese día usaba. Siguieron los tacones, fue hacia el broche del sujetador cuando soltó un gemido en cuanto rozo sin querer uno de sus pezones sobre la tela del sujetador. Estaban erectos mientras sentía toda su piel más sensible de lo normal. Esto es de lo peor, se dijo en su mente ella mientras terminaba de quitarse las bragas, la chica tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella. Considero el bendito calor que aun seguía presente, no era normal que sintiera esto. Maldito calor, se quejo la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama del chico. Al oler el aroma de Terumi casi gimió de gusto. Oh no, pensó cuando se dio cuenta de una maldita posibilidad. ¿Podría ser que estuviera en su periodo de necesidad? Trago saliva horrorizada. Ella no quería niños aun, no aun.

* * *

Afuro entro al baño con unas toallas mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, después de todo su novia estaba aquí para pasar el fin de semana con el. Claro, para ver películas o divertirse, se dijo sonrojado cuando pensó en otras cosas que podrían hacer. Luego del sauna tendrían que ir a la fiesta que iba a dar la orden por el anuncio del embarazo de Ángela. Sonrió mas ante eso, goenji seria papa ya. Seria algo difícil que ese delantero se adaptaran a ese nuevo desafío pero no imposible, aunque con lo violento que era goenji se preguntaban todos como seria el bebe del delantero. Tal vez un niño que ande tirando balonazos por todos lados, dijo en su mente afuro con una gota en la cabeza. Cualquier cosa ese niño seria un peligro para la sociedad, para el mundo, tanto humanos como vampiros.

- Pobre de los que lo cuiden – pensó afuro sintiendo lastima por esas personas – con el carácter de goenji y Ángela ese niño será una fiera que tira balonazos a todos, y si es niña será una bipolar sin remedio

Comenzó a desnudarse mientras pensaba en los niños peligros que venían al mundo, se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Cuando estuvo listo salió del baño listo para entrar al sauna junto a Alejandra cuando se quedo paralizado al ver la imagen que tenia frente a el. La ojicafé estaba echada en su cama con la toalla cubriéndole algo de su cuerpo, pero sin querer esta se había subido dejándole admirar la suavidad de los muslos de la chica. Su piel estaba algo roja pero daba una invitación para que se acercara. El chico solo retrocedió ante los impuros pensamientos que se le vinieron a la mente, la joven gimió fastidiada antes de que se levantara y la toalla se bajara un poco exponiendo parte de los senos de la chica. El rubio solo se sonrojo y volteo la mirada avergonzado. Se acerco y jalo del brazo a la chica poniéndola en pie. No la miro por vergüenza, solo la condujo al sauna.

- Vamos ale – dijo Terumi llevándola del brazo al sauna sin percatarse que la temperatura de ella era bastante alta

Al entrar al lugar la chica sintió las ondas de calor mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya eran, se intento mantener en pie pero ya casi se desmayaba de los sofocante que era estar ahí. No lo resistió, sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y cayo sobre Terumi casi desmayándose, el se sorprendió antes de que la sostuviera con cuidado y preocupación. La cargo con facilidad mientras ella recostaba la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, se sentía mejor cuando el la abrazaba o sostenía, pero eso no paraba el calor y el dolor de aveza que aun sentía. Entonces el ojirojo noto como su novia hervía. La recostó con cuidado en la banca que había hay mientras ella suspiro agotada.

- ¿ale estas bien? – pregunto el chico tomando de las mejillas a la joven

- Si – dijo ella con delicadeza mientras intentaba separarse del chico un poco

- Si tu lo dice – dijo el un poco desconfiado

Entonces afuro pudo oler un extraño aroma que le calentó el cuerpo. Por instinto beso a la chica con desesperación. Ella también correspondió con la misma necesidad, su cuerpo le exigía esto con ansias. Mientras sus lenguas bailaban una danza erótica, ellos solo se acariciaban las espaldas, la toalla de Alejandra se dejo caer entre sus piernas, descubriendo sus pechos que inmediatamente fueron masajeados por las manos del rubio. Ella gimió complacida mientras se retorcía del placer. El solo comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de la chica a lo que saco muchos gemidos de ella, el solo comenzó a lamerla la piel antes de darles mordiscos apasionados haciéndola chillar de puro placer. La lengua del rubio descendió hacia los pechos de la joven, se deleito con ellos con lentitud antes de que cerrara su boca sobre uno de sus pezones. Ella grito en cuanto el hizo esto, se removió incomoda mientras el ardor de su cuerpo era reemplazado por el placer. Sus gemidos excitaban mas al chico, quien solo atendía los pechos de ella, uno era lamido mientras el otro estaba siendo masajeado. Alejandra solo acariciaba la cabeza del chico dándole a entender que quería más de sus caricias. El ojirojo se divertía haciendo su trabajo, se dejo deleitar por los hermosos sonidos que emitía la chica. Cuando termino con su labor, Terumi la cargo estilo princesa para dejarla acostada en el piso. La dejo con delicadeza y al separarse un poco se deleito con la bien formada figura de la chica semidesnuda.

- Terumi – le llamo ella – te necesito

Aquello fue suficiente para que el rubio continuara con sus atenciones a la joven, recorrió desde su cuello hasta su vientre con besos haciéndola retorcerse del placer. Acaricio las piernas de la chica con deseo, ella pidió mas antes de que gimiera el nombre de el. Afuro decidió que era hora de que ella también disfrutara un poco de el. Cambio las posiciones, ella entendió el mensaje y comenzó a besarlo en los labios antes de que bajara por el cuello del chico rozándolo con sus colmillos, el gimió antes esto a lo que ella sonrió contra su cuello. Alejandra aprovecho la distracción del chico, quien solo se concentraba en el placer que tenia al sentir las lamidas que ella le daba en el pecho, le quito la toalla dejándolo totalmente desnudo. Rozo con su rodilla las partes sensibles del chico haciéndolo gruñir. El cambio los lugares dejándola debajo de el, el sudor de los dos estaba combinándose con el vapor del agua del lugar, su excitación era demasiada para ser consientes de lo que hacían.

- Terumi – susurro ella contra el oído de el

El volvió a oler aquel olorcillo que le obligo a desear con locura a la peli café-cobrizo. Sin siquiera pensarlo por más tiempo, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces la embistió con fuerza olvidándose que la chica que estaba debajo de el era virgen. Alejandra soltó un gritito de dolor mientras unas traicioneras lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. El rubio reacciono en ese instante dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Olvido que era la primera vez de su novia, por lo tanto le iba a doler bastante. Con cuidado acaricio el rostro de la chica, limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de ella antes que le diera un tierno beso en los labios. Ella le miro con sus bellos ojos cafés antes de que correspondiera en un ardiente beso, ella gimió dentro de la boca de el mientras se acostumbraba al tamaño del rubio, cuando empezó a necesitarlo movió sus caderas indicándole que ya estaba lista.

- Empieza ya – ordeno la chica sorprendiéndolo antes de que ella lo besara con suma pasión

El gimió contra la boca de ella, le mordisqueo los labios antes de que comenzara a moverse con delicadeza primero. Ella se separo de los labios de el antes de que soltara un gemido de puro placer. A el le gusto ese sonido, la tomo de su cintura antes de que se retirara por completa mientras ella suplicaba mas, regreso con fuerza haciéndola chillar, ella se aferro con sus uñas a la espalda del chico mientras el solo la tomaba con fuerza haciéndola gemir de placer y mas necesidad. El gruño ante esto antes de que bajara la cabeza cerrando su boca sobre el pecho izquierdo de la joven, Alejandra solo arqueo la espalda excitada al máximo. El ritmo se hizo mas rápido buscando el alivio que tanto el y ella necesitaban, la chica enredo sus piernas a la cadera de el mientras soltaba gritos antes las penetraciones que recibía, ella sollozo mientras ya casi no resistía mas el dulce placer que le borraba la cordura que en algún momento tuvo. Sintió como sus colmillos salían, necesitaba alimentarse mientras estaban en su unión. Ella rozo el cuello de el con sus colmillos haciéndolo gemir de necesidad, sus embates se hicieron mas rápidos mientras ella se movía al ritmo. La chica le mordió el cuello probando la rica sangre de su compañero mientras el grito de placer, Alejandra se tenso antes de que se apretara a el. Alcanzo la cima mientras Terumi disminuí sus embates sin dejar de ser duros, finalmente el también se tenso antes de que se viniera en ella con fuerza. La chica le soltó mientras el jadeaba agotado junto a ella, se hecho en el pecho de Alejandra quien comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos del rubio.

- Eres tan suave – dijo afuro mientras se acurrucaba mas a ella a lo que ale rio levemente

- Tu eres muy cálido – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de que el la atrajera mas para darle un beso

Los labios de ambos comenzaron a degustarse primero con ternura antes de que el calor y el olor que desprendía Alejandra encendiendo otra vez a Terumi quien solo gimió contra la boca de ella. Se separo agitado antes de que la levantara en brazos estilo princesa, ella sonrió con sensualidad, el rubio la llevó hasta su cuarto depositándola con delicadeza sobre su cama. Ella se removió sensualmente mientras su desnudo cuerpo se ponía de un color sonrosado, ella gimió en cuanto el paso con lentitud su mano sobre uno de sus senos, ella se removió pidiendo mas entre sus gemidos. El sonrió de lado, la había tomado muy rápido en el sauna pero ahora quería disfrutarla con paciencia. Descendió su boca sobre el cuello de ella, le dio una lenta lamida a lo que ella gimió mientras Terumi recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de la joven. Acaricio los muslos de la chica antes de que mordisqueara el cuello de ella, con uno de sus traviesos dedos acaricio el centro de la ojicafé a lo que ella se arqueo sorprendida.

- Terumi por-por favor – suplico ella mientras movía su cuerpo buscando mas fricción

- Quiero que esta vez sea mas lento – dijo el mientras le daba un tierno beso

El rubio le abrió un poco mas las piernas a la chica, ella se arqueo mientras el ingresaba dos dedos con cuidado al interior de la ojicafé. Ella soltó un gemido de gozo, el comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos antes de que los retirara para volverlos a enterrar en ella, la chica se lamio los labios antes de que soltara otro gemido de placer. El solo observaba maravillado como ella se excitaba más y más con sus caricias, la joven se arqueo una vez mas soltando un grito de placer en cuanto los dedos de el la llevaron al borde otra vez. Su respiración estaba tan agitada que su corazón estaba latiendo alocadamente en su pecho. El rubio se trepo sobre la cama antes de que la besara con pasión, ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos soltando un gemido contra la boca de el. El chico le dio mordiscos en los labios de ella antes de que la chica le empujara recostándolo contra la cama. La chica se trepo sobre antes de que le diera un sensual beso en el pecho, movió su cabeza seduciéndolo a lo que el solo le veía fascinado, los cabello de ojicafé rozaron la piel del chico haciéndolo gemir. Ella descendió mas hasta que mordisqueo el abdomen de el.

- Te esta portando muy mal Alejandra – dijo Terumi con la voz ronca de deseo a lo que ella rio

- Puedo ser muy mala – dijo ella besándole el pecho mientras rozaba con sus colmillos ahí – no por algo fui miembro de la orden, soy una guerrera y amo ganar mis batallas

- Pues esas batallas solo serán conmigo – dijo el cambiando las posiciones dejándola a su merced otra vez

- ¿celoso? – se burlo ella cuando el rubio gruño antes de que cerrara su boca sobre el seno de Alejandra – ¡ah! ¡Terumi!

- Demuéstrame que tan fuerte eres guerrera – se burlo el antes de que ella soltara otro gemido cuando el chupo su pezón

Ella soltaba mas gemidos mientras el chico se amamantaba de ella, acaricio los cabellos rubios mientras la habitación se llenaba de gemidos y gritos por parte de Alejandra. Era una suerte que la casa estuviera vacía o sino todo el mundo escucharía los gritos que ella ya no se molestaba en callar. El chico soltó el pecho de la joven antes de que descendiera sus labios hasta el vientre de la joven donde le mordisqueo antes de que pasara su mano por los muslo de ella. Terumi se sentía orgulloso de ser el que ocasionara el placer que Alejandra sentía, ella era de el, nunca la dejaría irse. Jamás, se dijo sintiendo ese instinto posesivo. Se acomodo antes de que ingresara en el interior de la joven, quien solo grito arqueándose de espalda al haber sido llenada otra vez por el. El salvaje vaivén de caderas inicio, la joven solo atinaba a aferrarse en las sabanas mientras el placer la conducía a la locura. El calor de su piel solo era opacado por el placer, el delicioso placer que la hacia perder el juicio.

- Ah ah Terumi – gimoteo ella a lo que el le embistió mas duro – mas, mas

Ella siguió diciendo palabras eróticas mientras Terumi solo la tomaba una y otra vez, el ritmo variaba, ya que el quería que ella gimiera su nombre, lo cual consiguió muchas veces. Ella se aferro a su espalda enterrando sus uñas, sus colmillos pedían sangre ante la fuerte excitación que su cuerpo sentía. La joven termino apretándose a el, Terumi gruño enseñándole su cuello, ofreciéndole lo que ambos deseaban. Alejandra clavo sus colmillos en su vena, se alimento de el hasta que el grito de placer mientras daba fuertes embates. La peli café-cobrizo se vino gritando el nombre de Terumi, afuro solo se derramo otra vez en el dulce interior de ella. Con los jadeos de ambos, el se echo aun lado atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la abrazo mientras le repartía varios besos desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

- Te amo Alejandra – dijo Terumi a lo que ella sonrió

- También te amo – dijo la chica cuando sus ojos se cerraron antes de que cayera dormida

El solo le miro descansar mientras acariciaba los cabello de la chica, con ternura le dio un suave beso en la sien antes de que se acurrucara mas a su compañera de sangre. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado luego de todo, aunque sabía que se encontraría otra vez con ella en sus sueños después de todo estaban conectados incluso en el mundo onírico. La joven se removió buscando más calor, el suspiro antes de que los cubriera a ambos con las sabanas blancas de su cama. La ojicafé abrió sus ojos antes de que soltara un gemido sorprendiéndolo. La chica le empujo antes de que se trepara sobre el sonrojándolo, ya que Alejandra parecía una depredadora que miraba a su presa. Ella sonrió antes de que le mordisqueara el cuello con sensualidad.

- Estoy en mi periodo – dijo ella a lo que el se sorprendió – te necesito Terumi

- Alejandra – susurro el pero fue callado por otro beso de la joven

* * *

Kazemaru miro alrededor de la enorme casa de la orden mientras el resto llegaba, se suponía que hoy celebrarían el embarazo de Ángela. Busco con la mirada a Tsubasa pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Miro a Axel, este solo se estaba besando con Reina, volteo la mirada frustrado cuando le saludo Mía, quien llegaba junto a Hide. El peliazul les saludo cuando goenji se acerco a el cruzándose de brazos. Estaban esperando a que Ángela bajara pero no entendían porque tanto se demoraban. Entonces el antiguo ayudante de Vlad, el gran Lucan se levanto de su sitio acompañado de su hermosa mujer, Gabrielle solo vestía un largo vestido blanco precioso que resaltaba su figura. Su larga melena castaña oscura brillaba junto a sus ojos chocolates. Kazemaru se avergonzó, ya que el solo vestía unos simples jeans junto a una camiseta, aunque ninguno vestía tan formal. Solo los vampiros que usaban ropa elegante, como vestidos o camisas y pantalones elegantes.

- Creo que ya me siento como un tonto al vestir así – dijo kazemaru a lo que goenji asintió

- Debieron decirnos que debíamos usar algo mas formal – se quejo el chico cuando Lucan alzo su copa de vino

- ¡ES LA HORA! – grito el pelinegro mientras todos los vampiros soltaban gruñidos de aceptación sorprendiendo a los humanos – esta noche se han realizado dos grandes milagros

- Dos – dijo sorprendido kido

- Dos de nuestras guerreras están llevando en sus interiores a dos nuevas vidas, dos vidas que formaran parte de este lugar, que llevaran nuestra protección siempre – decreto Lucan cuando kazemaru abrió la boca de par en par

- ¿Tsubasa esta em-embara-raza…? – el chico de los nervios no lograba terminar la pregunta a lo que Hoshiri rio asintiendo

- Tsubasa esta embarazada – dijo Naomi burlona a lo que el chico palideció mientras casi se iba apara atrás pero lo cogieron Endo, kido y goenji

- Diablos kazemaru esta muy pálido – dijo con burla Haruki a lo que todos los vampiros machos rieron

- Seré papa – dijo el peliazul aun sin poder creérselo

- Únete al club – dijo goenji divertido cuando Gabrielle aplaudió llamando la atención de todos

Los presentes se voltearon al ver como las dos vampiresas embarazadas llegaban a un paso seguro. Sus compañeros de sangre abrieron la boca de par en par sonrojados por lo bellas que se veían las mujeres. Tsubasa llevaba un largo vestido rojo con escote de corazón, un delicado diseño debajo del busto como si fuera una cinta de un color rojo mas claro, sus zapatos eran de tacón dorados, en su cuello llevaba un colla de oro como una serpiente que tenia unos ojos rojos brillantes. A su lado iba a Ángela usando también un vestido rojo, un diseño plateado alrededor de su cintura, con la falda cayendo y bolado blanco. Ella usaba unos tacones plateados y su collar de ángel que siempre usaba. Sus largos cabellos iban sueltos y dando más belleza a ambas, mientras los ojos grises tenían ese brillo especial de la alegría de ser madres.

- ¡Kyaaaaaa! – chillo Rika emocionada a lo que todos sonrieron – se ven preciosas

- Gracias – dijeron amabas bajando la cabezas cuando Lucan se levanto y las abrazo

- Bienvenidas las nuevas vidas que traen a este mundo – dijo Lucan a lo que amabas sonrieron mientras unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – traigan felicidad a este mundo, yo las bendigo a las dos y esos bebes que vienen en camino

Las jóvenes sonrieron cuando sus respectivos novios llegaron para estrecharlas en sus brazos, ellos las besaron apasionadamente mientras la felicidad les rodeaba. Pronto ellos serian padres de unos hermosos bebes, en cuanto se separaron todos aplaudieron mientras kazemaru le daba un tierno beso en la coronilla a la peliverde quien solo sonrió de lado. Goenji cargaba a su compañera a lo que esta estaba sonrojada mientras todos reían. Ángela suspiro antes de reía y abrazar a su compañero de sangre. Cuando en ese instante Hiroto noto algo que le llamaba la atención, en todo el rato no habían visto a Alejandra. Miro preocupado a Midorikawa, suzuno, Nagumo y Osamu quienes asintieron buscando a la joven con la mirada, en ese instante sonó el celular de Eleanor. La joven contesto sorprendiéndose antes de fruncir el ceño.

- No haz llegado y ya comenzó la reunión – dijo Eleanor cuando se escucho algo mas – oh ya veo , pues entonces suerte

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto sakuma abrazando a su novia a lo que ella sonrió tensa

- Era Alejandra – dijo la rubia con una mirada nerviosa – no podrá venir

- ¿Dónde esta ale-nee? – pregunto Midorikawa presintiendo algo malo junto a los otros cuatro hermanos celosos a lo que Eleanor silbo mientras kay sonreía con maldad

- Con afuro en su mansión – dijo el pelirrojo a lo que los cinco jóvenes se tensaron – esta en su periodo y al parecer ambos estaban muy ocupados, ya que el le dijo que colgara y regresaran a lo suyo

- Oh oh – dijo con burla fudo mientras todos veían como cinco auras negras cubrían a los ex capitanes del instituto alíen

- ¿Qué haces Hiroto? – pregunto Hoshiri al ver como el chico sacaba su celular y marcaba un numero, cuando le contestaron sonrió con maldad

- Dax, me dijiste que cuando quisiera me darías una armas ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa sádica Hiroto a lo que los otros cuatro celosos sonrieron malvadamente mientras el resto solo tenían gotas en las cabezas – quiero tus mejores armas para mañana y si se puede las mas filosas

- Morirás afuro Terumi – dijeron los ex capitanes del instituto alíen antes de que rieran sádicamente

- Pobre afuro – dijo fubuki a lo que todos asintieron antes de que rieran nerviosos

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de afuro, el rubio besaba a Alejandra con pasión mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sofá. No se molestaban en usar ropa luego de las largas sesiones de salvaje sexo que habían tenido. Ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de el, Terumi profundizo el beso con mas pasión. Se separaron mientras un hilo de saliva los unía, ella gimió en cuanto el le acaricio uno de sus muslos, y subió para presionar uno de sus senos. La ojicafé se removió buscando más caricias, para luego sollozar esperando mas placer. El solo le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con sensualidad mientras

- Quiero un bebe – susurro Terumi a lo que Alejandra se paralizo ante eso – claro, si quedaras embarazada, no soy exigente

- No quiero ser madre aun – recalco la chica frunciendo el ceño a lo que el solo sonrió de lado antes de que le manoseara una nalga haciéndola jadear – tramposo

- Bueno, omitamos a los niños pero aun estas en tu necesidad – dijo el mientras mordisqueaba su oreja a lo que ale gimió arqueándose de espalda

- Diablos, te necesito otra vez – dijo ella gimiendo a lo que el rio contra su cuello

- Bueno, nos faltaba la sala ya que lo hicimos en el sauna, en mi cama, en la ducha, en la cocina, en la mesa, en mi gimnasio – dijo el con burla a lo que ella se sonrojo

- Bien, tal vez me pase un poco – dijo ella sonrojada a lo que el solo atrapo su pezón con su boca haciéndola chillar de sorpresa – afuro

El rubio la cargo recostándola a lo largo del sofá mientras volvía a besar a la chica, ella enredo sus piernas a la cintura de el. Terumi le beso en la coronilla antes de que se enterrara profundamente en ella haciéndola gemir complacida. El sonrió de lado empezando a salir para luego entrar con fuerza a lo que la joven grito. Solo se amaron otra vez mientras la chica aferraba sus uñas con fuerza a la espalda del chico, donde ya parecía un mapa por los rayones que ella le había hecho en sus momentos de lujuria. La chica solo sollozo una vez más. En verdad Terumi quería ser padre, solo cuando Alejandra estuviera lista pero se confiaba en que ella quedaría embarazada, después de todo había un 90% de probabilidades. Aunque el no contaba el otro 10%, tampoco contaba con que los hermanos sobre protectores de Alejandra le daría una interesante visita mañana, aunque el rubio tal vez no volviera a tocar a su amada luego de mañana. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Quién de todas sigue?

* * *

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Los chicos mataran a afuro por tocar a Alejandra? ¿Habra velorio si matan a afuro? ¿alejandra sera viuda antes de tiempo?**

**¿Goenji y kazemaru se acostumbraran al hecho de ser padres? ¿Cómo les ira con sus compañeras durante el embarazo?**

**¿Alejandra tendrá un bebe o es del 10% que no concibe ese día?**

**Ahora me despido, byeeeee**


	4. Doble Pasión

**Hola! Aquí esta el capi 4 del lemmon, espero y les guste. Bueno el capitulo de hoy es un capi doble, de nuestros queridos gemelos fubuki XD. Pues espero les guste, el lemmon de fubuki lo hizo Dani y yo el de Atsuya, aunque le dio un poco de malicia al de fubuki XD, ahora si espero les guste:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Doble Pasión **

Yuko y Lia se miraron mientras seguían a sus novios al lago para la pesca que habían planeado durante toda la semana. Aunque para decir verdad, ninguna de las dos se encontraba muy bien, después de todo sentían sus cuerpos arder y las cabezas le dolían como el infierno. Habían pensado que quizás seria mejor no ir a la salida. Pero cuando sus novios llegaron con las caras brillantes de ilusión, y los ojos de cordero a medio morir…solo pudieron decir: si, iremos en un momento. Gimieron adoloridas mientras se sentaban alejadas de ambos chicos, maldito calor que hacia, pensaron enojadas. Yuko miro como fubuki pescaba otro pez con facilidad mientras Atsuya no había logrado atrapar ninguno. Yuko miro a Lia quien solo suspiro frustrada, ya que la pelicafe sabia que su novio al ser tan competitivo terminaría gritando que Fubuki era un tramposo o encima haría un berrinche peor. Hecho y dicho, pensaron amabas jóvenes cuando vieron como Atsuya se levanto enojado antes de que pateara el suelo. Su gemelo le miro sorprendido.

- ¡ESTAS HACIENDO TRAMPA SHIRO! – grito el pelirosa a lo que el chico frunció el ceño

- No estoy haciendo nada Atsuya – dijo sorprendido shiro cuando su hermano gruño cruzándose de brazos

- No puedo creer que me ganes pescando – dijo el ojigris enojado a lo que su gemelo suspiro cansado

- Pero Atsuya no he hecho nada malo, solo que yo se pescar tu recién lo estas haciendo por primera vez hoy – dijo el peligris a lo que su hermano pateo el suelo otra vez

- Sabes que vete al diablo – dijo el menor de los hermanos antes de darse vuelta e irse maldiciendo a fubuki quien solo suspiro

- Iré por el – dijo Lia levantándose cuando fubuki noto que su novia no estaba con la pelicafe

- ¿Dónde esta Yuko? – pregunto preocupado fubuki a lo que Lia suspiro

- Se sentía mal cuando comenzaron su discusión Atsuya y tu – dijo la ojiazul sonriendo – se fue a nuestra cabaña a descansar

- Iré a verla – dijo shiro levantándose mientras Lia sentía

- Iré a bajarle el humor a tu hermano – dijo la pelicafe a lo que el chico sonrió asintiendo

* * *

Yuko se retorcía en el suelo del dolor que sentía en su vientre, no sentía más que dolor y necesidad. El calor aumentaba a cada minuto, ya casi no podía ni respirar bien, nunca había sentido tal dolor. Incluso cuando había salido lastimada en sus batallas el dolor no había sido tanto como este. Suspiro intentando levantarse pero volvió a caerse al suelo, joder, al parecer se quedaría en el suelo a este paso. Cuando recordó donde había visto estos mismos síntomas, esto les había sucedido a Ángela, Tsubasa y Alejandra por lo que sabia. Diablos, se dijo cuando entendió que estaba en medio de su necesidad. Justo hoy donde estaba en una cabaña encerrada mientras su novio se pasaba la tarde pescando unos malditos peces. Y la pregunta era: ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer que el inocente de fubuki se emparejara con ella? Una pregunta que ella misma se hacia y no tenia respuesta. Soltó un gemido de dolor. Maldita necesidad, pensó ella enojada. Cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un fubuki sorprendido al verla tirada en el suelo. Cerró la puerta antes de que se acercara a la chica quien se cogió el vientre antes de que se retorciera otra vez por el dolor.

- ¡Yuko! – grito fubuki asustado al verla en ese estado

El peligris se acerco para auxiliarla cuando pudo oler un cálido aroma que le prendió la sangre, sintió como su cuerpo le quemaba de deseo por la joven. Sin dar tiempo a nada mas se lanzo sobre ella comenzando a besarle el cuello con lujuriosos besos, mientras le acariciaba los senos sobre la ropa. Ella gimió gustosa ante las sensuales y placenteras caricias que el peligris le daba, ella gimió bajito en cuanto el le lamio la mejilla y bajo hasta el cuello con lentitud. Lo lamio con deseo puro, ella solo atinaba a gemir pidiendo más atenciones del chico. Al mismo tiempo, Yuko comenzó a abrir la camisa de fubuki, mientras el hacia lo mismo con la blusa de ella. Cuando el termino de hacerlo empezó su batalla con el broche del sujetador. El gruño intentando abrirlo sin éxito alguno, el chico desesperado empezó intentar jalarlo pero nada. Ella suspiro antes de gemir, se apiado del alma de su compañero de sangre, le ayudo a abrir el sujetador. Después de derrotar al enemigo de todo hombre, claro con ayuda, el chico repartió besos en los grandes senos de Yuko.

- ¡Ah! ¡Shiro! – gimió ella mientras se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar mas gemidos

Ella ya no quería seguir gimiendo, pero el placer que el le brindaba era demasiado para que su cordura siguiera en pie. Su orgullo de guerrera estaba en pie y no quería, mejor dicho no soltaría mas gemidos. El peligris se desespero por no escuchar los gemidos que la chica debería soltar, ¿acaso ella no estaba disfrutando de esto? No aguantando mas su desesperación por querer oírla gemir le levanto la falda rozando su flor intima. Yuko ya no aguanto más y gimió con fuerza, el ojigris solo se sintió orgulloso de lograr esa hazaña. Se termino de sacar la camisa y metió sus traviesas manos debajo de de la falda de Yuko, la cual aprovecho esto para cambiar las posiciones y quedar arriba de el. Le beso el cuello y le rozo levemente con sus colmillos llevándolo a la locura. Bajo al pecho del chico, donde comenzó a repartir besos para luego lamer juguetonamente sus pezones, fubuki se resistía a las caricias de la chica pero fue de este modo, hasta que ella le quito la correa y bajo sus pantalones rápidamente dejándole en bóxers. Dejo el torso del peligris para besar los labios de el, mientras su rodilla hacia presión en la entre pierna del chico excitándole de sobre manera. Gruño como si de un lobo se tratase cuando ella cambio su rodilla por su mano, le dio una presión sacándole un jadeo. El cambio de lugar dejándola abajo, término de quitarle la salda dejando a la vista sus bragas.

- Luego dices que entre nos, tu eres la mas inocente – rio fubuki al mirar la ropa interior de la chica, la cual parecía sacada de una sex shop

- Calla, niño de los bóxers de copitos de nieve – contraataco ella mientras miraba la ropa interior del chico que tenia un estampado de copos de nieve – bueno al menos no son patitos – dijo ella con burla

Fubuki le ignoro y se concentro mas en bajar las bragas moradas de Yuko, mientras repartía besos por el vientre de ella. Yuko no aguanto mas que el se sintiera orgulloso de sus logros, así que invirtió los lugares quedando ella arriba y comenzó a acariciarlo sensualmente por encima de los bóxers. El se sorprendió por lo atrevida que ella podía ser. La beso con deseo mientras acariciaba los muslos de ella, la cual solo soltó gemidos de placer. Ella le bajo los bóxers a el, mientras el ojigris solo se dedicaba a besarla con pasión. Sin dar tiempo a nada mas la embistió con poca delicadeza ya que sus instintos le ganaron. Yuko gimió de dolor al sentir al chico dentro de ella, una lágrima salió de sus llorosos ojos. Shiro se percato muy tarde de lo que había echo, el le limpio la lagrima con delicadeza y le abrazo. Luego le dio un apasionado beso y al a la vez tierno, la cual correspondió. Se había dejado llevar por sus más bajos instintos al hacerle daño a su novia, la cual no tenía la culpa del deseo que le quemaba. Ella comenzó el vaivén, de inmediato el siguió con lentitud a la chica cuando ella susurro algo que no alcanzo a oír. La excitación la había dejado muda pero con todas sus fuerzas grito.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS FUBUKI, NO ENTINEDES QUE QUIERO MAS O LO TENGO QUE GRITAR MAS FUERTE PARA QUE ME ESCUCHEN EN HOKKAIDO! – grito la joven con deseo sorprendiéndolo

El estaba algo sorprendido cuando se formo una lenta sonrisa en su rostro, tras lo cual el se detuvo antes de retirarse, ella gimoteo enojada cuando volvió a introducirse con fuerza. Ella gimió de gusto, el salvaje vaivén de caderas comenzó mientras ella se sujetaba de su espalda con sus uñas. Varias veces ella soltó gritos de placer, que se transformaron en sollozos por alcanzar el final. Contando que ella también deseaba beber la sangre de su amante, era una necesidad, pero tenia miedo de lastimarlos. Gruño aguantándose las ganas de morderlo mientras los duros embates se hacían cada vez más rápidos y duros. Los embates disminuyeron mientras ella ya solo gemía bajo porque la garganta le dolía de tanto gritar. El chico no aguanto mas, ella se apretó a el antes de que soltara un grito y se viniera. El peligris apretó los puños contra las sabanas, se derramo con fuerza en el cálido interior de Yuko. Se retiro con delicadeza y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la cargo hasta la cama, el se subió acostándose a su lado antes de que la abrazara. Los tapo a ambos mientras le daba un tierno beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Te amo Yuko – dijo el medio adormilado por el cansancio

- Yo igual shiro – susurro ella cansadamente, cuando el calor insoportable se adueño de ella mientras fubuki volvió a sentir ese aroma cálido que le encendía

Como la estaba abrazando por la espalda comenzó a lamer lenta y sensualmente la nuca de la chica, haciéndola pedir más. Yuko no aguanto lo lento que era el chico para complacerla, así que se subió encima de el teniendo la sabana en la cabeza. Parece como si tuviera un velo de novia, pensó fubuki mientras veía a la chica sentada sobre el con la sabana en la cabeza junto a su rizado cabello suelto. Yuko comenzó a besar fogosamente a fubuki mientras que el entrelazaba los dedos con los de ella. Ella solo correspondió a los calientes besos, enredando su lengua con la de el, gemidos ahogados soltaron contra la boca del otro. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos acariciándose y complaciéndose.

- Fubuki – gimió ella entre besos – te necesito ¡Mucho! – grito lo ultimo cuando el le presiono su nalga derecha

Fubuki cambio de lugar con ella empezando a besar y masajear los senos de la chica, mientras esta solo gemía bajito por el dolor de garganta. Subió a seguir besando a la chica, la cual distraída por los labios de el y sus caricias en sus muslos que no se dio ni cuenta de que el chico había entrado de nuevo en ella, hasta que se retiro y la embistió con fuerza. Ella rasguño la espalda de fubuki, cuando sintió otra vez la necesidad de beber de el. Rozo el cuello del peligris con sus colmillos para luego dar una juguetona lamida y morderlo. Shiro gimió antes la excitante mordida, Yuko solo bebía mas y mas.

_- Debió haber guardado mucho su sed _– pensó fubuki al sentirse un poco mareado – _pero esto no se acaba hasta que ella grite mi nombre completo_

Fubuki siguió embistiendo con fuerza a Yuko, la cual ya alimentada seguía un poco consciente de lo que estaba haciendo con su novio. El peligris seguía tocando ese punto sensible en ella que la enloquecía. Por un momento elle pensó en pedirle que parara, ya que era demasiado para ella, pero fubuki seguía entrando fuertemente en su interior. Ya se sentía cansado, pero realmente quería escuchar a la chica gemir su nombre completo, no le importaba si iba acompañado de un insulto pero quería oírlo de su voz y su boca. Ella se aferro mas fuerte a su espalda, ya casi iba a alcanzar la cima que tanto deseaba cuando el chico comenzó a parar sus embates siendo casi nada. Ella sollozo, quería terminar ya.

- Shiro por favor – sollozo ella por la excitación

- No hasta que digas mi nombre completo – le reto el con una sonrisa seductora

- No jodas – dijo ella enojándose pero un gemido se le escapo

- No te escucho decirlo – dijo el ojigris entre risas

- No gemiré tu nombre – dijo la castaña cuando el comenzó a acariciarle los senos de nuevo – bien, ¡SHIRO FUBUKI! Por favor ya – suplico entre gemidos

El sonrió antes de que la besara profundamente, ella gimió en su boca mientras los embates se volvían furiosos y profundos. La chica gimoteo cuando le sintió tensarse fuertemente, ella se arqueo de espalda cuando el se enterró por ultima vez. Yuko se corrió mientras fubuki se derramo otra vez en su interior, cayeron agotados y jadeantes. El solo le estrecho entre sus brazos mientras la chica estaba cansada y adolorida cuando otra oleada de calor le atrapo. Ella se retorció entre los brazos de el mientras gemía ansiosa de mas caricias y mas pasión. Fubuki se tenso en cuanto el olor le inundo excitándolo por tercera vez. La chica les hizo girar trepándose sobre con una sensual sonrisa en sus labios a lo que el sintió sus nervios, la mirada de ella estaba oscurecida de deseo carnal.

- Malo shiro – dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de que le mordiera el lóbulo haciéndolo gemir – me vengare

- Yuko – gimió el al entender lo que ocurría – ¿es tu necesidad?

- Si lobito mío – dijo ella burlona sonrojándolo antes de que lo cogiera en otro apasionado beso

* * *

Atsuya se sentó en su cama cruzándose de brazos enojado mientras Lia entraba a la cabaña de los chicos. Vio como su novio hacia otro berrinche porque shiro le hubiera ganado en la pesca, solo por eso el pelirosa solía enojarse como si le hubieran hecho la peor maldad. Lia sintió el calor abrasarla otra vez, su dolor de cabeza le mataba mientras su cuerpo ya casi no lo resistía. A este paso ella se moriría con esto. Pero ¿Qué le ocurría? Calo, dolo y cansancio, nada tenia sentido hasta que sintió el dolor de vientre que se lo hizo cogérselo. Se acerco a Atsuya sintiéndose desfallecer mientras este seguía en su mundo enojado. Entonces la razón llego a ella, el calor y el dolor…tal vez estaba en su necesidad.

- Atsuya – llamo la pelicafe a lo que el le miro

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el enojado cuando la chica camino hasta el antes de que cayera

Atsuya sujeto a Lia quien solo gimió adolorida, el chico la cargo con delicadeza preocupado por al ver que su novia estaba hirviendo. La coloco en su cama cuando olio el delicioso aroma que lo enloqueció de deseo, se subió sobre ella empezando a besarla con desesperación y necesidad de ser correspondido, tenia que serlo pensó con la excitación al máximo. Lia gimió antes de que correspondiera con la misma desenfrenada pasión, Atsuya se quito la camiseta antes de que comenzara a realizar un camino de besos húmedos en la suave piel de ella, Lia solo gimió gustosa empezando a sentir el calor menos denso, siendo cambiado por un intenso placer. El solo le acaricio a la joven sobre la ropa antes de que le quitara la blusa de un tirón descubriendo el sujetador azul de la pelicafe. Le mordisqueo el lóbulo haciéndola gemir de placer.

- Lia – susurro el a lo que ella gimió de gusto mientras acariciaba la espalda al pelirosa

- No pares por favor – suplico ella cuando el la volvió a besar con gusto y necesidad

El solo le dio tiernos besos alrededor de sus mejillas antes de que descendiera a su cuello, se lo mordisqueo con ternura mientras acariciaba sus muslos. El se separo para luego bajar al vientre de la joven, donde dejo varios besos junto a su traviesa lengua que tentaba a la joven. El pelirosa acaricio los muslo de la chica, para luego con delicadeza quitarle la falda dejando expuestas sus bragas, ella se retorció buscando mas contacto. Atsuya solo besaba con paciencia los muslos de ella. El le dio un suave beso en el vientre antes de que la cogiera para darle vuelta. Ella se sorprendió cuando el desabrocho con facilidad el sujetador, el sonrió de lado besando la espalda de la chica antes de que le apretara una nalga haciéndola chillar de placer.

- Atsuya – gimió ella sorprendida a lo que el rio contra su piel

- Date vuelta Lia – dijo el chico contra su oído – quiero lamer tus pechos

- Atsu- ¡ah! – gimió ella en cuanto el le mordisqueo el cuello

Se dio vuelta dejando a la vista sus grandes senos, el pelirosa sonrió antes de que bajara la cabeza lamiendo el erecto pezón de Lia. La joven solo gimió en cuanto la lengua del pelirosa recorrió con delicadeza el pezón. Cerro su boca sobre el seno de la ojiazul, ella grito de placer mientras el joven comenzó a amamantarse de ella. Parece un bebe, pensó Lia en cuanto el chico la estrechaba a el y le chupaba el seno como un niño pequeño. Los gemidos y sollozos de la pelicafe resonaban en la habitación, el pelirosa le soltó antes de que comenzara a amamantarse del otro pecho, ella se removió necesitándolo ya. Necesitaba el cuerpo de el unido a de ella. las traviesas manos subían por los muslos de ella, al final cuando estuvo casi satisfecho Lia grito antes de que se viniera en su primer orgasmo. El chico sonrió contra el seno de ella, se levanto un poco mientras veía la agitada respiración de Lia.

- Eres malo – dijo ella sonrojada a lo que el rio

- Me gusta demorarme en lo que hago – dijo el mordiéndole el lóbulo a lo que ella grito de placer – y quiero probarte con paciencia preciosa

. Atsuya – dijo ella en un gemido al notar como su novio cambiaba de personalidad con ella

El chico tomo las bragas de ella, se la retiro lentamente mientras ella gimoteaba impaciente. En cuanto la prenda se fue el dio cálidos besos alrededor de su vientre, se levanto y lamio dos de sus dedos antes de que con delicadeza los ingresara en el interior de Lia, ella gimió sintiendo dolor y placer. El pelirosa comenzó a mover sus dedos, primero en un vaivén lento para luego aumentara empezando unos rápidos movimientos, ella le acompaso con sus caderas. Ya casi ella no resistía, apretó las sabanas mientras su cuerpo se apretaba a los dedos de el. Junto a un grito se vino por segunda vez. Ya en desesperación ella le quito la correa mientras el se sorprendía, sonrió mientras el mismo se quitaba los pantalones. Ella miro sus bóxers antes de que riera por lo que veía. El chico solo se sonrojo volteando la mirada antes de que se cruzara de brazos en un puchero.

- ¿el gran Atsuya usa bóxers con dibujitos de balones? – pregunto con burla Lia a lo que el gruño

- ¡Mo! Eres mala Lia-chan – dijo el a lo que ella rio antes de que con sus piernas le bajara la ultima prenda dejándolo frio – ¡Hey! Eso fue trampa, estaba distraído

- Lento – se burlo ella a lo que el gruño antes de que la volviera a besar

La tomo de la cadera mientras sus lengua se enredaban en sus bocas, ella gimió gustosa mientras se restregaba contra el excitándolo mas y mas. El pelirosa sabia que ella era virgen, no quería lastimarla por esa razón pensó en alguna manera de que su dolor fuera opacado, una idea se le vino a la mente. Bajo su mano empezando a acariciar el punto débil de Lia, ella separo sus labios antes de que soltara un gemido de satisfacción. Se restregó contra el cuerpo de el, Atsuya chupo el pezón de ella. Entre esos delirios de pasión, y notando que ella estaba distraída comenzó a ingresar en su delicada entrada. Atsuya gimió cuando la calidez de Lia le cubrió, entonces se topo con lo que esperaba, la barrera de la virginidad, dio un embate antes de que mordiera con algo de fuerza el seño de la pelicafe. Esta gimió de placer, el dolor estaba siendo opacado gracias a que el chico a un acariciaba el punto débil de ella. Empezó a moverse con lentitud mientras ella le apoyaba en su danza.

- Mas rápido – suplico entre gemidos Lia a lo que el sonrió – ah ah

- Lo que tu pidas mi princesa – dijo el antes de que comenzara a moverse con mas fuerza

El chico acelero sus embestidas mientras se seguía amamantando del pecho de Lia, ella solo movía sus caderas en la danza. Su cuerpo se calmaba con esto, con la pasión que sentía mesclada con el placer. Solo Atsuya podía calmarla, solo el. Sus colmillos salieron antes de que se los clavara en el cuello al chico, quien solo gimio de placer mientras ella bebía un poco de el. Sus caderas tomaron un ritmo mas rápido cuando ella ya llegaba al borde otra vez, se apretó a el y grito cuando se vino con fuerza. Atsuya solo siguió moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que dio una última estocada y se corrió dentro de Lia. El chico agotado se recostó a su lado tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración. Ella se recostó en su pecho cuando gimió en cuanto el calor regreso a ella. El chico olio el dulce aroma antes de que el también gimiera.

- Mas – dijo la chica antes de que se trepara sobre para luego enterrar a Atsuya en su interior – ¡ah!

- Lia – gimió el mientras ella se levanto antes de que se dejara caer – ¡ah!

Ella comenzó a levantarse antes de que se dejara caer sobre mientras el placer les rodeaba con intensidad. El sujeto sus caderas ayudándole con sus movimientos, de sus bocas solo salían gritos de placer junto a los gemidos. Ella apresuro sus movimientos mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos de el cuando una malvada idea se le vino a la mente. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, el chico le miro horrorizado antes de que exigiera más rapidez pero ella se lo negó con una sonrisa burlona. La dulce danza se hizo más lenta hasta que el chico le miro con ojos suplicantes. Lia solo soltó un no, el gimió sujetándola mas fuerte de sus caderas mientras la movía rogando. Necesitaba que la danza fuera más rápida, los ojos de ella solo le indicaban lo que el tenia que decir.

- Por favor – suplico el a lo que ella sonrió

- Por favor ¿Qué? – insistió ella a lo que el gruño

- Lia por favor no me hagas sufrir – dijo el a lo que ella sonrió de lado

- Como tu quieras cachorrito – dijo ella antes de que comenzara un vaivén mas rápido – ah ah ah ¡Atsuya!

Lia empezó a moverse mas rápido a lo que el gimió de gusto ayudándola, llevo sus manos a los senos de la chica haciendo presión en ellos antes de que los pellizcara haciéndola gritar de placer, Lia solo empezó a moverse un poco mas fuerte cuando sentía que su cuerpo llegaba al limite. Se apretó a el antes de que le mordiera bebiendo mas de su sangre a lo que el gimió complacido, pero ella se separo para luego gritar de placer cuando se vino, sus movimientos no pararon es mas se hicieron mas rápidos hasta que Atsuya soltó grito fuerte antes de que aferrara con fuerza los dedos a la cintura de ella. Se derramo en ella mientras su respiración estaba agitada por la sesión de sexo. Ella se dejo caer en su pecho, el le dio un beso en la coronilla cuando el calor regreso junto al olor.

- Estoy en mi necesidad – susurro ella a lo que el gimió excitándose de nuevo antes de que cambiara de posición poniéndose sobre ella – Atsuya

- Princesa te quiero otra vez – dijo el con una sonrisa seductora a lo que ella sonrió de lado

- Y yo a ti cachorrito – dijo la joven antes de que se unieran en un beso ardiente

* * *

Todos observaban con una gota en la cabeza como Alejandra saltaba de la alegría que tenia mientras afuro estaba en una esquinita deprimido. El chico estaba en depresión porque todos los vampiros les confirmaron que Alejandra no estaba embarazada, al parecer la chica pertenecía a ese pequeño 10% que no concebían en su primer celo. A un lado estaban Hiroto, Midorikawa, Osamu, suzuno y Nagumo atados a unas sillas y amordazados. La peli café-cobrizo les había atado en cuanto habían intentado matar a afuro. La puerta sonó y entraron a la sala los gemelos fubuki junto a Yuko y Lia, estas últimas tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros, en cambio los chicos estaban bastante agotados. Haruki iba a preguntar algo cuando todos los vampiros se tensaron mientras olisqueaban el aire.

- ¡oh por dios! – grito sorprendida Mía a lo que todos les miraron sin entender

- ¡YUKO Y LIA ESTAN EMBARAZADAS! – grito alegre Yue a lo que los humanos se tensaron mientras los gemelos fubuki se paralizaban

- Necesidad – dijeron las vampiresas cuando a Ryu y adrian les cubrieron auras oscuras

- Oh oh – dijo tragando saliva Endo mientras todos retrocedían asustados

- Ryu puedo explicarlo – dijo fubuki retrocediendo mientras el castaño reía como maniático sacando su enorme sable

- Adrian – dijo Atsuya con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el pelinegro sacaba su espada con una sonrisa sádica

- Adiós hermanos fubuki – dijeron ambos chicos con voz de ultratumba

- ¿Porque ellos si tienen hijos y no yo? – dijo en su esquinita depresiva Terumi mientras a muchos les salían gotas en las cabezas

- ¡Ryu! ¡Adrian! – grito Ángela enojada – si los matan, sus sobrinos no conocerán a sus padres

- Se les puede enseñar fotos – dijo Ryu ahorcando a fubuki mientras adrian ahorcaba a Atsuya

- ¡RYU FUJIWARA! – grito enojada Yuko mientras Lia fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano – es el padre de mi hijo

- Pero – dijo el castaño en un puchero mientras adrian ponía ojos de cachorrito

- No – decreto Lia cruzándose de brazos a lo que su hermano hizo un puchero

- Y llamamos a Midorikawa infantil – dijo reina con una gota en la cabeza a lo que todas asintieron mientras el peliverde les fulminaba con la mirada ofendido

- Pues únanse al club odio al novio de mi hermana – dijo Romeo señalándose junto a los cinco celosos hermanos amordazados quienes fulminaban con la mirada a Terumi quien les ignoraba en su estado de depresión

- Felicidades chicos – dijo alegre Endo – serán papas

Dos segundos después se escucho un fuerte golpe en el suelo. Todos observaron como estaban los gemelos fubuki inconscientes, al parecer a esos dos no seria muy fácil decirles que sus novias estaban embarazadas. Tenían a un par de gemelos inconscientes, un Terumi deprimido, una Alejandra bailando de alegría al no ser madre, un club de hermanos sobre protectores, cuatro guerreras embarazadas y a dos futuros padres acostumbrándose a esa idea. La pregunta que todos tienen en las cabezas es: ¿Quién sigue ahora con su necesidad?

* * *

**Eso es todo ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Los gemelos se volverán a desmayar cuando les repitan que son padres?**

**¿El club ¨odio al novio de mi hermana¨ tendrá mas miembros?**

**¿Terumi pasara su depresión?**

**¿Desataran a Hiroto, mido, suzuno, Nagumo y Osamu o los dejaran ahí olvidados? **

**¿Habrá más embarazos? ¿Quién será la siguiente en tener su necesidad? **

**¿Me darán chocolate y a Dani sus botes de helado?**

**Ahora sin más me despido, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. El Helado es Sexy

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, este si lo hice yo solita y con honores, espero y les guste. No se si me quedo bien pero es lo que logre. He tenido un problema con mi mama así que tal vez no suba el capi 6 hasta unos días, bueno disfruten el capi de hoy así:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El helado es sexy **

Ella estaba enojada, muy enojada por el estúpido calor que sentía en su cuerpo. Por la maldita fiebre que creía tener, incluyendo también el dolor de cabeza y las molestias en su cuerpo. Pero para su maldita suerte estaba hoy día en el Sun Garden, ¿razón? Muy fácil, iba a visitar a su novio cuando se encontró con que todos los desgraciados se habían largado a la playa dejando a Midorikawa durmiendo, y como sabían que ella vendría solo dejaron una nota que decía: ¨_hay suficiente helado, así que vivirán_¨. Que bonita frase Hitomiko-san, pensó Naomi antes de que se sentara en la silla esperando a que el idiota de Midorikawa se levantara. Tal vez si comía algo frio el calor pasaría, se lo pensó antes de levantarse y sacar del refrigerador un bote de helado de menta. Tomo una cuchara y empezó a comer pero ni siquiera lo sintió muy frio, gruño enojada y tiro la cuchara a un lado antes de que se volviera a sentar con sus brazos cruzados.

- Maldito calor – susurro Naomi cuando le atrapo una ola de dolor en el vientre – ¿acaso no hay un ventilador?

Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar la sarta de maldiciones que se le vinieron a la mente, no entendía que diablos le pasaba pero quería que ese dolor calmara. Una loca idea cruzo su mente a lo que negó casi a punto de reír nerviosa, no podía ser lo que ella pensaba. No, no es eso, se estaba confundiendo obviamente. Otra ola de calor junto al dolor de su vientre le atrapo obligándola a doblarse mientras cogía su vientre. Cerró los ojos y calmo su mente intentando relajarse, maldita sea lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Malditos sean los cambios para ser mujer, gruño ella cuando el dolor fue mas intenso. Si, era lo que ella pensaba y se maldecía por eso. Estaba en su época de necesidad, donde podría concebir un niño o quedarse como estaba igual que Alejandra. Pero para saber eso primero necesitaba algo, necesitaba a Midorikawa. A ese tonto inocentón, pensó de mala gana Naomi. Pero que era su compañero de sangre y su amado novio. Maldito Midorikawa y maldita necesidad.

* * *

Ryuuiji se levanto de su cama con un bostezo agotado, se rasco la cabeza para luego meterse al baño a alistarse. Cuando salió listo pensó en lo que iba a hacer ese día, pues Naomi vendría se recordó con una sonrisa. Además de que irían a la playa hoy, pensó muy feliz. Se volteo mirando la hora cuando noto que eran las doce del día. Se hizo de piedra ya que se iba a ir supuestamente a la playa a las diez, eso significaba que los muy desgraciados lo habían dejado ahí solito mientras ellos disfrutarían de la playa. Lloro a cascaditas en una esquina al darse cuenta que incluso su mejor amigo entre comillas ósea Hiroto también se había largado dejándolo ahí. Limpio sus lagrimitas y con su honor en alto haría lo que siempre hacia. Se atragantaría de helado y embarraría la cocina en castigo por su abandono. Si eso haría, se dijo mientras corría a la cocina cuando se encontró con Naomi sentada en la silla.

- Naomi – dijo el sorprendido a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza – no te ves anda bien

- No me digas ryuuiji – dijo ella enojada antes de que se removiera adolorida

- Naomi – susurro el preocupado acercándose a ella – estas roja

- Me siento bien – intento mentir ella cuando soltó un gemido de dolor tomándose con mas fuerza del vientre

- ¡Naomi! – grito el horrorizado mientras le cogía del brazo cuando olio un aroma llamativo que venia de la piel de la pelicafe

La ojiesmeralda levanto la vista antes de que Midorikawa la atrapara en ardiente beso húmedo, ella primero gimió contra la boca de el antes de que correspondiera con emoción, el peliverde le mordisqueo el labio inferior antes de que gimiera de puro placer. El ojinegro sonrió de lado antes de que la cogiera de su cintura para mordisquearle el cuello haciéndola retorcerse de placer. Midorikawa abrió los botones de la blusa que usaba ese día la chica, descubriendo de esta manera el encaje morado del sujetador de Naomi. Ella le miro cuando el chico bajo su cabezo y succiono el pezón de la pelicafe sobre la tela, ella grito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al peliverde. Ryuuiji solo mordisqueaba el pezón antes de que llevara sus manos atrás para desabrochar el sujetador cuando se encontró con un problema, gruño enojado cuando no logro abrirlo.

- Malditos broches – dijo el chico luchando por abrirlo cuando Naomi suspiro arqueando una ceja

- ¿Por qué nunca pueden abrir los sostenes los hombres? – pregunto ella a lo que el bufo

- Por que inventan tonterías para la ropa de las mujeres, debería solo poner un velcro y así todos somos felices – dijo llorando a cascaditas el ojinegro haciendo aparecer una gota en la cabeza a Naomi

- Mido tu matas la pasión – dijo ella en un suspiro antes de que se desabrochara ella misma el sujetador – listo

- No me culpes, ustedes ya están acostumbradas – dijo el cuando la pelicafe se iba a quejar el descendió a sus senos, atrapando uno en su boca

Ella chillo en cuanto el chico empezó a chupar uno de sus senos mientras el otro era masajeado por su cálida mano, ella gimió gustosa. Mido solo se amamantaba de ella antes de que le mordisqueara mas fuerte el pecho, ella gimoteo en cuanto sintió el suelo contra su espalda, después de todo habían estado apoyados contra la mesa. El peliverde mordió un poco mas fuerte mientras la chica solo gemía cada vez mas fuerte, el soltó el seno antes de que ella gruñera pidiendo mas. El ojinegro le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola chillar para luego meter una mano dentro de los jeans de ella, donde acaricio la intimidad de la joven aun cubierta por sus bragas, ella solo atino a gritar. El peliverde le quito los jeans antes de que dejara besos en los muslos de Naomi, miro con diversión lo ultimo que cubría a la chica, las bragas.

- Midorikawa – dijo ella sorprendida cuando el le quito las bragas

Ya teniéndola desnuda y con la excitación al máximo, se le ocurrió una traviesa idea, cogió el bote de helado de menta que Naomi dejo en la mesa, ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió lo que el iba a hacer. Midorikawa le echo el helado sobre los senos haciéndola gemir por el frio contacto, ella intento escaparse pero el chico la cogió de los brazos antes de que se agachara para lamer el delicioso postre sobre la piel de la pelicafe. La ojiesmeralda sintió su cuerpo explotar en cuanto el chupo uno de sus senos limpiando el helado que había caído ahí, cuando la dejo limpia le echo mas helado sobre el vientre descendiendo a los muslos. Naomi gimió el nombre del ojinegro en cuanto su lengua se detuvo lamiendo con paciencia antes de que devorara los residuos de helado que quedaban.

- Mido-midori-rikawa – dijo entre gemidos Naomi – par-para

- Sabes demasiado deliciosa – dijo el peliverde mientras lamia el ombligo de la joven – quiero devorarte Naomi

- Mido-mi ¡Ah! – gimió en cuanto el paso su dedo por la entrada de ella

Midorikawa acaricio con su dedo la suave piel de Naomi antes de que lo chupara, ingreso con lentitud el travieso dedo haciéndola arquearse de placer y dolor. El solo sonrió mientras movía el dedo en círculos para luego acariciar con el pulgar el punto débil de Naomi. La joven chillo de placer, sintió como otro dedo entraba en su interior, los movimientos de el se hicieron mas lentos hasta el punto de casi parar. Ella gruño antes de que le mirara enojada por lo que estaba haciendo. Naomi movió sus caderas buscando la deliciosa fricción que ella tanto deseaba, pero el malvado chico solo retiro los dedos de Naomi, dejando a la chica casi al borde. Ella gruño antes de que lo matara con la mirada.

- ¡¿Por qué paraste?! – exigió saber enojada la pelicafe

- Quiero que digas mi nombre – dijo el peliverde a lo que la pelicafe se sorprendió – si lo dices continuare

- Tramposo – dijo ella sonrojada – bien, te deseo – susurro ella a lo que el volteo la cabeza colocando una mano en su oído

- ¿Qué dijiste no oí bien? – dijo el ojinegro a lo que ella gruño enojada

- ¡QUE TE DESEO IMBECIL! – grito Naomi enojada haciéndolo sonreír

- Bueno, omitiré el imbécil pero me basta – dijo Midorikawa burlón

Se coloco sobre ella poniéndola otra vez contra el piso, pero se lo pensó mejor para luego negar con la cabeza. Cargo a Naomi estilo princesa para colocarla sobre la mesa, ella le miro expectante antes de que el la besara con viva pasión, el deseo les consumía a ambos. Le acaricio con lentitud uno de sus muslos antes de que atrapara con su boca uno de sus senos comenzando a amamantarse otra vez. La ojiesmeralda gimió gustosa mientras se frotaba contra el pidiendo mas atenciones, se arqueo de espalda ante las deliciosas sensaciones. Pero ella sabia que el juego debería parar, bajo las manos hasta el pantalón del peliverde y le quito con facilidad la correa. El sonrió contra su boca mientras Naomi desabrochaba el botón del pantalón y luego con sus piernas lo empujara dejándole ver la ropa interior del peliverde. Ella intento aguantarse la risa en cuanto vio el diseño de sus bóxers, pero no lo pudo resistir y se rio. El hizo un puchero antes de que se sonrojara volteando el rostro.

- Debí esperármelo de ti – dijo Naomi viendo el diseño de conos de helados en los bóxers del chico – heladito

- Calla bipolar – dijo el a lo que ella iba a gritar pero el la callo con un fogoso beso

El le acaricio los senos a su novia, mientras ella le abría las piernas esperando que el entrara ya en su cuerpo. Metió uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de ella haciéndola gemir, acaricio un poco mientras Naomi se removía pidiendo más entre gemidos y gritos. Ella no aguanto mas y se vino gritando el nombre de ryuuiji, este solo aprovecho eso para enterrarse se un embate profundamente en Naomi. Sintió como atravesaba la fina barrera de la chica, quien solo grito de dolor. El peliverde le dio un beso apasionado antes de que se retirara un poco para luego entrar de nuevo en ella con fuerza. La chica grito de placer aferrando sus uñas al cuerpo de el mientras se movía a su compas, el sudor ya estaba empapándolos. Midorikawa solo se enterraba profundamente en Naomi quien cerró los ojos pidiendo más. Las caderas de ambos se movían en una salvaje danza en cuanto mas tiempo pasaba, incluso la mesa se movía. Ya casi, pensó el chico cuando notaba que ya llegaban al final. Naomi siguió gimiendo hasta que la garganta le dolía por sus fuertes gritos cuando sus colmillos salieron y se clavaron en el cuello de su novio. El gimió de gusto dándole mas acceso mientras ella se alimentaba y la danza casi llegaba a su final. El se retiro para embestir con fuerza, Naomi grito antes de que obtuviera su orgasmo, el peliverde solo se tenso para luego correrse en ella.

- Ryuuiji – dijo en un jadeo Naomi a lo que el le beso la coronilla mientras se retiraba de su interior cuando el calor volvió – ¡ah!

- Dios Naomi – susurro el cuando olio su cálido aroma para luego colocarse sobre ella otra vez besándola con viva lujuria

- Ah – gimió ella cuando el le presiono uno de sus senos

El peliverde trajo el bote de helado antes de que colocara con sus manos mas en los grandes senos de la chica, ella jadeo antes de que el le besara los labios enredando su lengua a la de ella. Gimió gustosa cuando el se separo para empezar a lamer el helado derramado en el pálido cuerpo de la vampiresa. Ella se arqueo, el solo devoro mas mientras el hambre por la lujuria crecía en el. Cuando termino esa parte vertió mas helado entre los muslos de la pelicafe, en ese instante ella chillo removiéndose. El ojinegro solo descendió su cabeza entre los muslos de Naomi mientras se alimentaba del helado y los jugos de ella. Naomi solo alcanzaba a removerse gritando el nombre del chico y animándolo a que no parara. Ella gimió una vez mas antes de que se corriera en la boca de el, mido solo se relamió los labios antes de que la besara con necesidad. Ella se removió necesitándolo otra vez, el peliverde profundizo el beso antes de que se introdujera de nuevo en la calidez de Naomi. Ella gimió gustosa mientras empezaban un nuevo vaivén.

- Ah ah ryuuiji – gimió ella mientras se aferraba a el para no caer de la mesa

Las duras embestidas le hicieron gritar de excitación mientras la habitación resonaba en ruidos de ambos. Ella se aferro mas a el en cuanto ya casi no tenia conciencia de lo que hacían, el placer la llevaba al limite. La pelicafe solo atino a gemir cuando su sed de sangre regreso por mas, mordió otra vez a Midorikawa antes de que se viniera en su segundo orgasmo. El peliverde dio su ultima estocado derramándose por segunda vez en Naomi, quien solo jadeo. El chico solo jadeo antes de que controlara su respiración retirándose con delicadeza de la pelicafe. Ella gimió algo adolorida, el sonrió y la cargo con ternura mientras ella abría los ojos con una sonrisa que lo sonrojo. El solo se apoyo en la mesa con la joven entre sus brazos, le acaricio con ternura su larga cabellera café cuando ella le miro curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella a lo que el sonrió

- Te amo – dijo el sonrojándola antes de que riera – estas pegajosa

- No me digas – dijo ella gruñendo enojada – alguien me embarro de helado

- Ups lo siento – dijo el burlo antes de que le lamiera el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir – pero lo disfrutaste

- Maldito seas alienígena – dijo ella enfadada cuando otra oleada de calor llego a ella haciéndole gemir mientras ryuuiji se excito otra vez – ryuuiji

- No me digas – dijo el temeroso a lo que ella gimió asintiendo

- Estoy en mi necesidad – dijo ella antes de que gimiera otra vez – ah

Midorikawa gimió antes de que suspirara cargando a Naomi hasta el baño, seria un día bastante largo pero al menos primero debería limpiarla, pensó en cuanto le sintió bastante pegajosa. En cuanto estuvieron en la ducha se metió junto a ella mientras abría el grifo y la fría agua caía sobre ellos. La sentó con cuidado en el suelo antes de que cogiera el jabón líquido y echara un poco en sus manos para comenzar a enjabonarla. Ella gimió gustosa cuando el comenzó a lavarle entre los pechos, el chico se sonrojo cuando ella coloco sus manos sobre las de el pidiendo que se lo masajee. El lo hizo, masajeo los senos de la pelicafe antes de que pellizcara sus pezones, la chica gimió de puro gusto antes este acto. El siguió bajando hasta que empezó a enjabonar el vientre de ella, la chica solo gimió cuando las manos descendieron hasta su intimidad.

- ¡ah! – gimió ella en cuanto el le acaricio los muslos – mas, quiero mas

- Naomi – gimió el cuando ella presiono con su mano su entre pierna

La chica se dio vuelta antes de que lo empujara contra el piso de la ducha, ella sonrió burlona trepándose sobre el para luego sentarse en su pecho. Le dio un largo y apasionado beso mientras el peliverde le acariciaba la cadera, ella jadeo otra vez cuando el subió su mano presionando uno de sus pechos. Ella le volvió a besar antes de que el metiera su lengua en la boca de la joven, la chica gimió. Ella estaba disfrutando de esto, y se iban a tardar bastante, pensó ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras correspondía al beso.

* * *

Hiroto gruño mientras era seguido por suzuno, Nagumo, Osamu y reina. Habían estado en la playa, pero como Hitomiko tenia miedo de que Midorikawa y Naomi destruyeran la casa por helado, los habían mandado a los cinco a ver como estaban. Reina suspiro abriendo la puerta de la casa antes de que todos entraran, no se sorprendieron al ver que no había nadie por ahí, seguro estaban en la cocina tragando helado, pensaron mientras iban en dirección a la cocina. Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como el helado estaba embarrado en el suelo y también en la mesa, acompañado de algo rojo… ¿sangre? Pensaron todos horrorizados cuando reina se acerco para ver mejor.

- Si, es sangre – dijo reina asustada

- Al parecer Naomi ya mato a Midorikawa – dijo Nagumo a lo que a todos les salieron gotas en las cabezas

- Veamos en los cuartos – sugirió Osamu a lo que todos asintieron yéndose en dirección al cuarto de mido cuando escucharon la ducha a vierta

- Iré yo – dijo suzuno entrando al baño y encontrando nada, salvo el shampoo y el jabón en e piso – ¡nada!

- Vayamos a su cuarto – dijo Hiroto serio

Los cinco fueron en dirección al cuarto del peliverde que compartía con Hiroto cuando se escucharon gemidos y chillidos. Se paralizaron antes de que se miraran entre ellos, no era lo que pensaban ¿verdad? Se acercaron un poco mas cuando se escucharon los gritos de placer, y frases eróticas como: ¨_no, no te detengas_¨ o ¨_ ¡AH! dame mas por favor_¨, incluso también se escucho un grito de: _¨ ¡si! ¡Así, así me gusta!¨._ Hiroto miro con miedo a los demás cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta, los otros cuatro asintieron a lo que el pelirrojo abrió la puerta. La escena que los jóvenes presenciaron los dejo de piedra. Naomi estaba sobre ryuuiji mientras se movían al compas, cuando ambos voltearon los rostros se sonrojaron antes de que ella gritara de horror.

- ¡LARGO! – grito Naomi cubriéndose con las sabanas mientras los cinco se sonrojaban

- Perdón – dijo Hiroto mas rojo que su cabello al igual que los demás

El chico cerro la puerta mientras adentro se escucho las maldiciones de Naomi, mientras Midorikawa le decía que se calmara. Afuera estaban los chicos rojos y con las imágenes de ambos teniendo sexo aun, reina solo miro horrorizada la puerta. De repente la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a una Naomi ya vestida, sus ojos estaban de un color morado mientras su cabello flotaba diabólicamente. Ella levanto su moto sierra con una sádica sonrisa mientras mido le miraba sonrojado y con una gota en la cabeza. De inmediato los cinco tragaron saliva palideciendo ante lo que Naomi iba a hacer. Los iba a matar lentamente después de lo que habían visto, pensaron horrorizados los jóvenes. De inmediato Nagumo se puso a reza junto a Osamu.

- ¡YO NO VI NADA! ¡LO JURO! – grito Nagumo llorando – ¡NO VIO CUANDO MONTABAS A MIDORIKAWA!

- Imbécil – dijo suzuno cuando Midorikawa se sonrojo al igual que Naomi

- Nagumo haruya di tus ultimas palabras – dijo Naomi alzando la moto sierra cuando una oleada de calor llego a su cuerpo haciéndola gemir de dolor y necesidad

- Diablos – dijo Midorikawa sosteniéndola mientras ella se removía adolorida – esta en su necesidad

- Oh – dijeron todos sonrojados

- Los veo en la noche – dijo el peliverde sonriendo antes de que arrastrara a Naomi al cuarto y cerrara ahora si con llave mientras a los demás les salían gotas en las cabezas

No paso mucho para que el pasillo se inundara de gritos, gemidos y chillidos. Los cinco se volvieron a sonrojar avergonzados suponiendo lo quela pareja estaría haciendo. Hiroto tosió llamando la atención de los demás para que se largaran lo mas rápido posible de hay, los demás asintieron mientras mas gritos se escucharon. En silencio salieron de la casa y acordaron que seria mejor acampar en la playa porque cuando volvieran mido y Naomi aun seguirían en lo suyo. Aunque… ¿Cuándo el inocentón de Midorikawa se volvió un pervertido de primera? Buena pregunta, entonces todos reaccionaron antes la mancha de sangre en la mesa, si ellos habían estado teniendo sexo, y obviamente Naomi era virgen… ¡LO HABIAN HECHO EN LA COCINA! Mejor dicho en la mesa donde comían. Las nauseas les ganaron a los cinco, recordatorio: no comer en esa mesa nunca más en sus vidas, y nunca abrir las puertas de los cuartos sin tocar primero.

* * *

Naomi cayó a un lado de la cama mientras intentaba recuperar su respiración, Midorikawa respiraba agitadamente mientras ya estaba agotado luego de horas de sexo sin descanso. Ya debían de ser al menos las siete de la noche, y nadie había venido a la casa, extraño pensó el ojinegro. Tal vez Hiroto y los demás les dijeron algo para que no vinieran, Naomi se costo en su pecho, el sonrió abrazándola con ternura a lo que ella se pego mas a el. Le dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de que ella sonriera como una niña pequeña. La pelicafe le miro con dulzura antes de que le diera un tierno beso otra vez.

- Te amo – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió asintiendo

- También te amo Naomi – dijo el besándole cuando ella sonrió contra su oreja

- Estoy embarazada – susurro ella divertida a lo que el peliverde solo vio todo negro antes de caer – ¡MIDORIKAWA!

Con un Midorikawa desmayado al saber que seria padres, cinco jóvenes traumados por ver algo que no debían y una Naomi aun enojada por lo que había ocurrido. Además de que pronto el peliverde seria un futuro padre. Faltaría ver la adorable reacción de Haruki al saber que su linda melliza seria madre. Habían dos opciones: se lo tomaba bien o castra al heladito. Ahora la pregunta que todos nos hacemos es: ¿Quien sigue en la necesidad?

* * *

**Eso es todo ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Midorikawa será castrado por Haruki?**

**¿Los chicos dejaran su trauma luego de lo que vieron?**

**¿El helado es un elemento sexy?**

**¿Deberían existir sujetadores con velcro?**

**¿Quién seguirá en la necesidad?**

**¿Me darán un chocolate?**

**Ahora me voy, byeeeeeeeee**


	6. Pasión de gemelas

**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, hecho por Dani y por mi, espero les guste y no se perviertan mucho XD. Bueno solo digo una cosa mas, no se si los ojos de Dylan son de ese color así que no me juzguen si no les gusta , otra cosa chicas hare el lemmon de todas pero ténganme paciencia. La inspiración no viene así no mas así que pido paciencia, por que Dani y yo hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Ahora disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Pasión de gemelas **

Daniel se fue a visitar a Ichinose para tomar el te junto como cada fin de semana, aunque tuvo que ser acompañada de Gabriel, porque si no su sobre protector hermano mayor link estaría sobre la mesa vigilando cada minúsculo movimiento del chico. Dani suspiro, aunque prefería que su hermana la acompañe, sabia que ella terminaría metiéndose en problemas. Además, no se sentía de buen humor ese día para soportar los berrinches de sus hermanos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenia un fuerte calor por todo su cuerpo, que la estaba matando de mil formas. Llegaron al hotel de los americanos y Dani saludo a Ichinose con un corto pero tierno beso, ella se volvió un tanto adictiva. Se separo de el y se fue a la cocina a preparar el te. A Gabriel le dio pereza subir a buscar a Dylan, ni siquiera sabia si el chico estaba ahí en el hotel. Así que aprovecho para molestar al inocentón del novio de su hermana.

- Nee...Ichinose – dijo llamando al chico Gaby

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el desconfiado, sabia muy bien algo de Gaby y era que nuca se debería confiar de ella porque sino terminaría herido, muerto o dañado psicológicamente

- ¿Sabias que Dani es muy sensible a las caricias, o que si de casualidad le rosas los senos y esta gimiendo de placer ya? – dijo divertida al ver como al novio de su hermana se le subían los colores

- ¡Gabriel! – exclamo sonrojado el chico – deja de decir ese tipo de cosas de tu hermana

- Esta bien, yo creo que es mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo – dijo ella burlona

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Dani saliendo de la cocina – oí quejas – dijo lo ultimo mirando a Gaby quien le miro nerviosa

- Esto – dijo nerviosa la albina – yo solo le comentaba a Ichinose que el otro día te compraste un conjunto de lencería ¿fue roja o negra? – pregunto con malicia mientras Ichinose se sonrojaba

- Era celeste, mejor vete a molestar a Dylan – dijo fastidiada Dani mientras doblaba la cuchara que tenia en mano

- Bueno...ni que algo bueno fuera a pasar entre ustedes, tu sigue siendo muy inocente e Ichinose te va a seguir la corriente...– paro porque una cuchara voladora paso por su cara, cortándole un mechos de cabellos – buen corte Dani, ya estaba pensando cortarme el cerquillo un poco-dijo burlonamente

- ¡Ya vete! – dijo enojada Daniel sacando su rifle

- Bien me voy pero volveré – dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona mientras Dani le apuntaba a la cabeza

* * *

Gabriel subió a la habitación de su novio, pensaba en una forma de molestarlo y hacerlo sonrojarse. Eso le divertía, provocarlo un rato para que luego el se sonrojara con fuerza, y ella se riera de el por ser muy inocente. Por eso tal vez amaba a Dylan, por que el era el único que había estado con ella cuando ella mas necesitaba a alguien, y no queriendo abrumar a su hermana se aferro a ese especial americano, pensó con burla. Estaba en medio pasillo cuando una ola de calor la ataco. Era horrendo y doloroso para su cabeza, mientras su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera prendido en llamas. Su orgullo no le permitió retorcerse de calor o de dolor, así que lo único que hizo fue apoyarse en la pared y seguir su camino: nunca dejo que las heridas de sus batallas le afectaran y menos un dolor tan "insignificante" como ese. Siguió de largo hasta llegar a la habitación del rubio, entro encontrándolo quien solo estaba leyendo un libro acostado en su cama. Siempre que venia por aquí lo encontraba así, pensó enojada la albina. Se echo al lado de el en la cama, el ni siquiera se movió al sentir el colcho moverse.

- Que aburrido eres Dylan – dijo ella a su costado – siempre andas leyendo... – dijo en un puchero

- Si, si... – dijo el tan concentrado en su lectura que no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica

Gruño enojada al ver como su novio no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Tampoco le pedía que le alabara pero al menos bastaría con un beso de saludo, o unas cuantas caricias, pensó ella sintiendo mas calor recorrer su cuerpo. Las sabanas le hacían doler su febril piel, se guardo los gemidos de dolor que quiso soltar así que pensó en algo para sacar de la lectura a Dylan. Tal vez si le daba un golpe en la cabeza, no, no quería noquearlo sino que le prestara atención. Muchas violentas ideas le llegaron a la mente con otras pervertidas, se extraño ante esto. Era pervertida si, pero no las tenia siempre en su mente como en estos momentos. Entonces llego. A Gabriel se le ocurrió una broma para que el chico le ponga atención. Se sentó en el pecho del chico, el seguía leyendo. Bajo su cabeza y se coloco entre los brazos de chico interrumpiendo su lectura.

- Gaby, ¿que haces aquí? –se pregunto asustado ya que no se sabia ni cuando entro la chica

- Llevo mas de cinco minutos esperando a que te des cuenta de que estoy a tu costado, y no me has puesto atención... – dijo molesta-

- Excuse me... – dijo el abrazándola – ...es que el libro estaba interesante...-dijo entre risas

- Me da igual...-se separo cabreada de el y cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación el calor y el dolor en su vientre se hizo mas fuerte, cosa que cayo de rodillas agarrándose del estomago

- Mierda... – dijo molesta

- ¿Gaby estas bien?- dijo Dylan acercándose cuando sintió un cálido olor.

Beso a Gaby con ternura. Ella se desespero de lo lento que podía llegar a ser el chico, así que se echo encima de él a besarlo con pasión y lujuria. Dylan no quiso perder la pelean contra la albina, así que cambio de lugares dejándola abajo de el. Comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la chica repartiendo húmedos besos. Le quito el chaleco y bajo las tiras del sujetador y del top negro de Gabriel, la cual no se resistía a las caricias del chico. Dylan se sentó en la cadera de Gaby y le saco el top dejándola solo con su sujetador verde. Llego al pecho de la chica y lo desabrocho como si nada, Gaby se sorprendió ya que ella estaba lista para burlarse el chico al no poder abrir el broche. El le sonrió burlón al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba, pero ignoro eso. Comenzó a lamer el pecho derecho de la chica mientras masajeaba el otro. Se amamanto de los lo senos de Gaby mientras esta gemía de placer. Volvió a la boca de la chica para besarla con lujuria, sus lenguas se rosaban con fervor, mientras de la boca de Gaby salía un hilo de saliva. Dylan bajo al vientre de la albina para mordisquearlo. Le saco la correa que llevaba. Entonces recordó la ultima vez que ella se molesto con el por acompañarla a la piscina y estar leyendo. Lo persiguió por todo el lugar para azotarlo con la correa. Abrió el short de ella y lo bajo para encontrarse con sus bragas. Acaricio los muslos de la chica para volverla a besar en los labios. Ella cambio de posiciones para sacarle la playera al rubio. Y comenzó a besar su cuello, lo rozo con sus colmillos excitándolo más.

- Gabriel – susurro el a lo que ella le piñizco con sus colmillos haciéndolo gemir

Dylan gimió en cuanto ella le rozo otra vez con sus colmillos, sonrió burlona ante su reacción. Su americano siempre gemía cuando ella le mordía en su cuello. Aun no, pensó ella antes de que le mordisqueara el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndolo gemir otra vez. Ella descendió por su pecho mientras besaba dejando un camino de mordiscos, cuando llego mas abajo le soltó la correa al chico. Le quito los pantalones con rapidez antes de mordisquearle el vientre haciéndolo gemir otra vez. Ella recordó algo entonces, solo una vez había visto los ojos de Dylan, ya que el americano odiaba sacarse las gafas que llevaba. Se subió al pecho de el y retiro las gafas revelando unos bellos ojos azules que dejarían atontada a cualquier mujer que los viera, y que podía decir Gaby. Ella amaba esos sensuales ojos, el se iba a quejar cuando ella le silencio con un apasionado beso que el no pudo evitar corresponder. la albina mordisqueo el labio inferior de el, cuando sintió como la lengua del rubio entro en su cavidad, solo pudo gemir de gusto ante eso. Sintió el suave colchón contra su espalda, al parecer la posición había cambiado pero le daba igual. Solo por esta vez dejaría su orgullo de lado, gimió cuando el presiono uno de sus senos mientras le acariciaba el muslo.

- Dylan – gimió ella excitada – mas, dame mas

- Gabriel – susurro el otra vez para luego besarla ansioso de mas

El americano beso apasionadamente a Gabriel, bajo su cabeza antes de volver a amamantarse de uno de sus senos, ella se arqueo complacida pidiendo mas de sus caricias. Dylan solo pellizco el otro pezón mientras seguía en lo suyo. Sintió las ondas de calor mas fuertes y ya casi no tenia conciencia de lo que le hacia a Gaby, solo necesitaba estar dentro de ella ya. Se separo de su pecho antes de que bajara sus manos comenzando a quitarle las bragas a la chica quien gimió ansiosa por lo que venia. En cuanto la albina estuvo libre de ropa, el se hundió a probar la dulce carne de ella. Gabriel se sorprendió antes de que soltara un grito de placer, se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto sintió la lengua del rubia demorarse en su cavidad, se aferro a las sabanas ya necesitándolo y no resistiendo mas estos juegos.

- ah ah – gimió Gaby con ojos llorosos por el placer – Dylan por favor, te necesito ya

- espera un poco mas - dijo el ojiazul mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza para responderle antes de que se volviera a hundir entre sus muslos

El rubio continuo lamiendo a la albina mientras esta suplicaba que terminara ya, Gaby sintió su jodido orgullo doblarse pero le necesitaba como el infierno y no podía resistir mas. Bajo su vientre sintió como algo hacia explosión, ella grito de placer antes de que sufriera su primer orgasmo. En cuanto esto ocurrió Dylan sonrió burlón, era su venganza por todas las veces que ella le provoco. Se quito sus bóxers mientras Gaby aun se contorsionaba del placer. Sin darle tiempo a nada mas se acomodo para luego ingresar en el interior de la albina. Esta sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior, solo pudo sollozar antes de que se mordiera el labio inferior reprimiendo el grito de dolor que quiso soltar. Se recordó que ella era una guerrera y que esto no le debería doler pero unas malvadas lágrimas le desmintieron. Dylan suspiro al ver como ella intentaba hacerse la fuerte otra vez, sonrió con ternura antes de darle tiernos besos en sus ojos para después besarle en sus mejillas secando esas lagrimas.

- te amo Gabriel - susurro el a lo que ella sonrió burlón

- también te amo especial americano - dijo ella con malicia en los ojos

El chico sonrió antes de que comenzara a retirarse de Gaby para luego enterrarse hasta el fondo, la albina grito de placer aferrando sus manos en las sabanas. Gimió en cuanto el chico comenzó sus estocadas duras y rápidas, sus sollozos empezaron cuando el apresuro aun mas la danza. Dylan solo cerró los ojos cuando volvió a enterrarse otra vez en el cálido interior de Gabriel, ella gimió su nombre prendiéndolo más. Bajo su cabeza y beso con verdadera pasión los labios de Gaby, ella abrió su boca dejando que la lengua de el se introdujera. Las lenguas jugaban enredándose mientras el americano ingresaba con fuerza al cuerpo de la albina. Ella se separo en cuanto el placer comenzó a abrumarla, echo la cabeza atrás soltando un grito de placer, su americano era jodidamente salvaje si se lo proponía, pensó ella con ironía ya que siempre lo considero inocente.

- ¡ah! – grito ella en cuanto el se amamanto otra vez de uno de sus senos – Dylan

- Gabriel – dijo el en un gemido

Ella ya no pudo resistir mas las ganas de alimentarse, le mordió en el cuello comenzando a succionar sangre a lo que el gimió gustoso de esa sensación. Gaby se separo del cuello del rubio en cuanto sintió su cavidad apretarse a el, se corrió rápido mientras Dylan daba una ultima estocada enterrándose casi en su útero. El gimió viniéndose en ella, se dejo caer sobre la albina mientras sus respiraciones estaban demasiado agitadas. Pasaron unos segundos cuando una nueva oleada de calor atrapo a Gaby haciéndola gemir por más caricias, Dylan gimió en cuanto olio el delicioso aroma que venia de la piel de la chica. Sin dar tiempo a nada mas se volvieron a besar apasionadamente, ya había captado lo que sucedía. Gabriel estaba en su primera necesidad. Y ninguno la desaprovecharía, pensaron mientras se besaban.

* * *

Ichinose abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando pasar a Dani, hace poco casi se desmayaba encima del chico, luego este se dio cuenta que esta con mucha fiebre la obligo a que descansar en su habitación mientras el conseguía algo para quitarle el dolor de cabeza a su novia. Aunque a Daniel mas le dolía el vientre, parecía como si necesitara algo, una nueva clase de hambre que no sabia con que pararla.

- Vuelvo dentro de un rato tu descansa mientras vuelvo...– dijo cerrando la puerta

- merde – soltó en francés

Se cogió del estomago, estaba que le dolía mucho igual que la cabeza. Recordaba haber sido débil mucho tiempo cuando era pequeña, por eso tenia que tomar de la sangre de Link para fortalecerse. Soltó más lisuras en francés cuando el calor invadió su cuerpo. No creo que vuelva tan rápido, pensó ella mirando hacia la puerta por donde se fue Ichinose. Daniel comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y se echo a la cama de su novio, gimió ya que toda tenia el olor a Ichinose impregnado quedo boca abajo y abrazo la almohada del chico, gimió un poco mas fuerte al contacto de su piel con la tela la cual estaba fresca por el aire acondicionado de la habitación. Se tapo con las sabanas del chico y se sonrojo al rozar su piel con ellas, por un momento pensó que era Ichinose acariciando su cuerpo mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

* * *

Ichinose llego a la farmacia y pido pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, a su costado entro una pareja que se estaba abrazando y besando, se sonrojo al pensar que le podía hacer eso a Dani, el hombre pidió algo y siguió besando a la chica. La farmacéutica llego con dos bolsas e Ichinose, como ya había pagado cogió la primera y se fue corriendo, ya que no quería tener pensamientos incorrectos sobre como tratar a la albina. Ichinose llego rápidamente al hotel, entro a su habitación y dejo las "medicinas" en su escrito. Al acercarse a Dani, al cual estaba durmiendo con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas se percato que la ropa de su novia estaba tirada en el piso. Intento retroceder pero un cálido olor no lo dejo, le quito de encima las sabanas a la chica despertándola y se echo encima de ella. Dani se sorprendió al sentir una calidez encima de ella, gimió al sentir presión encima de sus pechos. Ichinose se excito más al escuchar el gemido seductor de la chica y empezó a besarla con deseo puro. Ella solo gimió contra los labios del chico el cual comenzó a lamerle los labios, ella gimió más fuerte. Ya llevaban años de novios, pero para ella seguía siendo algo nuevo e incomodo que la besaran con la lengua. Siguió lamiendo los labios de la chica, no la dejaría negarse esta vez. A Daniel no le quedo otra que abrir la boca, ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a estos besos, y sabia que Ichinose no los hacia por respeto a ella. Sus lenguas bailaron con fogosidad, mientras Dani se acostumbraba al nuevo ritmo que tomaban sus besos. Sintió el calor recorrerla de nuevo mientras Ichinose se separaba un poco de ella.

- Ichinose...– sollozo un poco, el dolor en su vientre y el calor se hacían insoportables

- Tranquila Dani...no hare nada que tu no quieras...– dijo acariciando los brazos de la chica

- Pero si quiero...– dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – ...tu eres el único que puede acabar con este insoportable dolor...ah...-dijo gimiendo de dolor

Ichinose volvió a sentir aquel aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de la chica, comenzó a besar el blanco cuello de ella mientras le acariciaba todo el cuerpo sacándole gemidos. Rio, al parecer Gaby la había delatado, ella era muy sensible a las caricias. Llego al pecho de Daniel y se encontró con su sujetador. "Era celeste" se recordó, al parecer si era verdad que ella se compro aquel sexy conjunto de lencería del cual le hablaba Gabriel. Lo intento abrir pero no pudo. Dani se desespero que el chico fuera tan tonto, era de esperarse de alguien tan inocente, pensó. Luego se regaño por estar pensando igual que su hermana. Ayudo a Ichinose a abrir el broche, el cual estaba adelante, ni siquiera atrás. Ichinose le quito el sujetador y se quedo embobado viéndola.

- Deja de mirarme así – pidió sonrojada Dani – esto es injusto...tu también deberías quitarte algo – dijo sin pensar

Ichinose quiso complacerla y se quito la playera que llevaba, Daniel se sonrojo al ver al chico. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre semidesnudo aparte de su hermano, el cual era rara vez que ellos entraban a la piscina de su casa. Intento taparse el sonrojado rosto pero no puedo ya que Ichinose siguió besándola. El decidió dejarla jugar un rato, así que se puso abajo dejando a la chica arriba de el. Ella entendió el mensaje y comenzó a besar tierna y lentamente el cuello del chico, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su pecho. Ichinose sintió la lentitud de Dani como una venganza, así que el comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica hasta bajar a sus nalga y también acariciarlas por encima de la ropa. Ella gimió mientras seguía su trabajo en el pecho del chico, rozo un poco sus pezones con sus colmillos sacándole un gemido. A ella le gusto ese sonido así que intento volverle a sacar uno pero no pudo, luego recordó el daoushinji yaoi que leyó una noche y recordó que la parte sensible de los chicos era su entre pierna, se sonrojo al bajar su mano al abdomen del chico para acariciarlo un poco y luego bajar hasta el botón de su pantalones y abrirlo, metió su mano al pantalón y comenzó a acariciar las parte nobles de Ichinose sacándole mas de un gemido. Él gruño al sentir que estaba en el límite, así que invirtió posiciones, quedado el encima de la chica otra vez. Ella gimoteo en cuanto el le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Mordisqueo un poco el vientre de Dani haciéndola gemir mas fuerte, bajo la bragas de la chica. Se relamió los labios al sentir deseos de tocar la flor intima de la chica, y no se resistió a sus instintos, lamio con delicadeza a Dani la cual se retorcía del placer. A el le gusto su acción y se hundió entre los muslos de la albina quien sollozo en cuanto el lamia mas y mas como un gatito con su leche.

- Ichinose, ya por favor – suplico ella en un jadeo

- Sabes tan bien Dani – susurro el contra la intimidad de la chica antes de que lamiera mas

- Ah – gimió ella sintiéndose al borde – por favor

El siguió lamiendo más hasta que la chica no lo aguanto mas y se vino con fuerza. Aun estando con los espasmos de su primer orgasmo, no vio cuando el chico se retiro los pantalones y los bóxers. Con delicadeza ingreso a su entrada y de un embate se enterró. Dani soltó un grito de dolor para luego ser callada por los dulces labios del pelimarrón. El comenzó a moverse en el interior de la albina mientras ella se aferraba a la espalda de el, acompaso su danza con movimientos delicados. El aumento la fuerza y Dani decidió dejarse llevar mejor por el, sollozo en cuanto el volvió con mas fuerza a ella. La chica pedía más caricias y mas de todo, su excitación estaba al máximo y no sabia que mas hacer. Se retorció ante otra ola de placer mientras el la veía maravillado. Era hermoso que Dani fuera de esa manera, tan dulce y delicada que no aguantara mucho, que juntos aprendieran más del otro. Ella grito en cuanto se sintió desfallecer otra vez. Se apretó a el, y enterró sus colmillos en su cuello a lo que el gimió de gusto. Dani succiono mientras su orgasmo la arrollaba. Ichinose solo gimió el nombre de ella en cuanto se derramo en su cálido interior.

- Ichinose – dijo ella agotada a lo que el sonrió antes de que le besara la coronilla – gracias

- Te amo Daniel – dijo el a lo que ella se sonrojo haciéndolo sonreír – por cierto te traje unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza

- Gracias – dijo la albina levantándose con pereza de la cama

Se acerco a la mesa desnuda mientras el chico recorría su mirada por el trasero de ella, en cuanto llego a la mesa recogió la bolsa. Daniel la abrió y saco su contenido quedándose petrificada al ver lo que el maldito idiota había comprado. Se volteo echa fiera a lo que el se enderezo asustado ante su mirada. Ella solo atino a aventarle lo que el pelimarrón había comprado. El ojinegro miro lo que impacto contra su cabeza horrorizándolo, el contenido de la bolsa había sido un condón. Pero ¿Cuándo? Recordó a la pareja que se había estado besando en la farmacia y todo tomo forma. Había tomado la bolsa equivocada, así que el tenia lo que el hombre había comparado, y el sujeto ese tendría las pastillas. Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda. Levanto la vista encontrándose con una enojada Daniel, ella solo recogió su ropa para empezar a vestirse.

- Dani, yo no compre esto – dijo el chico tenso a lo que ella gruño

- No me hables pervertido del infierno – dijo al chica enojada vistiéndose y siendo imitada por el chico

- ¡DANIEL! – llamo link entrando al cuarto de ambos y oliendo el aire – vine por ti…

- Link – dijo Dani con una sonrisa nerviosa al igual que Ichinose cuando una oscura aura rodeo al albino

- No es lo que parece – susurro Ichinose

- ¡TE MATO MALDITO VIOLADOR! – grito link echando fuego por los ojos mientras sacaba sus espadas a lo que el pelimarrón salió corriendo por la puerta

Link comenzó a perseguir a Ichinose por todo el hotel mientras Daniel los seguía cansada aun porque el calor regresaba a su cuerpo. Estaba en su necesidad y necesitaba a Ichinose para que la ayudara. Mientras tanto el ojinegro corrió hasta la puerta de Dylan ya que el resto de los americanos estaban en un paseo. Toco como loco en cuanto link llego con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Ya el pobre chico se puso a rezar sus últimas palabras cuando la puerta se abrió y salió una Gabriel desnuda, solo cubierta por las sabanas. Ambos se quedaron fríos, Ichinose bajo la mirada mientras link tenía un tic en el ojo ante esto. La albina se cruzo de brazos enojada cuando salió Dylan desnudo y con una sabana en su cintura. Link maldijo en francés jurando matar lentamente a Ichinose y Dylan.

- ¡¿Por qué mierda estas desnuda junto a ese americano del infierno?! – grito link enojado a lo que Gaby arqueo una ceja

- Estoy en mi necesidad así que el me esta cumpliendo – dijo Gaby antes de que jalara a Dylan adentro y cerrara la puerta en las narices de link

- Ichinose – dijo Daniel llegando sonrojada – estoy en mi necesidad

- Oh – dijo solo el chico cuando link gimió horrorizado

- Por favor – suplico Daniel antes de que el dolor la atrapara a lo que el pelimarrón la cogió antes de que oliera el dulce aroma de la albina

- ¡Al diablo todo!, link mátame luego de todo esto – dijo el ojinegro antes de que besara con pasión a Dani, para luego llevársela cargada estilo princesa en una carrera a su cuarto

- Malditos americanos, maldito Unicorn – lloro a cascaditas link mientras veía a sus hermanas irse con sus ahora amantes

Ahora las gemelas estaban disfrutando de sus pasiones con sus compañeros de sangre, pero se obtuvo a un celoso link jurando matar algún día a esos dos. No se podía negar que aquellas chicas podían ser tan diferentes al ser gemelas como en personalidades y gustos. Ahora solo quedaba ver si una se embarazaba o las dos, la otra pregunta seria: ¿Quién será la siguiente en su necesidad? Además de que el club de: odio al novio de mi hermana aumentaba con sus miembros.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Link matara a Ichinose y Dylan?**

**¿Las gemelas quedaran embarazadas?**

**¿El pobre Ichinose volverá a confundir lo que compra?**

**¿Daniel entenderá que Ichinose no compro ¨eso¨?**

**¿Quién seguirá en su necesidad?**

**Sin más me despido, byeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	7. Sirvienta de Placer

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 7, no se como logro hacerlo en un día tal vez es gracias a Dani XD, bueno dejando eso de lado vuelvo a pedir paciencia, todas tendrán sus lemmons, el próximo pues…ya verán quien sigue y espero que a ella no le de una hemorragia nasal XD…na es broma. Sin más les dejo el capitulo que fue hecho junto a Dani:**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Sirvienta de placer **

Diana se dirigió a la mansión de Genda. Todo por esa maltita apuesta, pensó apretando los puños enojada. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella le podía ganar en futbol, al parecer se confió demasiado al pensar que le podía volver a ganar. Siguió su camino, ya ni quería ir, pero si no llegaba esta tarde a la casa de su novio la tacharía de débil. Y eso es algo que no dejaría que el hiciera. Además, que de difícil había en ser por cuatro horas la maid del chico. Pero se iría tarde a casa. Aunque de seguro el le pediría que durmiera con el esa noche para evitarse el camino de regreso a casa, casi siempre terminaba durmiendo con el chico cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en su casa. Pero aun se preguntaba como seria genda de amo. Ni que genda fuera un abusador pervertido que la intentaría manosear cada cinco segundos, ni que tampoco fuera un jodido patrón grosero y molestoso que le ordenaría algo cada minuto. Si alguno de los dos fuera el caso, tal vez podría darle unos cuantos golpes para que aprendiera la lección, pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Lo mato si se pasa de listo y si me jode todo el día le mato igual – dijo la pelinegra llegando a la mansión del chico

La chica entro como si de la casa de la orden se tratara, ya todos la conocían por ahí, aunque ese día era extraño que no hubiera nadie vigilando la puerta. Entro a la mansión y se encontró con su guapo novio echado en el sofá viendo un partido de futbol. Le miro unos momentos recordando los cuatro años que llevaban juntos, sonrió ante eso. Le amaba, después de todo genda era el que solía retarla siempre, el que la hacia enojar y frustrarse. Eso siempre le desagrado de los hombres, que la siguieran como perros falderos pero con su genda era diferente. El era lo que siempre busco, y lo que jamás dejaría ir. Le pertenecía por derecho, pensó apretando los dientes cuando recordó a las estúpidas fans del chico, siempre las odiaría y eso no cambiaria. Entonces el pelicafe volteo el rostro viéndola antes de que sonriera.

- Hola Diana-chan – dijo levantándose para ver a su novia con una sonrisa picara

- Hola Kojiro, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos evitando que su novio le diera un beso

- Se nota que quieres empezar, le pedí a una de las mucamas que te hiciera un traje para ti – dijo con una sonrisa – esta echo a la medida – dijo dándole una bolsa negra – puedes cambiarte en mi cuarto, ya sabes donde esta – dijo para volver a sentarse en el sofá

- Bien – respondió ella de mala gana.

Llego al cuarto de genda y al ver el vestido casi se ríe, era largo hasta el piso. No iba a usar eso, la tomarían monja si alguien la ve. No es que tampoco le gustara usar cosas atrevidas, pero ese vestido en verdad necesitaba un buen arreglo y un buen corte, pensó al volver a mirar el largo. Saco unas tijeras del escritorio del chico y corto la falda a un poco más arriba de medio muslo; con lo quedo de tela se hizo una especie de moñito y se lo puso en la pierna derecha, casi a la altura de la falda. Se puso las botas y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala. Se preguntaba que diría su novio al verla de esa manera, ya se imaginaba su rostro. Sonrojado y a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, venganza pensó con una sonrisa malvada. Llegó a la sala y vio que el chico seguía concentrado en el partido de futbol. Se acerco lentamente a el y se puso al lado del sillón.

- ¿Desea alguna bebida, Kosoujin-sama? -pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Pues ahora que lo dice… –Genda se volteo a ver a su novia y se cogió de la nariz y bajo la cara

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Kosoujin-sama? – pregunto divertida Diana

- Si – dijo un poco apagado – _será que me quiere matar de un desangre nasal_ – pensó el sonrojado – ¿es necesario el moño de la pierna? – pregunto sonrojado al extremo

- Pensé que el traje debería estar completo, Kosoujin-sama – dijo casi a medio reír – pero si no quiere que la tenga puesta – levanto su pierna y piso el sofá justo entre la pierna de el – usted me lo puede sacar – dijo levantándose un poco la falda

- ¿eh? – solo pudo decir Genda cuando se le subieron los colores, para luego pensar en una idea pervertida para contraatacar – bien, si tu quieres – dijo acercando su boca a la pierna de la chica, donde la beso y luego cogió el moño con los diente y lo empezó a bajar lentamente sonrojando a Diana

Cuando ya había bajado el moño hasta la rodilla subió para besar el muslo de la chica. Diana se sonrojo más fuerte todavía. Sintió un raro calor recorrer su cuerpo cuanto el paso su lengua por su piel, sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido de placer. Para luego morderse la lengua enojada ante eso, ella no iba a darle el gusto, se dijo molesta. Además si ella era una maid eso era abuso de la autoridad. Lo empujo contra el sofá y se fue a la cocina. Genda solo se carcajeo lamiéndose los labios al haber saboreado la dulce piel de su novia, sin poderlo evitar varios pensamientos impuros se le vinieron a la cabeza. Negó con la cabeza al recordar el sonrojo de la chica. Se volvió a reír ante eso, era su venganza por casi darle una hemorragia nasal. Escucho como ella golpeaba algo en la cocina a lo que el ojiazul rio mas al notar su enfado.

- Supongo que el amo solo quiere agua – dijo cabreada diana desde la cocina

- Si – dijo Genda limpiándose los labios – pero creo que contigo en mas que sufriente jeje

- Muérete – susurro Diana mientras tomaba un vaso del repostero.

Eso había sido bastante vergonzoso, aun no se creía que había gemido ante la caricia de genda, y peor que fue delante de el. Gruño enojada cuando algo llego con fuerza a su cuerpo. Una ola de dolor y calor la invadió haciendo caer el vaso al piso rompiéndose. Se cogió del vientre mientras se apoyaba contra la mesa. El chico se sorprendió al escuchar el fuerte ruido, Genda se preocupo un poco, no creía que su novia de cólera rompiera un vaso, sabía que ella le hubiera pegado una patada entes de romper algo. Se acerco a la cocina y vio a Diana apoyándose contra la mesa mientras se agarraba el vientre. Casi se cae pero ella se sostuvo de la mesa antes de que gimiera de dolor. El chico se horrorizo antes de que se acercara a ella, a lo que la ojiverde volvió a gemir.

- Diana, ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto acercándose

- Me duele – dijo cogiéndose del vientre – realmente me duele – dijo casi sollozando

- Pues debes tener mas cuidado con los vidrios ro… – no termino la frase ya que se dio cuenta de que ella no se había cortado ni nada.

Ella cayo en los brazos de el sorprendiéndolo, el la cargo al estilo princesa hasta el sofá y apago la televisión. Se preguntaba que diablos ocurría, no sabía mucho de vampiros pero por lo que había aprendido ellos no se retorcían de dolor así no más. Se acerco un poco a ella para ver bien su rostro y sintió un cálido olor que desprendía la piel de la chica. Se acerco lentamente y la beso con delicadeza. Para luego enredar sus lenguas en una danza que solo ellos podían seguir. Se echo encima de la chica y comenzó a bajar por su cuello. Se separo un rato de ella, en el cual ella gimió pidiendo más. Le saco las botas a la chica y se saco los zapatos. Siguió besando su cuello, bajo a su clavícula, la cual el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Dirigió sus manos a atrás de ella y comenzó a desatar el vestido con rapidez. Le quito el vestido dejándola en ropa interior, la cual según el era sexymente negra. Intento abrir el sujetador de la chica, pero no pudo. Se comenzó a desesperar al no conseguir quitarlo a lo que ella bufo divertida. Diana se rio de lo tontos que pueden llegar a ser los chicos y le ayudo a abrirlo. Comenzó a lamer el pecho de la chica mientras masajeaba el otro. Se amamanto de ella haciéndola gemir de placer. Siguió bajado hasta llegar al vientre de la ojiverde y mordisquearlo. Ella también quería un poco de diversión, así que invirtió posiciones cayendo sobre el chico, ya que se cayeron del sofá.

- Se un poco mas gentil Diana – se quejo el chico algo adolorido por la caída

- Pues yo también quiero un poco de diversión...Kosoujin-sama – dijo entre risas

Lo beso con desesperación en los labios, para luego bajar a su cuello y rozarlo con sus colmillos. Lo hizo gemir, lo cual a ella le gusto. Diana descendió hasta que le arranco la playera rompiéndosela, el le miro fastidiado ya que esa era su favorita. se iba a quejar cuando ella bajo su boca y con su traviesa lengua le lamio el pecho, el callo antes de que gimiera chica solo descendió mas hasta su vientre, le mordisqueo un poco y subió de nuevo esta vez deteniéndose en los pezones del portero quien solo atinaba a gemir por las caricias de la pelinegra. Las manos de genda subieron hasta pellizcar los pezones de la ojiverde, ella sollozo contra la piel del pelicafe. el cambio las posiciones otra vez quedando encima de ella, bajo su cabeza para amamantarse de la guerrera. Este solo soltó gritos de placer mientras acunaba la cabeza de genda. El se demoro besando y mordiendo, cuando termino con uno de los senos paso al otro haciéndola sollozar de verdadero placer. Ella rodeo la cadera de el con una de sus piernas, el portero paso su mano sobre la suave piel de su muslo.

- ¡ah! ¡Kojiro! – sollozo diana sonrojada por la excitación a lo que el solo tiro levemente de su pezón haciéndola chillar – eres mal-malo ¡ah!

- no soy malo además te gusta – dijo el contra su oído antes de que le lamiera el lóbulo haciéndola estremecerse – nee diana-chan, tu cuerpo se ha desarrollado bastante en los últimos cuatro años

- idiota – gimió ella antes de arquearse de espalda excitada cuando el le paso un dedo por su entrada

El sonrío de lado ante su reacción, la tomo en un beso salvaje que ella correspondió con ansias de más. El pelicafe se separo de los labios de ella antes de que mordisqueara su cuello con sensualidad haciéndola sollozar. Genda se levanto un poco y descendió sus manos hasta las bragas negras de ella. Se las bajo con lentitud poniendo a su novia impaciente por más, ella gruño cuando el solo se quedo admirándola. Aunque ¿quien culparía a genda? la imagen que tenia frente a el excitaría a cualquier hombre, diana estaba echada en el suelo totalmente desnuda y con su bello cuerpo sonrosado. su larga melena negra estaba revuelta dándole un aspecto salvaje como si acabara de hacer el amor hace unas horas, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos por la excitación mientras sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos cuando soltó un gemido. Si, pensó kojiro viéndola bien y ansiándola, su novia era preciosa en todo sentido y deseable. Ella se removió impaciente, el sonrío recordando en donde se había quedado a lo que ella se volvió a remover pidiendo mas caricias.

- no seas impaciente cachorrita – susurro el a lo que ella gimoteo

- te necesito ya – declaro diana con sensualidad en su voz – te quiero dentro mío

No fue necesario mas para que el pelicafe volviera a lo suyo, entreabrió los muslos de diana queriendo probar la dulzura que ella tenia. En cuanto ella bajo la cabeza, el chico se zambullo entre sus muslos haciéndola sollozar y gemir de la sorpresa, esperaba que genda la tomara ya no que la probara. Gimió mas alto en cuanto sintió su lengua ingresar en su interior, sus piernas se acomodaron sobre los hombros del chico mientras solo pedía mas de ese placer. El calor se iba trayendo en su lugar el deseo carnal. Diana llevo su cabeza atrás cuando el le levanto el trasero para poder tener mejor acceso, soltó otro gemido en cuanto sintió las olas de placer llegar al máximo de su cuerpo.

- Kojiro – sollozo ella cuando sintió lo que venia – me ven-ven ¡ah!

Diana no termino porque su orgasmo llego con fuerza haciéndola arquearse mientras se rompía en mil pedazos por el rápido placer. El solo degusto el dulce sabor de diana mientras se levantaba levemente y observaba como su novia aun se removía por el intenso orgasmo que le había dado. El se quito la correa junto a los pantalones y bóxers. Ella ya estaba lista para el y hoy no dejaría escapar a su loba, no ahora ni nunca. Ella le abrió las piernas antes de que sollozara pidiendo lo que ambos necesitaban. Genda se acomodo y entro de un duro embate. En cuanto la calidez de la ojiverde le rodeo, solo pudo gemir de placer y gusto. En vez diana sollozo en cuanto el dolor de la ruptura de su inocencia fue rota. El chico noto lo que le había hecho diana, se sorprendió, se suponía que debió haberla tratado con cuidado después de todo ella era virgen. Maldijo en su mente mientras la arrullaba con ternura, ella solo pudo soltar otro sollozo adolorida, después de todo aun se estaba acostumbrando al chico en su interior y no ayudaba mucho que el fuera grande.

- Perdón – susurro el contra el cabello de la chica

- estoy bien – dijo ella cuando sintió su orgullo regresar – empieza de una jodida vez que me estoy enfriando

El soltó una risa ante el humor de su novia, le dio un beso apasionado y salvaje antes de que se retirara de su interior para luego ingresar con fuerza en su interior. Ella sollozo antes de que empezara a acompasar la danza de su amante. Gimió en cuanto el placer regreso a su cuerpo. Enredo sus piernas a la cadera del chico mientras el iniciaba la salvaje posesión. Ella se arqueo de espalda en cuanto sintió como el volvía a su interior con una fuerza sorprendente. Sus gemidos resonaron en el enorme cuarto mientras ambos se tomaban con amor y pasión. Diana sintió sus colmillos salir deseando beber de la sangre del ojiazul ya, gimió antes de que los enterrara en el cuello del chico. Este gimió complacido. Ella solo se alimento mientras el chico seguía en los suyo junto a ella quien movía sus caderas acompasando, cuando sintió como su interior se apretaba en torno a el. Genda solo se tenso en cuanto diana grito con fuerza mientras sus fluidos le bañaban, el se dejo llevar antes de que eyaculara en el interior de la ojiverde.

- Kojiro – susurro la pelinegra contra su oído con la respiración agitada a lo que el sonrió antes de que le diera un suave beso en los labios

- Creo que al menos debí llevarte a mi habitación – susurro el a lo que ella se sonrojo volteando la mirada – te amo Diana

- También te amo – susurro ella cuando otra oleada de calo llego haciéndola retorcerse mientras genda volvía a oler el delicioso aroma que lo hizo gemir de gusto – creo que es mi necesidad

- Bueno, esta vez iremos a mi cuarto – dijo el burlón a lo que ella se sonrojo cuando el chico se retiro de su interior y con facilidad la cargo entre sus brazos llevándola a su recamara

* * *

Daniel ignoro el llamado de Ichinose. Este suspiro mientras los demás chicos se reían de su mala suerte incluso se burlaban Mark y Dylan. Les fulmino con la mirada cuando se rindió de insistir, seria mejor esperar que a Daniel se le bajara el mal humor, aunque tal vez eso tardaría una semana mas. Aunque también ya se venia el fin del año escolar, acompañado del baile, era esta semana que venia y serian libres. Ángela se sentó en las piernas de goenji a lo que este sonrió para luego besarla con viva pasión, el delantero le acaricio el vientre ansioso de que ya fueran los nueve meses para que su hijo o hija estuviera entre sus brazos. Ichinose también miro a la pareja, el deseaba ser padre también pero con Daniel enojada no creía que eso ocurriera pronto.

- Los bebes de los vampiros nacen a los ocho meses o antes – dijo Masaru llegando divertido – así que tranquilo goenji, tendrás a tu hijo en un tiempo mas

- ¿niño? – pregunto goenji sorprendido antes de que frunciera el ceño – aun falta para saber…

- Es niño – dijo Ángela divertida a lo que el se sorprendió junto a los demás – nosotros los vampiros podemos saber lo que serán los bebes es como un aroma, las niñas son dulces mientras los niños mas fuertes y salvajes, además el sexo de los bebes es fácil saberlo al mes

- ¿será niño? – pregunto goenji acariciando el vientre de Ángela con una sonrisa – le enseñare como jugar al fut…

- ¡NO! – gritaron todos los hombres horrorizados – lo que le enseñaras será como matar a alguien a balonazos

- ¡Hey! No es cierto – se defendió el delantero a lo que todos arquearon una ceja – un balonazo es un modo de traer tranquilidad y paz además de que descargas tu ira

- Que sabiduría – dijo sarcásticamente fudo a lo que kido asintió

- Pues a Yuko y Lia les falta una semana para saber el sexo del bebe – dijo enojado aun adrian antes de que fulminara a Atsuya con la mirada quien solo rio nervioso

- ¿Qué tendremos? – pregunto kazemaru a Tsubasa quien estaba recostada contra su pecho

- Niño – dijo ella sonriente a lo que el iba a decir algo cuando Haruki interrumpió junto a Alejandra

- Niña – dijeron ambos vampiros a lo que todos los humanos fruncieron el ceño

- Decídanse no puede tener ambos sexos – dijo kazemaru sorprendido

- Es que si se puede, porque Tsubasa espera gemelos – dijo de lo mas normal Hiroshi cuando se escucho un golpe seco – ups – dijo el castaño al ver al peliazul desmayado en el suelo

- Sabes Hiroshi pudiste ser mas suave – se quejo Shimori con una gota en la cabeza a lo que su hermano se encogió de hombros

- Bueno ahora que hablamos de embarazos – dijo Gabriel burlona – felicidades Ichinose, Daniel esta embarazada

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, todos miraron a Daniel mientras esta estaba paralizada ante lo que había oído por parte de su gemela. Los demás vampiros se concentraron olisqueando el aire y buscando el aroma de la albina. Cuando lo hallaron encontraron además dos aromas mas, dulzones y delicados…los esencias de Daniel e Ichinose. Una nueva vida estaba en el vientre de Dani, esta olisqueo también el aire cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba embarazada. Entonces gruño enojada, si el imbécil de Ichinose había tenido un condón ¿Por qué mierda no lo uso? Se volteo echa furia mientras Ichinose le miraba horrorizado junto a los demás.

- ¡Imbecil si tenías un jodido condón debiste usarlo! – grito la chica mientras sacaba su escopeta sorprendiendo a todos

- Cambios de humor – dijo fudo divertido

- ¿Las embarazadas siempre son así? – pregunto Endo a lo que nadie respondió

- Por cierto Daniel – llamo con burla link – son gemelos, se sienten dos esencias

Daniel se tenso antes de que maldijera al aire, tomo su escopeta y comenzó a perseguir por todos lados a Ichinose quien suplicaba por su vida. Gabriel solo se rio feliz, ella estaba por ahora liebre de embarazos ya que al parecer era de ese 10% que no concebí en su primera necesidad. Abrazo a Dylan antes de que le lamiera el lóbulo de la oreja sonrojándolo, ahora que ya había probado a su especial americano no lo iba a dejar tranquilo nunca más.

* * *

Diana se arqueo feliz cuando su compañero volvió a introducirse en su interior, hasta el fondo rogo ella en su mente cuando el chico cumplió sus pensamientos. La furiosa danza comenzó mientras el solo se amamantaba de su pecho como un niño pequeño. Se retiro totalmente y volvió a enterrase en ella hasta el fondo. Diana grito de excitación mientras su cuerpo pedía más de este delicioso placer. El chico volvió a enterrase en su calidez cuando todo ya casi acababa. La ojiverde se tenso hasta apretarlo con fuerza, gritando el nombre de genda se vino otra vez, mientras el chico gemía cuando se derramo otra vez en el interior de ella. Se recostó a su lado en la gran cama. Ella respiraba agitada mientras el trataba de controlar el desenfreno de su corazón.

- ¿paso? – pregunto genda viéndola a lo que ella asintió antes de que sonriera

- Ya termino mi necesidad – dijo ella a lo que el sonrió atrayéndola a su cuerpo antes de que depositara un tierno beso en su coronilla

- ¿te he dicho que te amo? – pregunto el a lo que ella se lo pensó

- Déjame recordar, si lo hiciste por ultima vez cuando estábamos follando hace cinco minutos – dijo con burla ella a lo que el gruño

- Que linda – dijo el sarcástico a lo que ella rio – pero te amo

. También te amo genda – dijo ella antes de que oliera el aire para después reír – a ti y nuestro hijo

- Si, te amo a ti y a nuestro hij…¡¿que acabas de decir?! – grito sorprendido el chico antes de que se cayera de la cama de la impresión

- Lo que oíste estoy embarazada, bueno es normal hemos estado follando como siete horas genda – dijo ella burlona antes de que se acariciara el vientre con dulzura cuando frunció el ceño y miro preocupada a genda – ¿no lo quieres?, ¿no quieres que tenga a tu hijo genda?

- ¡No! – exclamo el horrorizado antes de que subiera a la cama abrazándola y estrechándola contra su pecho – Diana te amo y solo me sorprendí, pero tener un hijo me gusta – dijo con una sonrisa – espero que sea niño para que le enseñemos a jugar al futbol aunque si es niña…no esperes que no la este celando a cada rato – advirtió el serio a lo que ella rio haciéndole sonreír – no te rías, hablo en serio

- Idiota – dijo ella antes de que lo besara con pasión a lo que el correspondido deseoso de mas

Ahora era un hecho de que una de las gemelas estaba embarazada, Daniel traería gemelos al mundo al igual que lo haría Tsubasa. Diana ya estaba embarazada y quedaba esperar para ver si tendría a un niño o a la niña a la cual genda sobreprotegería. Las demás vampiresas que estaban en estado solo esperaban que pronto sus demás amigas conocieran la dicha de los embarazos y que de paso disfrutaran de lo bien que se sentía tener un esclavo sexual. Solo quedaba por hacer una pregunta: ¿Quién sigue en su necesidad?

* * *

**Ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Daniel matara a Ichinose? ****¿Gabriel abusara de Dylan otra vez?**

**¿el hijo de goenji sera alguien violento? ¿es cierto lo que dijo goenji, golpear a alguien trae paz?**

**¿Genda es un pervertido? ¿sera celoso si tiene una hija?**

**¿Les gusto la idea de la maid?**

**¿Quién será la siguiente en su necesidad?**

**¿Nos dan a Dani y a mí unos chocolates? **

**Sin más me despido, byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	8. Calentura en el auto

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 8, espero y les guste porque me mate haciéndolo todo el santo día, …sin comentarios. Bueno dejando eso de lado se que muchas están ansiosas por saber ¿Quién mierda sigue? Pues eso ya lo veremos de que sigue alguien sigue alguien XD y como ya me voy a la escuela el miércoles este fic lo publicare los días sabados, aunque obviamente seguire publicando este lunes y martes y sin decir mas les dejo el capi:**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Calentura en el auto**

Tal vez podría ser una mala suerte lo que le estaba ocurriendo justo hoy, pensó Hoshiri apretando los dientes enojada. Miro como Hiroto suspiro otra vez revisando el motor de su jodido auto, el maldito auto que estaba malogrado y los había dejado varados a las afueras de ciudad inazuma. Encima con el calor de los mil infiernos que hacia en este lugar terminaba de arruinar su hermosa día. Pues según su querido pelirrojo, le había prometido llevarla de excursión al bosque, ella acepto con emoción pero cuando se había subido al auto le pregunto a Hiroto si lo había llenado bien. Este respondió con un: _claro que lo hice Hoshiri-chan, no soy un idiota. _Claro, pensó ella con impaciencia cuando recordó como se había parado el carro y Hiroto había tragado saliva. Según el, el auto se había detenido por el fallo del motor pero ella sabia muy bien que era la gasolina, no lo había llenado bien.

- ¿Qué tiene tu maldito auto? – pregunto en voz baja y mortífera Hoshiri

- Pues…nada malo – dijo el ojiverde con una tensa sonrisa a lo que la pelinegra le miro feo haciéndolo sudar – bien, se acabo la gasolina

- No me digas – dijo la joven mirando el medidor del auto – aquí lo dice Hiroto

- Se me paso Hoshiri – dijo el chico entrando al auto a lo que ella le gruño echa furia

- ¡PROMETISTE QUE IRIAMOS A UNA EXCURSION Y AHORA ESTAMOS VARADOS EN LA NADA! – grito la chica golpeando sin querer el claxon – ¡Y TU CALLATE AUTO DE MIERDA!

- Por favor Hoshiri cálmate – suplico el pelirrojo nervioso

- ¿calmarme? – pregunto ella bajando mas la voz mientras sus ojos destellaban furia pura – ¡¿Me pides que me calme cuando estamos perdidos y sin nada?!

- Tenemos el auto para pasar la noche, además también tenemos la comida que trajimos para el picnic – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo tenso a lo que ella conto hasta 10 para no ahorcarlo

- Claro me alegro – dijo la chica apretando el asiento con una mano e imaginando cien formas de matar a su sexy novio – sabes que Hiroto solo no me hables hasta que se me pase el enojo

- Pero Hoshiri – susurro el a lo que ella le dio la espalda

Ella suspiro, se estaba comportando algo infantil pero no quería matar a Hiroto, mucho menos cuando lo amaba. Pero no ayudaba en nada el maldito calor que hacia en este lugar, y tampoco ayudaba que le doliera la cabeza junto al cuerpo. Se cogió adolorida del vientre mientras intentaba no llamar la atención del pelirrojo. Un dolor le hizo casi sollozar. Su compañero se alarmo antes de que le tocara el brazo. Hiroto se horrorizo cuando noto lo caliente que estaba la piel de Hoshiri, maldijo al ni siquiera tener saldo en el celular para llamar de emergencia a Hayato o a Naomi. La chica se removió antes de que se volteara mostrándole sus ojos llorosos por el insoportable dolor que estaba sufriendo. Un grito de dolor surgió de la garganta de ella antes de que jadeara tomándose del vientre, dolía demasiado y ya no aguantaría mucho más. El chico al intentar ayudarla, decidió cogerla del brazo pero por un mal movimiento de Hoshiri, la mano del pelirrojo termino en el seno de la ojiazul. Esta se arqueo soltando un gemido de placer.

- Hoshiri – dijo el sonrojado intentando retirar su mano pero la chica se lo impidió

- Mas – susurro ella sonrojada – por favor Hiroto, te necesito

El chico preocupado la jalo con delicadeza para abrazarla cuando el delicioso y dulzón aroma que desprendía la joven llego a su nariz. Sin dar tiempo a más se abalanzo sobre ella antes de que la atrapara en un fogoso beso. Ella gimió contra la boca de el correspondiendo con emoción de mas caricias. Hiroto mordisqueo el labio inferior de la chica antes de que ella abriera la boca dejando ingresar la juguetona lengua del ojiverde. El sonrió contra la boca de ella antes de que le acariciara la cintura mientras sus lenguas bailaban una danza erótica que les calentaba el cuerpo de emoción y excitación. El pelirrojo se separo de los labios de ella antes de que comenzara un camino de besos por el cuello de la chica, dando mordiscos pequeños que la hacían suspirar de placer. Hiroto metió su mano por la falda de Hoshiri, acariciando el suave muslo de ella, a lo que la pelinegra solo atino a echar la cabeza para atrás y soltó un gemido de gusto. El se sintió orgulloso de esa acción a lo que subió sus labios antes de que le mordiera el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir de emoción por mas caricias.

- Ah Hiroto – gimió ella contra el oído de el a lo que el solo la callo con un ardiente beso que la hizo ansiarse de mas placer

El pelirrojo dejo un camino de besos mientras acariciaba sobre la camiseta azul la fina cintura de la ojiazul. Esta gimió de gusto, el llevo sus manos mas arriba antes de que comenzara a acariciarle sus grandes senos, la chica jadeo sorprendida y excitada al mismo tiempo. El ojiverde solo bajo sus manos antes de que le subiera la camiseta quitándosela y dejándola expuesta con su sujetador. Descendió su cabeza antes de que comenzara a amantarse del pecho de la chica, esta grito de excitación mientras acunaba la cabeza de Hiroto pidiendo más. Este la cargo con facilidad poniéndola en sus piernas mientras seguía mordisqueando los sensibles pezones de la chica. Gimió mas intentando apartarse por el intenso placer que sentía, era demasiado para ella, todo nuevo y le daba algo de miedo estas sensaciones que sentía en su cuerpo.

- Solo relájate Hoshiri – susurro el pelirrojo contra el oído de ella – prometo que no te dañare

- Hiroto – pronuncio ella antes de que soltara un grito cuando el chico cerro su boca sobre su pezón – mas por favor

- Todo lo que quieras mi pequeña gatita – susurro el contra la tela del sujetador

Con sus manos el busco el broche del sujetador, se desespero cuando no lo encontró en la parte trasera haciendo suspirar a la chica ya que el broche estaba delante. Suspiro antes de que se separara un poco de el y ella misma abriera el broche, el suspiro aliviado antes de que dijera unas gracias y un: _Midorikawa tenía razón, los sujetadores deberían tener velcro. _Ella se iba a quejar cuando el ojiverde cerró su boca sobre el seno de la joven empezando a amantarse de ella con emoción. Hoshiri gimió enredando su mano entre los cabellos del ojiverde. Cuando el comenzó a dar pequeños tirones al erecto pezón de la pelinegra, esta gimió tirando de los cabellos de el. El subió por los muslos de ella dando más caricias mientras ella solo podía gemir y sollozar pidiendo más de este nuevo placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Las fogosas caricias aumentaron, el se separo un poco para que la pelinegra comenzara a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa. En cuanto se la quito, la ojiazul repartido dulces besos sobre la pálida piel del ojiverde. Las delicadas manos de Hoshiri le dieron suaves caricias. Sonrió ante eso, ella era aun algo inocente y temerosa de cometer algún error.

- Me gusta que me acaricies Hoshiri – susurro el a lo que ella le miro algo nerviosa

- No se como hacer esto Hiroto – dijo ella avergonzada a lo que el rio

- Solo déjate llevar – dijo el antes de que la volviera a besar con pasión

Hoshiri gimió, sus manos bajaron hasta que acaricio el pecho de amante, soltó la boca de Hiroto para besar su cuello. Demorándose mientras sus colmillos le rozaban la vena, este gimió de gusto antes ese acto a lo que la pelinegra sonrió burlona. Se acomodo mejor en las piernas de su novio antes de que con su lengua lamiera los pezones del pelirrojo, torturando con cada lamida y haciéndolo gemir de anticipación. Bajo su mano cuando rozo sin querer el bulto de los pantalones de Hiroto, quien sorprendido solo alcanzo a gruñir antes de que jadeara. Ella obtuvo un brillo en los ojos al darse cuenta cual era el punto débil del sexy futbolista. Volvió su mano a donde antes había acariciado, con lentitud acaricio para luego hacer presión. Hiroto echo la cabeza atrás antes de que gimiera complacido por el toque. La miro con un brillo en los ojos.

- Te estas metiendo en problemas gatita – dijo el mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a lo que ella rio

- Pero tu fuiste el que me dijo que me dejara llevar y lo estoy haciendo – dijo ella antes de que bajara su boca al cuello de el rozándole con sus colmillos haciéndolo gemir

- Me vengare ahora – dijo el con una sonrisa

Llevo sus manos a los senos de Hoshiri antes de que los presionara, esta gimió y grito cuando el pelirrojo froto sus pezones con sus pulgares. Lento, pensó el mientras ella se removía buscando mas de sus caricias, Hiroto gruño. Le beso la unión de sus pechos mientras bajaba su mano para abrir la molesta falda que ya le estorbaba para seguir acariciando la piel de su novia. Bajo el cierre y deslizo la prenda por las piernas de la chica. Ella se elevo un poco antes de que la falda cayera al suelo del auto. Sonrió, Hoshiri usaba un sexy conjunto de lencería de un color azul oscuro. Seguro le obligaron a comprárselo, pensó el antes de que siguiera acariciando. Paso su mano sobre el trasero de la chica antes de que le presionara una nalga haciéndola jadear de sorpresa. Volvió a besar el cuello de su chica cuando recordó algo que había olvidado. Maldijo al recordar que el auto era muy pequeño para seguir con lo que deseaban hacer. Noto como la ojiazul se removía sin entender que pasaba.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Hoshiri sonrojada a lo que el solo suspiro

- El auto es muy pequeño – dijo el pelirrojo en un gruñido – la posición es muy incomoda para ambo…– iba a decir cuando se le ocurrió una idea

Reclino el asiento del copiloto, y de un rápido movimiento recostó a Hoshiri ahí, ella se sorprendió antes de que el pelirrojo se trepara volviéndola a besar con ganas de mas. Ella se olvido de todo antes de que correspondiera con la misma pasión. El calor aumentaba pero al menos el dolor había desaparecido cambiándose por un sensual placer que la estaba volviendo loca de más. Llevo sus manos a la correa del pelirrojo antes de que se la quitara, el cogió sus bragas antes de que se las bajara a Hoshiri dejándola desnuda. Ella se intento cubrir avergonzada cuando las olas de calor atormentaban su pobre cuerpo. El ojiverde solo le dio un tierno beso en los labios animándola. La chica asintió cuando Hiroto ya se estaba bajando los pantalones junto a sus bóxers. Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron más, pero siguiendo su instinto abrió sus piernas permitiéndole la entrada. El pelirrojo le dio un beso con todo su amor antes de que comenzara a ingresar lentamente en la chica, ella solo aferro sus uñas a la espalda de el mientras sentía como el se adueñaba de su interior. Gimió adolorida cuando el choco con algo, mi virginidad, pensó Hoshiri en una mueca antes de que Hiroto se retirara y de un fuerte embate se enterrara profundamente en su ser. Ella grito llena de dolor mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. El chico le susurro un lo siento antes de que le besara sus mejillas con ternura limpiando esas lagrimitas.

- Estoy aquí contigo – susurro el contra el odio de ella antes de que la besara con suma pasión

Hoshiri gimió mientras su interior se acostumbraba a lo grande que era Hiroto, el solo le siguió besando antes de que se retirara lentamente para luego volver a enterrase con fuerza. Ella chillo sintiendo el placer ante esa acción. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compas, la realidad es que no sabia que debería hacer pero su instinto le indicaba que la danza se acompasaba de esta manera. Gimió mas alto enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Hiroto, mientras las estocadas del pelirrojo se volvían más duras y fuertes. Sus gritos, gemidos y chillidos resonaban en el auto, el calor aumentaba empañando las ventanas del lugar. Ella se mordió el labio inferior para ya no soltar más sonidos, aunque no le sirvió de nada ya que Hiroto había cerrado su boca sobre su pecho haciéndola chillar de puro placer. Tiro del cabello de el, a lo que el ojiverde gruño levantando la vista. Ella le tomo de las mejillas antes de que lo besara mientras sus cuerpos se tomaban con fuerza y salvajismo. Hoshiri gimoteo cuando sintió que su cuerpo no duraría mucho tiempo más. Con un gruñido clavo sus dientes en el cuello de Hiroto a lo que este gimió de gusto dándole más acceso. Se alimento mientras su cuerpo sufría convulsiones cuando el orgasmo arraso con ella, se separo del cuello de el antes de que soltara un grito por su éxtasis. Hiroto solo atino a gruñir con fuerza en cuanto se vino en el suave interior de Hoshiri.

- Hiroto – jadeo la chica antes de que el pelirrojo le besara con suma pasión haciéndola gemir por mas

- Te amo – susurro el contra la boca de ella antes de que volviera a oler el dulzón aroma que el excito de nuevo – ¿necesidad?

- Jodidamente si – dijo Hoshiri antes de que le volviera a besar con suma pasión y el le correspondiera

Ellos se volvieron a besar con ardor mientras Hiroto masajeaba uno de los senos de Hoshiri, esta gimió gustosa antes de que el entrara otra vez en su cálido interior haciéndola jadear de satisfacción. Volvieron a comenzar su ardiente danza mientras ella se aferraba a la espalda de el soltando gritos y gemidos de placer. El chico solo la cogió de los muslos mientras salía antes de volver a enterrase en lo mas profundo de Hoshiri. La pelinegra grito de placer en cuanto las duras embestidas se volvieron más rápidas y ardientes de lo que ya eran. Ella desnudo sus colmillos antes de que le mordiera el cuello a lo que el grito complacido por la sensación de placer. El intento resistirse a venirse antes que ella pero las ganas ya casi le mataban. La chica se cerro en torno a el antes de que gritara corriéndose, Hiroto gruño viniéndose por segunda vez en ella. Estuvieron a si por un buen rato entre caricias y teniendo buen sexo hasta que les tocaran la puerta cuando se volvieron a venir juntos, de inmediato Hiroto se retiro del interior de su novia con fastidio para ver como dos policías les miraban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. Uno de los policías bajo su mirada al ver como Hoshiri estaba totalmente desnuda debajo del pelirrojo. Esta le siseo antes de que cogiera la camisa del chico y se la pusiera para cubrir algo de su desnudez. El ojiverde trago saliva sonrojado por esto y bajo la luna horrorizado.

- Vístanse – ordeno el policía enojado – están detenidos por tener sexo en un lugar publico

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo horrorizado el pelirrojo mientras su novia golpeaba el auto dándole en el claxon

- ¡CALLATE AUTO DE MIERDA QUE ME ESTAS CANSANDO! – grito echa furia Hoshiri mientras Hiroto y los policías se asustaban

- Y controle a su novia – suplico el policía a lo que el futbolista asintió

* * *

Fudo se cruzo de brazos gruñendo maldiciones mientras kido conducía. Atrás iban Midorikawa, suzuno, Nagumo, Hayato y fubuki, y ninguno estaba de muy buen humor que digamos. Después de todo habían sido llamados desde la comisaria por Hiroto, al parecer el pelirrojo habría cometido un delito junto a su novia, y gracias a eso estos siete jóvenes tenían que ir a recogerlos. Fudo pateo con fuerza el suelo preguntándose que diablos habrían hecho esos idiotas para que los arrestaran. En realidad todos se morían por saberlo, una vuelta mas y terminaron frente al cuartel policial. Se bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, muchos policías les miraron hasta que fueron a hablar con el jefe. Se detuvieron antes de que empujaran a kido para que hablara. Este les miro enfurecido preguntándoles con la mirada porque debía de ser el.

- Eres el mas normal de nosotros seis – contesto Midorikawa a lo que al de rastas le salió una gota en la cabeza antes de que se acercara al jefe del cuartel

- Disculpe vengo a pagar la fianza de Hiroto Kira y Hoshiri Tatsumaki – dijo el de gafas a lo que el jefe le miro agradecido

- Gracias a dios que ya se los llevan, no se como ese joven puede ser amigo de esa fiera que tiene por novia – dijo el hombre asustado a lo que kido se sorprendió

- ¿Por qué fueron arrestados? – pregunto kido temiendo la respuesta a lo que el hombre le miro serio

- La patrulla pasaba cuando se les encontró en el auto del señor Kira manteniendo relaciones sexuales – dijo el policía a lo que kido casi se ahoga por la risa que quiso soltar – cuando les dijimos que eso no se hacia en lugares públicos la señorita nos gruño y maldijo a su novio y todos los hombres del mundo además que casi mata a mi compañero de trabajo cuando este le miro y se sonrojo porque ella estaba desnuda

- Entiendo e iré a pagar la fianza de inmediato – dijo kido asintiendo mientras el jefe le agradecía con la mirada

- Es un santo, esa niña no para de gritar y hacer un lio le suplico que se la lleve pronto – rogo el policía a lo que el ojirojo asintió burlón

_- Eso que no ha visto a valen enojada o a alguna de las chicas _– pensó con un escalofrió en el cuerpo el estratega antes de irse a ver a los demás

- ¿Por qué los arrestaron? – pregunto curioso fubuki a lo que kido casi rio

- Los encontraron teniendo sexo en pleno auto – dijo burlón kido a lo que todos se aguantaron la risa hasta que no pudieron mas y estallaron en carcajadas

- ¡EL KARMA! – grito Midorikawa entre risas

Entre risas kido fue a pagar la fianza, uno de los policías les acompaño hasta las celdas en donde estaban encerrados los ¨criminales¨, se aguantaron otra vez las risas, esto se lo recordarían a Hiroto por la eternidad. Aunque en verdad ellos serian eternos, pensaron con sonrisa burlonas. Llegaron a las celdas, antes de que miraran a un Hiroto todo desarreglado y con la camisa mal abotonada. Mientras Hoshiri tenia su cabello desarreglado como si acabara de hacer el amor, cosa cierta pensaron burlones los jóvenes. Esta levanto la mirada antes de que les prometiera que si decían algo los decapitaría. Ellos asintieron antes de mirar con burla a Hiroto, este gruño mientras el policía abría la celda dejándolo en libertad luego del pago de la fianza.

- Me debes dinero – canturreo kido a lo que Hiroto asintió de mala gana

- ¿En un auto? – pregunto con burla Hayato a lo que Hoshiri le miro feo – al menos debieron hacerlo en un hotel

- Jodete Hayato – dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada antes de que fudo se carcajeara

- Eso nos deja que Hiroto no tiene control con sus hormonas – dijo fudo a lo que Hiroto le miro con ojos asesinos

- Por cierto Hoshiri-chan – canturreo Hayato – estas embarazada, ¡Wow! en un día supongo que hubo bastante iniciativa por parte de ambos

- Desearas no haber nacido – susurro tan bajito Hoshiri que solo Hayato le escucho y lamento haber dicho lo ultimo que dijo

- ¡¿Estas embarazada?! – exclamo en shock Hiroto a lo que todos soltaron carcajadas

- Que poderoso eres Hiroto – dijo con burla fubuki a lo que la pelinegra sonrió con sadismo

- Fubuki-kun di algo mas y te vuelo la cabeza en este instante junto a Hayato que creo que también desea morir – dijo con una cruel mirada Hoshiri a lo que fubuki y Hayato tragaron saliva

- Eso pasa cuando eres la mejor amiga de Naomi, ella te contagia – dijo fudo a lo que todos asintieron – aunque Hiroto esta acostumbrado, tiene una prima bipolar y ahora también una novia

- Dime bipolar otra vez y no tendrás hijos jamás – amenazo la ojiazul tronando sus dedos a lo que fudo alzo las manos en señal de paz

- Me callo – canturreo fudo a lo que los demás asintieron con nerviosa mientras Hoshiri pasaba de lado

- Luego de esto ella estará tan enojada que no te hablara por días – dijo Hayato a lo que el pelirrojo asintió horrorizado – y felicidades por ser un futuro padre

- Gracias – susurro Hiroto con una pequeña sonrisa – me pregunto que será

- Tendrás que esperar un mes – canturrearon Midorikawa y fubuki con sonrisa – bienvenido al club de seré papa

- Jaja – dijo con sarcasmo Hiroto

Ahora ya tenían a un nuevo futuro padre, una Hoshiri enojada por las malas bromas de Hayato y los demás chicos. Sumándole que además ella y su novio fueron arrestados y pasaron un bello día en la cárcel, si acordó Hoshiri en su mente con sarcasmos, la mejor excursión de mi vida. Pues ese día no había sido uno muy bueno, pero al menos ella iba a tener un lindo angelito. Que espero que algún día torture a fudo, Hayato y fubuki, pensó con maldad la pelinegra. Por eso ahora Hiroto y Hoshiri aprendieron una buena lección: nunca volver a tener momentos apasionados en un auto, y que el auto de Hiroto traía mala suerte. La pregunta que rondaba las cabezas de todos era: ¿Quién seria la siguiente en su necesidad?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy día y espero no haber pervertido mucho sus mentes XD, ahora las preguntas:**

**¿El auto de Hiroto será destruido por Hoshiri? ¿En verdad trae mala suerte? ¿Hiroto recordara llenar la gasolina la proxima vez?**

**¿Hiroto paso este momento vergonzoso gracias al karma como dijo Midorikawa?**

**¿El hijo de Hiroto tratara mal a fudo, fubuki y Hayato?**

**¿Hoshiri matara a los bromistas? ¿Perdonara al pobre Hiroto?**

**¿El pelirrojo le pagara el dinero que le debe a kido?**

**¿Me dan chocolate y un peluche de cachorrito?**

**Ahora les diré quien será el siguiente…es al que todos lo comparan con una flor XD, sin mas me despido byeeeee**


	9. Atrapados en el Elevador

**Hola a todos! Perdonen la demora pero es que estuve con los otros fics y el colegio…blah blah…bien pasemos a lo que quieren saber, como prometí el capitulo de hoy tiene que ver con ….¿quien es al que todos compara con una flor? Pues…tulipán=Nagumo XD así que hoy el protagonista de este lemmon es el tulipán y nuestra querida Laura-chan, el de hoy si lo escribí solita porque Dani ha estado ocupada, pero me quedo bien….o eso creo, bueno ahora hare un anuncio: este fic estará compuesto de 19 capitulos, así que faltan solo unos cuantos mas, ahora les dejo con el fic:**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Atrapados en el Elevador **

Laura se cruzo de brazos cuando entraron al elevador, no estaba de humor esta tarde para nada y mucho menos con el idiota de Nagumo. Apretó los dientes imaginándoselo que lo ahorcaba hasta ponerlo azul, si tal vez lo haría en cuanto llegaran al Sun Garden. Matarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible. ¿Por qué lo mataría? Una razón sencilla, el maldito pervertido había estado ligando con una rubia hace solo diez minutos. Laura ya estaba harta, siempre era lo mismo con el, cada falda que veía lo llamaba a verla. Y eso le dolía a ella, después de todo la chica le amaba como tonta. Desde que eran novios hace cuatro años lo amaba con todo su corazón pero al parecer el no lo apreciaba en nada. Miro como Nagumo le suplicaba con la mirada una disculpa, no esta vez no habría perdón, acordó ella enojada. Que se jodiera porque ese día Laura Excla no le perdonaría nada de nada. Cuando se iba a preparar para enviarlo al demonio, llego una fuerte ola de calor que casi le hace caer. ¿Cuándo empezó a hacer tanto calor? Pensó la chica con su cuerpo ardiéndole, parecía como si estuviera en un horno. Levanto la vista para ver en que piso iban, suspiro aliviada iban en el tercer piso.

- Laura – llamo Nagumo con suplica – lamento lo que hice, pero en serio no coquetee con ella

- No te creo – gruño la pelimiel sintiendo su cuerpo arder – déjame en paz Haruya

- Pero Laura – dijo el horrorizado cuando la chica se apoyo en la pared del elevador – ella me coqueteo, te juro que no hice nada, créeme por favor

- No tengo cabeza para tus tonterías ahora – susurro ella

En ese mismo instante el elevador se detuvo en el segundo piso, la pelimiel gruño enojada mientras el calor aumentaba en todo su cuerpo. Al parecer el maldito elevador se había atascado en un mal momento. Muy malo, acordó ella enojada cuando sintió el calor aumentar mas mientras un dolor le atrapaba en el vientre, se sostuvo con ayuda de la pared mientras el pelirrojo golpeaba la puerta del ascensor pidiendo ayuda para salir. Pateo el suelo enojado cuando vio como su novia se abrazaba su vientre con una mueca de verdadero dolor en el rostro. Preocupado se acerco para auxiliarla cuando ella se alejo de el con enojo, Nagumo apretó los puños. No era momento para estar enojados, era el momento de ver que tenia, porque la ojiroja se veía mal, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas como si tuviera una fuerte fiebre. No aguantándolo mas se acerco a ella hasta que la acorralo contra la pared, ella gimió cuando le sintió contra su acalorada piel.

- Deja ese orgullo, estas mal Laura necesitas que los de la orden te revise – ordeno el pelirrojo serio a lo que ella intento escapar de su encierro

- Por favor haruya aléjate – suplico ella a lo que el negó con la cabeza

- No te dejare cuando te veo retorcerte de dolor, me preocupas Laura – dijo el con una mirada triste – se que muchas veces la jodo en grande pero…te amo

- Haruya – susurro ella cuando la ola de calor la hizo removerse con dolor

Nagumo preocupado intento hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de ella cuando sintió un dulzón aroma surgir de la suave piel de ella. Sin dar tiempo a la razón si quiera solo alcanzo a tomar el rostro de Laura antes de que la atrapara en un salvaje y ardiente beso que la hizo gemir de alivio ante el calor que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. El solo introdujo su húmeda lengua a la cavidad de la chica sin dar tiempo a nada mas, ella sollozo contra la boca de el mientras enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico. El la cargo recostándola en el suelo del ascensor. Sus labios jugaban una danza erótica y apasionada, las lenguas se enredaban mientras el deseo se hacia presente entre ambos. El pelirrojo solo pudo soltar los labios de su novia a las justas antes de que descendiera para comenzar a besar el cuello blanquecino de la pelimiel quien soltó gemidos de gozo y deseo vivo, el solo volvió a los labios de ella, ambos devoraban los labios del otro cuando sin querer el ojiambar presiono uno de los senos haciéndola gemir de placer. Nagumo sonrió burlón antes de que comenzara a desabrochar la blusa roja de Laura. Esta se sonrojo cuando el termino su labor para que admirara los grandes senos cubiertos por encaje rojo, ella se removió incomoda cuando el con facilidad abrió el broche delantero dejando libres los preciosos senos. Bajo su cabeza antes de que cerrara la boca sobre uno de los pachos de su compañera, esta abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de que gimiera complacida. Acuno la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras este se amamantaba de ella con gusto, sus traviesas manos recorrían la cintura de la joven mientras el seguía amantándose. Ella gimió cuando sintió como la mano de el se metió entre su falda hasta llegar a acariciar su intimidad sobre la tela de sus bragas. Laura solo estaba perdiendo su cordura con las atenciones de su amante.

- Nagumo – susurro ella entre gemidos – detente

- ¿quieres que lo haga preciosa? – dijo el burlón mientras pasaba su lengua sobre el erecto pezón de la pelimiel quien soltó un gemido de gusto – no te mientas Laura, te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo

- Ah – gimió ella en cuanto el mordisqueo su cuello encendiéndola mas de lo que ya podía estar – pe-pero

- Te deseo Laura, me deseas tu también ¿Quieres que me detenga? – murmuro el antes de que mordiera algo fuerte el seno de la joven haciéndola chillar, el dolor volvía al vientre de ella, le necesitaba como nunca lo habría creído posible

- Sigue, o por favor no pares – dijo ella entre sus delirios de pasión

El sonrió antes de que la atrapara en un hambriento beso, las lenguas de ambos bailaron mientras el pelirrojo apretaba los senos de la pelimiel, los amasaba o piñizcaba en los sensibles pezones. Ella se retorció de placer, mientras el le subía mas la falda de cuero que su novia. Sonrió burlón ante eso, Laura hoy usaba un sexy conjunto que volvería loco a cualquier hombre, una blusa escotada roja junto a una minifalda de cuero negra que se le pegaba a la perfección. Y el tuvo una buena vista de ese delicioso trasero durante todo el día, contando que cuando hablaba con esa rubia que vio, en ningún momento la miro el estaba mas concentrado viendo el precioso trasero de su novia moverse al compase de su andar, solo que cuando se dio vuelta la rubia le había cogido del brazo y su Laura pensó otra cosa. Gruño ante eso antes de que volviera a su tarea, subió más la falda antes de que repartiera besos alrededor de los muslos de la chica. Esta se arqueo de espalda soltando gemidos de placer, el mordisqueo uno de sus muslos antes de que dejara un chupetón en uno. Siguió subiendo cuando cambio sus labios por la húmeda lengua, Laura solo atino a gemir y soltar un grito ante la deliciosa tortura a la que era sometida. El ojiambar se comenzó a quitar la camiseta mientras su novia veía sonrojada el delicioso pecho masculino, llevo sus manos acariciando antes de que Nagumo regresara a besar los senos, ella recorrió la espalda de el con sus uñas dando sensuales arañazos que hicieron gemir al pelirrojo. Pues, ella también debía jugar un rato ¿No? Cambio las posiciones antes de que el pelirrojo terminara debajo y la sensual joven arriba de el, Laura dio besos en su pecho mientras bajaba mas, cambio por su lengua mientras el chico gemía por las deliciosas caricias, contando que tenia una sensual vista desde su posición. La pelimiel estaba desnuda de su torso para arriba mostrando sus enormes senos, mientras usaba esa falda de cuero tan sensual junto a los tacones rojos, y sus mejillas rojas con su cabello alborotado con esos ojos rojos oscurecidos por el deseo carnal. Dios, era la mejor imagen que cualquier hombre desearía ver, pero ella es mía, gruño el pelirrojo en su mente con tono posesivo. Pero sus pensamientos murieron en cuanto Laura presiono su enorme erección.

- Estas bastante despierto haruya – dijo con burla la pelimiel a lo que el gruño haciéndola reír – ¿tanto me deseas?

- No sabes cuanto – dijo el antes de que la atrapara contra el suelo por un rápido movimiento – y te lo demostrare preciosa

No le dio ni tiempo a contestar ya que la había vuelto a besar con furia animal, ella correspondió con ansias de mas de esta desenfrenada pasión que el provocaba en ella. El calor se había ido junto al dolor quedando solo el placer junto a la lujuria. Nagumo busco el cierre de la falda, en cuanto lo bajo, saco la prenda con rapidez dejándola solo con sus bragas rojas. Intento resistirse para seguir torturando el cuerpo de la joven, pero la curiosidad era grande, quería probar la dulzura de Laura y necesitaba saber a que sabía ella. Con delicadeza bajo las bragas de su amante, ella se removió incomoda, le abrió sus piernas esperando a que el la llenara ya, pero el hizo todo lo contrario. Bajo la cabeza zambulléndose en los muslos de la pelimiel, sin dar tiempo a más ella grito con todas sus fuerza cuando sintió como Nagumo ingresaba su lengua por su cavidad lamiéndola como si se tratara de un tazón de leche y el fuera un gato. Laura sollozo pidiendo que ya no la hiciera sufrir más, el placer la estaba arrollando con fuerza y ya casi no resistía más. Su cuerpo se tenso, la pelimiel sintió como algo explotaba bajo s vientre y sin dar tiempo a mas, su cuerpo sufrió el primer orgasmo de su vida. La joven grito a todo pulmón, Nagumo solo se separo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lamio sus labios con placer saboreando el delicioso néctar que acababa de probar. El pelirrojo solo beso a su chica en los labios con ternura antes de que dirigiera sus manos a la correa de su pantalón, se la quito antes de que terminara de desnudarse quedando totalmente desnudo, su novia se sonrojo. El pelirrojo se recostó sobre ella cubriendo el bello cuerpo de la ojiroja, le miro serio antes de que ella le mirara curiosa.

- Si seguimos con esto no parare Laura, tu decides ¿quieres seguir o lo dejamos aquí? – pregunto serio el chico pero Laura vio brillo de miedo en sus ojos, miedo de que lo rechazara ahora, sonrió con diversión a lo que el frunció el ceño – ¿Qué hay con esa sonrisa?

- Creo que es muy obvia mi respuesta, ¿No lo crees? – pregunto ella divertida antes de que enredara sus piernas a la cadera del pelirrojo – hazme tuya, te necesito Haruya Nagumo, porque te amo

Sin dar tiempo a nada mas, el la beso con suma pasión. Sus labios se degustaban mientras las lenguas volvían a jugar su danza. El ojiambar comenzó a ingresar en la cavidad de su novia a lo que esta solo se tenso nerviosa de lo que podía pasar. Nagumo intento controlarse pero al sentir la calidez de la chica solo lo enloqueció más de deseo, no aguantando mas se enterró con fuerza llenándola profundamente. Ella chillo adolorida mientras una burlona lágrima cruzaba su rostro, el ojiambar arrepentido por haber sido tan brusco le dio un tierno beso en los labios a lo que ella gimió gustosa. El dolor desaparecida siendo reemplazado por el placer y las ansias de más lujuria. Ella movió su cadera indicándole que podía continuar, el gruño una afirmativa antes de que se retirara para luego enterrarse hasta el fondo en el interior de Laura, quien solo pudo gritar por el intenso placer. El pelirrojo solo comenzó la salvaje danza de ambos, entrando en su interior para luego retirarse y regresar con fuertes estocadas que enloquecían a su novia. Ella jadeaba y gemía mientras su cuerpo volvía a recibir a su compañero, la danza se volvía a cada instante más y más brusca hasta el punto que ambos estaban bañados en sudor y lujuria. Nagumo la cogía de los muslos mientras se volvía a enterrar en ella, el solo gimió en cuanto fue apretado por la vaina de Laura. Ya casi no resistiría mas de todo esto, mientras sus colmillos salían a la luz, los enterró en la vena del cuello de Nagumo. Este gimió excitándose más por la mordida, sin dar tiempo a más solo siguieron con su salvaje sexo. En cuanto Laura se tenso en torno a el, grito con la llegada de su clímax, el pelirrojo solo gruño en cuanto ya no resistiendo mas se vino dentro de ella, dejando toda su simiente. Agotado el pelirrojo se retiro con delicadeza de la pelimiel mientras esta jadeaba agotada.

- Haruya – susurro ella cuando otra oleada de calor llego a su cuerpo haciéndola chillar de necesidad – diablos, mi necesidad

- Joder – gruño Nagumo cuando se excito de nuevo ante el delicioso aroma dulzón – ¡Al diablo con todo!

Nagumo la cargo antes de que la pusiera contra la pared, ella sorprendida apoyo sus palmas en el muro del ascensor. El pelirrojo sin dar tiempo a más solo comenzó a repartir besos por la espalda de la joven quien solo soltaba gemidos de placer. El aparto el largo cabello exponiendo el cuello de la ojiroja, beso su nuca antes de que mordisqueara con sus dientes su sensible piel, ella solo soltó mas gemidos, el le abrió las piernas un poco antes de que comenzara a introducirse nuevamente en su interior, ella sorprendida por el ingreso de su amante solo se quedo estática pero grito en cuanto el la lleno de porrazo mientras piñizcaba uno de sus pezones. La joven movió su cuerpo exigiendo que comenzaran ya, el rio bajito antes de que saliera para volver a entrar en Laura, esta sollozo ante los duros embates que recibía por parte de su novio. Nagumo la cogía de la cintura, por precaución a lastimarla si era muy brusco., lamio la nuca de la pelimiel quien solo gimoteo complacida pero queriendo terminar ya con esta tortura. La acerco mas a el, mientras la penetraba con fuerza, manoseo sus senos mientras el placer pronto estallaría en ambos.

- Nagu-Nagumo – sollozo ella entre gemidos – ya no pu-puedo me voy a ven ¡Ah!

Laura no termino la frase ya que un fuerte orgasmo la condujo al vacio, su cuerpo se desarmo mientras el pelirrojo seguía enterrándose en ella, los jadeos por parte de la pelimiel no se hicieron esperar. El placer volvía con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras su compañero la le seguía poseyendo. Sin aguantarlo mas se tenso otra vez mientras las ganas de beber la dulce sangre la atrapaban por segunda vez, se resistió por la posición. Nagumo retiro su miembro antes de que acariciara con un dedo su punto débil, ella grito ya casi no aguantando mas de todo esto. Sus manos se hicieron puños en la pared cuando el volvió a ingresar en su cavidad, grito con fuerza mientras la garganta ya le dolía mucho. Nagumo se tenso sintiendo como el final de todo se acercaba, Laura solo se apretó en torno a el y se corrió otra vez gritando su nombre, el satisfecho de todo esto sonrió antes de que su excitación llegara al borde, apretó las caderas de Laura con fuerza antes de que sin previo aviso a nada se viniera con fuerza llenándola de toda su semilla. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, el agotamiento estaba presente luego de lo que ambos habían hecho. Ella volteo su cuello mirándole con esos preciosos ojos rojos que le hipnotizaban, Nagumo solo unió sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso que los hizo gemir. Con delicadeza se retiro de ella, le dio un suave beso en su nuca antes de que ella cayera al suelo. Horrorizado la cargo con cuidado al ver las pocas fuerzas que su vampiresa tenia.

- Estaré bien – dijo ella a lo que el negó preocupado – solo estoy cansada nada mas Nagumo

- Te amo Laura, y te juro que no te engañe es mas cuando tu volteaste esa mujer me había abrazado, yo estaba distraído porque… – se callo avergonzado al recordar lo que había estado haciendo, ella le miro curiosa

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo haruya? – pregunto ella curiosa a lo que el se sonrojo antes de gemir horrorizado

- Dirás que soy un maldito pervertido, pero cuando estaba distraído era porque estaba mirando tu trasero moverse cuando caminabas – dijo el avergonzado a lo que ella se sonrojo bastante haciéndolo sonreír – no me eches la culpa, la tienes tu por usar esa jodida falda tan corta que todo se te veía, solo era cuestión de que se alzara un poco y vería ese precioso culo que tienes

- Pervertido de mierda – dijo ella enojada y avergonzada, pero muy dentro estaba feliz de que el solo la halla mirado a ella y no a esa estúpida rubia – mas te vale que solo pienses a si de mi Nagumo o la próxima me vengare – entonces el calor la atrapo de nuevo haciéndola gemir – ah, diablos

- Creo que ambos necesitamos algo no que crees Laura-chan – dijo el ojiambar burlón antes de que la atrapara en un salvaje beso

Ella gimió gustosa cuando termino con la espalda contra la pared de ascensor, gimió mas fuerte abriendo su boca mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cadera de su amante. Laura se restregó contra el pidiendo sus atenciones, cuando el volvió a ingresar en la calidez de ella. Gimieron ambos gustosos antes de que volvieran a iniciar su danza. Aunque ella sabia muy bien lo que podía ocurrir luego de la unió de ambos, había una pequeña posibilidad de que luego de todo ella quedara embarazada de Nagumo, ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de esto? Un 90%, se dijo en su mente cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a embestirla haciéndole olvidar todo lo que había estado pensando hace unos momentos. Se dejo llevar por su compañero de sangre mientras en su mente solo quedaba en blanco, y su cuerpo ardía de más pasión y más lujuria.

* * *

Suzuno miro a fudo quien arqueo una ceja sin entender que hacían en este maldito hotel, miraron a Midorikawa, Hiroto y kido quienes solo estaban aburridos. Habían venido a este lugar porque aquí se iba a hospedar un conocido de Hitomiko-san, y como buenos chicos que eran los habían obligado a venir, principalmente porque Laura y Nagumo habían venido primero y no regresaban. Esperaron el elevador pero este no llegaba, ya que al parecer hubo una falla técnica, según dijo el que reparaba la maquina que ya casi terminaba además de que la pareja estaba atrapada ahí. El elevador volvió a la vida, el joven que lo reparo solo sonrió y se dio media vuelta con sus herramientas antes de que se fuera. Suzuno presiono el botón mientras esperaban a que llegara, en cuanto lo hizo todos estaban dispuesto a entrar. Las puertas se abrieron dejando a todos fríos por lo que veían, frente a ellos Nagumo tenia contra la pared a Laura mientras estaban bastante ocupados. Ella gimió fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos y miro a los espectadores que tenían la mandíbula desencajada. Grito por dos buenas razones: la primera era porque la joven estaba horrorizada por aquel espectáculo y la segundo porque su orgasmo había arrasado con ella. Nagumo gruño viniéndose aun sin notar que sus amigos estaban viendo todo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se volteo encontrándose con los ojos de platos de todos los demás, el solo se congelo cuando Laura con rapidez presiono uno de los botones y la puerta del elevador se cerró.

- Quede traumado de por vida – dijo horrorizado fudo a lo que todos asintieron

- El karma – canturreo Midorikawa aun shockeado por lo que había visto

- Tendré pesadillas por mucho tiempo luego de esto – dijo kido gimiendo horrorizado a lo que los demás asintieron

- Estúpido tulipán, ¿tenia que hacerlo en un lugar público? – pregunto enojado Suzuno cuando el peliverde sonrió

- Pues ya fue Hiroto y ahora Nagumo, como que creo que el karma se esta vengando de los que nos vieron a mi y a Naomi – dijo con burla Midorikawa a lo que suzuno bufo agorándole, eso no le pasaría a el, ya que no era tan idiota

- Mejora larguémonos de aquí, antes de que salga Laura y nos mate – dijo fudo a lo que todos asintieron antes de que en menos de un segundo todos salieran huyendo mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían mostrando a una enojada Laura y aun suplicante Nagumo

- No fue mi culpa – se quejo el a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada echa furia

- No me digas, ahora gracias a esto esos bastardos se burlaran de nosotros por la eternidad, y recuerda que cuando digo que somos eternos es porque lo somos Nagumo – dijo ella a lo que el suspiro cuando ella se quedo paralizada olisqueando el aroma – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en el elevador?

- Pues…– dijo el mirando la hora de un reloj que estaba en la pared – cinco horas exactas

- Maldita suerte – dijo ella enojada antes de mirar seria a Nagumo – en cinco benditas horas me haz embarazado

Ella solo vio como su novio sonreía nervioso, rio sin humor antes de que cerrara los ojos y se fuera para atrás cayendo desmayado al suelo. Ella alarmada fue auxiliarlo mientras la gente se reunía en torno a ellos. Al parecer ahora el gran Nagumo seria padre, pero la cosa era que despertara sin desmayarse otra vez, ella solo atino a reírse de todo aun recordando la vergüenza de hace unos momentos. Diablos, la habían visto sus amigos, peor aun cuando ambos se habían venido juntos. Se encogió de hombros, al menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto, pensó mientras acariciaba con ternura su vientre que ahora llevaba una nueva vida. Solo quedaba esperar para ver si seria niño o niña, y se hacia una pregunta: ¿Quién de todas seguiría con su necesidad?

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy ahora las preguntas:**

**¿Suzuno se vera afectado por el karma? ¿Laura matara a los mirones?**

**¿Los espectadores tendrán pesadillas luego de lo que vieron? ¿Nagumo es un pervertido?**

**¿Qué será el bebe de Laura, niño o niña?**

**¿Quién seguirá en su necesidad?**

**Ahora sin mas me despido, byeeeeeee**

**Adivinanza: el siguiente protagonista es al que comparan con un cubo de hielo XD**


End file.
